Stupidity
by funkymunk
Summary: This is a post MR2 Fic. Lots of action, lots of FAXNESS, lots of intensity and lots of humor. Think of this as an "Adventures of the flock" sort of thing, lot of focus on Max and Fang. Stays in character and continues from MR2 like a novel.READ: Please?
1. AN

**A/N:** This story starts off right where MR2 left off – the everglades after Itex explosion, and initiates my version of MR3.

**----Prologue----**

_"Now, I'm gonna ask you one last time…do we have a deal?"_

_Fang opened his mouth but no words came out. Ari waited patiently for Fang to gain the strength to find his voice. He swallowed a few times and tried to clear his throat. Finally he let out a sound._

_"What was that?" demanded Ari. Please let that be a yes! Let this end for him!_

_"That was…" fang let out in harsh rasp. He took a deep breath and slowly stood up looking Ari right in the eyes; I could tell this simple task of standing straight was causing him unbearable pain. "That was a - FUCK YOU," he finished in a much stronger voice._

_Aris face contorted with rage and he let out a fierce snarl. He punched Fang in the side of the head, sending him straight to the ground. Fang was out before he even hit it. The three other erasers picked him up and dragged him out of the room._

_Ari walked straight up to the mirror and looked right into it. "'Till next time my dear Maximum."_

_I glared at him with the force of a thousand suns, my hatred so strong my body felt as if it was burning in it. My anger was flowing through every vein, every cell, and every molecule, seeping into to and through each single microscopic poor, radiating off my skin._

_I would get Fang out of here, if it was the last thing I did, I would get him out, and Ari and Jeb were going down in the process. I had no doubt in my mind. Merciful Maximum Ride was dead. I was lethal, and I was out._

_-------_


	2. I wont leave

**A/N: **Ok, here's the first chapter. This is a FAX chapter, but don't worry, the whole story wont be like this; this is just an important conversation for later in the story. Hope you enjoy! Review!

It was nighttime and the flock lay sleeping, I could hear their steady breathing behind me, soothing me to know they were all safe. It was my turn on watch and I was sitting on a log next to the fire, soaking up the warmth and staring at the stars. We've been in the Everglades for about two days now, swapping war stories and scars, and basking in our reunited happiness; but I was getting restless, we all were, and we all knew it. As if on cue I heard Fang step beside me.

"Hey Max?"

"Hey Fang, I thought you were asleep."

"Nah, I couldn't sleep and wanted to talk to you anyway" he said, taking a seat beside me on the log. Wow, Fang wanted to talk? This must be important.

"Shoot" I replied, knowing what was coming.

"I'm sure you've noticed the flock's getting restless, and I was wondering what are next move was?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.

I thought for a minute, and really didn't have any idea. We'd just blown the shit out of Itex, and until we knew their next plan, we really weren't running from anything at the moment. I hadn't heard anything from the voice in my head in days, and was beginning to think maybe I wouldn't ever hear anything form it again – I'd only be so lucky. This was strange though. The flock and I usually _always_ hadn't something on our "To do" list, ranging form _kill _to _be killed_. But now…there was nothing.

"I don't really know Fang." I said. Shock registered on his face before he quickly wiped it off, replacing it with the usual emotionally devoid expression. Wow, I can't believe I just said that to Fang.

"You don't know? Well that's a first. The great Maximum Ride doesn't _know _what to do next. Wow." He replied, while managing to suppress a laugh at the same time. I, meanwhile was wondering what put Fang in such a _talkative _mood.

"Seeing as you find this just so funny, what do you suggest _oh wise one_?" I snapped back, with my arms now crossed over my chest and my eyes glaring.

"Well," he said, "I don't think our choices are many. We could try and settle somewhere for the time being, and take it easy. Or we could try looking for the flock's families again. Or…we could go back to Anne's."

"What?! There is no way we're going within a hundred miles of Anne's!" I practically yelled at Fang, my face going red. What was he thinking, going back to Anne's?

"Max! Calm down or you'll wake the flock. It was just a suggestion, believe me, I don't want to go back there either." He replied in a rushed whisper. Anything concerning Anne was always a touchy subject.

"Sorry." I thought for another minute and than continued. "I don't think taking it easy would be a good idea, you know how restless we all get…so that leaves searching for our families." This topic was even touchier, and suggesting that was tough for me to say. Just the thought alone, of the flock splitting up was enough to make me sick. But I knew that it was only right for our, well actually - their families to know the truth; we hadn't really discovered anything about me. I think that's my greatest fear, being left alone – abandoned by my flock. But I would do what I had to for them; they were always my first priority.

As if reading my mind Fang put his arm around my shoulders and with his other hand tilted my chin up so I was looking in his eyes. This was surprise number one of the very many to follow in the next twenty-four hours.

"Hey - I know what you're thinking," _of course he does_, "and don't you ever think that. I would never abandon you; you should know this by now, Max. No parents I've never even met before are worth leaving you and the flock for." Wow. Surprise number two. He said this sincerely, I knew it was sincere because Fang never said more than two words if it wasn't completely necessary.

"Fang, your parents have the right to get to know the son they've never met; and you have the right to get to know the parents you've never met." I whispered, afraid that if I spoke any louder I might begin to cry. Separating from the flock would be one of the most difficult things I could ever do.

"Max, who's to say that my parents won't turn out to be total jerks like Iggy's?" he asked. Oh, so that's what this is about…

"Don't think like that, who knows they could be really great people, and if we do find them, you should give them a chance." Seeing the set look on his face, I decided to continue. "Listen Fang, there's no way that because of me or any other member of the flock that you will be kept from getting to know your parents, and you deserve the opportunity. Just because some stupid computer claims that I was an immaculate conception and am lacking a father, and even a mother," that brought quick and timid smile to his face, "doesn't give me the right to keep you form yours. If we find your parents you're staying with them and that's final." I demanded, praying for an end to this entirely depressing conversation.

"Fine"

"What?" I never expected him to agree to that so quickly, and almost felt hurt at his willingness.

"Fine," he said again in reply, "you'll just stay with me," he added with a mischievous grin, and once again he took me by surprise. (What are we, up to three now? Or is four?)

"What? No. I –" I was at a complete loss of words, when he quickly interjected.

"Look, Max, why don't we just talk about this when the time comes?" he said, taking his arm off of my shoulders and standing up. I immediately missed the warmth, but would _never_ reveal that to him. "For now lets just be at peace with the fact that we know what our next move is okay?" I chose not to answer him and instead nodded my head.

Upon seeing the nod he turned around and headed back to where the rest of the flock was sleeping, but not before adding a quick, "Sleep well Max".

As I sat facing at the fire, I smiled at myself. Fang's unwillingness to leave me and the flock made me feel strangely pleased. I knew I should feel angry with him, for denying what was the right decision, but my more selfish side was happy that he was willing to sacrifice a life of attempted normality to stay with me.


	3. Brain explosion part deux

**A/N: **Okay this chapter's mostly FAX as well, but it's all necessary in the scheme of things, so for anyone looking for action, don't lose hope! I apologize for any Fang OOCness, but it is and was kinda necessary. I really don't know how I am as a writer, so any review saying anything would be more than welcome! I hope you enjoy…(and I cant figure out how to upload this little bar thing, so I'm just going to use these ooooooooooo's)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Fang and I explained to the flock what our plan was. We were going to head north to follow the few leads we had on our parents.

"You guys about ready?" I asked the flock. We needed to leave soon if we were going to cover any substantial amount of ground before nightfall.

The five other members of my flock slowly made their way over to where I was standing in the middle of the little clearing we had deemed home the last three days. They each had an overflowing backpack and a look of excitement on their faces, other than Iggy and Fang that is. Iggy wasn't all that excited about our new mission seeing as how things went with his parents. But Gazzy insisted that if we found his parents that Iggy would stay with him; the two boys were kind of attached (probably because of their shared interest in exploding objects). Although Iggy seemed a bit uncomfortable with this idea, he didn't altogether reject it. Fang on the other hand, just outright didn't want to find his parents, claiming they would probably turn out to be jerks. But I could tell it was something more. I had the feeling he wasn't ready to integrate with mainstream society, if he could at all. I had this feeling too, because I felt the same way.

"Alright guys, we're going to head north. I apologize in advance because I know this is going to be a long day. I just want to try and cover as much ground as possible today." I told the Flock. I honestly just wanted to get as far away from here as possible. In my opinion we'd spent way too much time down here, and I just couldn't wait to get out.

"U and A" I called out, and simultaneously each member of my flock rapidly ascended up towards the cloudy sky. It'd been three days since we'd flown, and the moment I felt the cool rush of air against my skin, I decided three days too long.

I had my eyes closed and was following the sound of the flock to guide me as I flew, wishing to be nowhere else but here, when my tranquil thoughts were interrupted.

"Storms inevitable" Fang said flying up next to me. I would have been mad at the interrupter had it been anyone else other than Fang. But the instant my eyes hit his mesmerizing brown ones, my anger quickly dissipated. _Did I just say he had mesmerizing brown eyes? Since when is Fang mesmerizing? He's dark and brooding. Focus Max!_

"I know" I said.

"We should land soon." he replied, stating the obvious. I looked back at the clouds and decided soon wasn't soon enough, it looked like it was about to rain any second. Looking down I saw a small town to my left.

"Descend nine o'clock. I'll head, Fang bring up the back" I ordered. Each of the flock quickly snapped out of their various thoughts to look up at the sky and nod in acquiescence. I began to rapidly descend heading towards the deserted parking lot of a shopping center. I landed with a slight thud on the pavement to only be greeted with a downpour of rain. This wasn't any downpour of rain either; this was a full-fledged town-flooding monster downpour. I turned around to watch the rest of the flock land.

Angel came first, her blond tendrils flying in the wind, landing with the softest of thuds. Next came Gazzy and Nudge, and then Iggy landing with such precision it would make one question his sure blindness. Last was Fang. I watched as he folded in his pitch black wings and landed with grace that I only dream of possessing.

"Follow me" I yelled, I had to yell in order to be heard over the roar of the wind and the pounding of the rain. I ran towards a group of stores where there was a most reluctant overhang barely holding its ground in the wind.

Once we reached our destination under the overhang I looked around at my flock and immediately began cracking up. I looked at Angel whose blond curls were plastered in front of her face like cousin it, than to Nudge who held the same appearance. Both Iggy and Gazzy looked deeply disgruntled, with there clothes plastered to their bodies. But what really made me laugh was when I took a glance at Fang. His unkempt messy hair was plastered in front of his eyes, no doubt seriously impairing his vision, making him look like a shaggy dog.

"Y-you look like a sh-shaggy dog!" I managed to say between bouts of laughter. The other four flock members all turned to take a look at the usually so serious looking Fang, and all began laughing as well.

Fang glared at me, than added, "At least I don't look like I wet cat…meow" Yes Fang actually meowed, making me laugh even harder. Out of the corner of my eye I was able to see a few pedestrians staring at the six soaked and hysterically laughing kids; we must be quite the site.

"Well now what?" asked Iggy, setting the tone serious again. I made a 360 scan of my surroundings and spotted a motel across the street. Our choices were either try to find a forest of sorts where we could spend a night miserable in the rain, or take advantage of the motel across the street. Noticing where I was looking, Nudge immediately piped up…here we go.

"A motel! Oh, can we Max? Please? It would be so nice to stay in a motel for a change. There would be beds! And Blankets! And real bathrooms! Oh, Max we could take showers, and we-"

"Nudge! Yes, we can stay in a motel tonight." As much as I hate being around other people, my paranoia would have to take a number for the night, because we really didn't have much choice; and with all the bambi eyes I was getting there was no way I could so no. I glanced at Fang who I noticed was getting the full effect of the bambi eyes as well (he was such a sucker for them), and he nodded.

"Alright guys, one…two…three!" The six of us sprinted across the street, getting drenched in the process once again, and through the motel doors. The clerk at the desk gave us the up and down upon our entry and just shook his head, probably thinking we were all lost cause runaways or something.

"How many?" he said.

"Excuse me?"

"How many rooms?" He replied, skipping any and all introductions. I looked to Fang and he just shrugged his shoulders. Much help he is.

"Uh, I guess we'll take three of your cheapest." I decided. There was no reason to spend any unnecessary money.

"Alright, that'll be seventy-seven dollars, here's your keys." He said, handing me three different keys. I paid with our credit card and didn't bother waiting for the receipt. When we got to the rooms I stood in front of them with the three keys.

"Can Nudge and I share a room please? It'll be just like it was in our old room we used to share!" Angel asked me giving me the bambi eyes for the second time today.

"Fine, but you two better be good, and be on alert! You never know…" I said, giving in and handing them the key to the first room.

"I guess me and Ig'll share then. Thanks Max!" Gazzy said, snatching the key out of my hand before I could even make up my mind. The two of them ran into the second room, but not before smirking at Fang and I, and saying something under their breath that made them break into hysterical giggle's. This made me blush when I looked at Fang.

"Alright, I guess we're in here" I said turning towards the third room. The two of us walked in, in silence. I dropped my backpack on the bed, and then took a double take. Great, one bed, as if it wasn't weird enough already! I tried to hide my shock and laughed instead looking at Fang.

"What?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"You still look like a wet dog."

"And you still look like a wet cat" He retorted with a smirk, and I swear I heard a "meow" under his breath. I began laughing harder when a sudden yet familiar explosion of pain hit my head. I doubled over on the floor grasping my hands to the side of my head. The pain was unbearable, coursing through every fiber of my being. I couldn't contain myself anymore and let out a heart shattering scream. At the same time I felt strong arms wrap around me and pick me up. I could faintly hear words spoken in the background, though I could not make them out. I instantly welcomed the warmth they provided. This thought was quickly wiped form my head when a new wave of pain came, stronger than the previous. The pain was so enormous, I found myself wishing to die – anything that would make the pain go away, it was horrible! I vaguely remember my toes curling up and my knees drawing into to my chest before I blacked out.

"Max! O God, come on Max! You can make it through this! Wake up!" I could vaguely make out the anguished cries of a smooth and husky voice. It didn't sound right, for whoever this was to be so anguished.

"It's ok…" I said in a barely audibly mumble.

"Oh Max, you're ok! What happened?" That's when I noticed it was Fang who I was talking to. And then I remembered. We were joking, and then the pain, and then the warm arms, and then more pain, and finally everything went black.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and began to cry. I curled up in Fangs arms and grabbed his shirt, sobbing into it. He wrapped his arms solidly around my waist.

"Its ok Max…you're ok now" He said

"Oh God Fang, that was worse than any of the others!" I sobbed

"Brain explosion?" He questioned. I nodded my head in response. My sobs began to subside as I sat curled up in his lap. We sat in silence for a few minutes, him rubbing my back to calm me. He was the first to break the silence. "You scared the shit out of me Max." Okay not quite what I was expecting. I lifted my head off his chest to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I think so" Other than feeling completely wiped out, I was relatively okay, and definitely scared. Thinking back to the pain, I let out a few silent tears fall down my cheeks.

Seeing this, Fang removed one of his arms from around my waist and wiped away my tears with his thumb. After the initial shock of witnessing Fang do something sentimental, I closed my eyes, taking in the full force of his touch. And than I felt his lips on mine. They were soft and warm, and more than welcome at the moment. Although I didn't quite know how I felt about Fang, I did know that right now I wanted his lips on mine. In response to his kiss I reached my hands up around his neck, running them through his hair. At this gesture he deepened the kiss, filling it with more passion than I thought Fang was ever capable of feeling. I felt his tongue press against my mouth, and immediately opened mine, allowing for an even deeper kiss. I quickly repositioned myself, so I was basically straddling his lap and he pulled me closer towards him. Our lips were moving in sync and I felt his hands at the bottom of my shirt circling my waist; I eagerly welcomed the feel of his warm skin against mine. And then we broke apart.

Our foreheads were touching, and we were both breathing heavy, and that's when it hit me just how tired I was. The whole brain explosion thing had completely wiped me out. Fang leaned back and looked at my face and noticed the exhaustion as well. He picked me up bridal style, pulled the covers back on the bed, and placed me under them.

"I'll take the floor" he said. Was he crazy? There was no way I was letting him sleep on the floor, after the long flight we'd had today. I'd take it.

"No way" I mumbled, making a move to get up from the bed. He placed his hands firmly on my shoulders keeping me pinned to the bed.

"I don't think so," he said, "you're exhausted."

"Then stay" I replied, shocked at my own forwardness; I blame it on the exhaustion. He smiled at my request (a very rare occurrence for Fang – _he who shows no emotion)_, and lay down in the bed next to me. I turned over so I was pressed against his body and lay my hand and head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist pressing me even closer, than kissed my forehead.

"Good night Max"

"Good night Fang" I said, and fell asleep snuggling (yes I said it, _snuggling_) next to Fang; the last way I ever expected to end this night: in complete shock.


	4. Stupid Fang

**A/N: This chapter starts the action off, I hope you enjoy!!**

The next morning I awoke to a slight pounding in my head. Keeping my eyes closed in order to avoid the inevitable light sensitivity, I made my move to get up, but was stopped by a slight weight on my back. Opening my eyes I realized what it was; I was lying with Fang and that slight weight was his arm on my back. Oh My God. I was lying with Fang, how…? Once again I was flooded with memories, these ones of the previous night, and I remembered how I came to be here. Fang and I had fallen asleep together. I remembered my forwardness from last night and immediately blushed. The pounding in my head was slowly growing as my eyes absorbed the light flooding through the window, making my stomach tight with nausea.

Okay, now how to get up without waking Fang…I wasn't quite ready to go face to face with him after last night. I made the mistake of taking a glance at him. He was so peaceful. It seemed as if sleep was the only time he was at peace with the world, and I immediately wanted to kiss him again. _Control yourself Max!_ I thought to myself. After taking one last glance at his tranquil features and steady breathing, I steadily and slowly reached behind my back and grabbed his arm. Carefully I lifted it up, and slowly shimmied my way out from under his weight.

I sucked in a sharp breath when he made a slight disgruntled noise and turned over slightly. Thinking quickly I grabbed a pillow and stuck it where my body had once been. He grabbed the pillow and a slight smile came to his face. I laughed inwardly to myself at the scene playing out in front of me, this was too good. The usually dark, brooding, and mysterious Fang was now hugging a pillow to his side, thinking it was _ME!_

But of course my body refused to allow me to fully enjoy the humor of the moment by sending another wave of nausea through my stomach and reminding me of the reason I got up in the first place. With the pounding in my head I made my way to the bathroom. The nausea intensified and I quickly shut the door and ran to the toilet, hurling the entire contents of my stomach into the porcelain apparatus. "Ugghh" I groaned. "Way to start off the day Max" I said sarcastically to myself. I flushed the toilet. Oops. At the sound of the noise Fang woke up and I heard soft footsteps making their way towards the bathroom door.

"Max? What's wrong?" Fang asked sleepily, although I could detect a hint of alarm in his voice.

"I'm fine Fang, just a little nauseous from the brain explosion." I managed to say before my stomach was hit with another powerful need to upchuck itself. At the sound of my gagging self, Fang opened the door. Great. I hated for my flock to see me so weak, but I guess after the breakdown I had last night this wasn't so bad.

Without saying a word Fang sat down against the tub and pulled my hair back, as I once again revealed the inners of stomach into the toilet. After this last …rejection…I felt much better. I flushed the toilet once again and leaned my forehead against the white porcelain to cool my erratic brain.

"Go wake the flock and tell them breakfast's in ten." I told Fang, without removing my head from the extremely welcoming smooth surface of the porcelain. After hearing him get up and shut the door once again, I got up and brushed my teeth. I got dressed and made my way into the hallway to find five very groggy avian-Americans leaning against the wall.

"You guys ready for our complementary breakfast?" I asked jokingly.

"Hell yeah!" This was of course Nudge.

"Language!"

"Sorry Max, but I'm starving!" she said in a softer tone.

"Alright than let's go," I said, and seeing that they were all ready to sprint off I added, "and try not to eat everything, leave some for the non-genetic experiments!" At this they all laughed and ran down the hallway. Well all but one. Fang came up beside me.

"How do you feel?" He asked without meeting my gaze.

"Better." This answer seemed enough for him, and he didn't inquire anymore. We made our way slowly down to breakfast; I wasn't quite ready to fill my recently emptied stomach, so I just slowly shuffled my feet down the hall. The tension between was getting stronger and stronger with each step, and finally I couldn't take it anymore. Before we entered the dining area, I grabbed Fang's arm and pulled him aside against the wall.

"We need to talk." I said, looking him in the eyes for the first time today.

"I know." He said quietly, so inaudible I barely heard it. "Max I…I-" But he was abruptly cut-off by a heart shattering scream emanating form none other than Angel. We ran into the dining hall to see about seventy or eighty extremely good looking men surrounding the dining hall. Each was dressed in a black suit and dark sunglasses, holding the appearance of FBI agents, and each had a gun. These were none other than Erasers; their eerily unnatural good looks instantly giving them away. As I took in the sight, my heart dropped lower and lower into my stomach. There were two erasers each holding Gazzy, and Angel. There were three on Nudge who had a bloody nose, and four on Iggy whose entire face was rapidly swelling. Each had a gun carefully placed to the temple of their heads. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed the few humans in the room crying silently under a table frozen in shock. _Shit, _I thought to myself.

I felt Fang stiffen beside me and I could feel the anger radiating off his body. I balled up my fists, and carefully crouched into attack position. I was about to mutter off instructions to Fang when I was rudely interrupted.

"One move and we blow their brains out." I looked to my right to see the Eraser holding Angel cock his gun. The sickening sound echoed through the silent room.

There was no way out of this. The assholes finally had guns, _took the long enough_, I thought, although I'm not complaining.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"You know what we want Max, we want you to listen to us," said the same Eraser who had threatened my flock only seconds before. Man, how I wanted to rip that Eraser apart, how dare he threaten _my _flock! I felt Fang step closer to me, protectively, and this time it was him who spoke.

"Sorry, but no can do," he said.

"Yeah we thought you'd say that, but seeing as you don't have much of a choice," he gestured at the flock being roughly held by the various erasers, "we were given orders to take you." Said the same Eraser only this time looking at Fang. Fang? Why did they want Fang?

Nothing changed in Fangs expression_; how was he able to that – just not show emotion?_ Years of experience I suppose.

The eraser that had been speaking nodded at six Erasers on the other side of the room. They instantly morphed losing the FBI façade and pounced on Fang. I automatically reacted, jumping in front of Fang and punched two erasers square in the jaw and elbowing a third one in the side of the head. Another group of erasers, probably about another six or seven morphed and pinned me down, I kept fighting until I heard four more guns cocked, and Nudge yell out in panic. I immediately stopped and let the erasers overpower me.

"Now, now Maximum, unless you want to see your precious flock dead, I don't believe that's the best idea." Standing me up the erasers pinned me against the wall, I looked to my right to see Fang pinned against the wall as well. He had about double the erasers on him, and had blood seeping from a gash in his cheek.

"Now, are you going to let us take Fang, or do I need to blow Blondie's brains out first." He jeered, gesturing towards Angel and running a sickly pale finger down her tear stained cheek. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just allow them to walk out of here with Fang, but there's no way I could allow any of my flock to be shot. Before I could decipher my incoherent thoughts Fang spoke up.

"Take me." Fang looked over at me and met my pleading gaze. He mouthed the words _its okay_, and than his eyes went black. The eraser who I wanted more than anything to rip apart nodded once again to the many erasers holding Fang. They threw him unceremoniously to the floor and pulled his hands behind his back. They tied them together with strips of hard plastic. I watched in pain as they did this, with silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

They then picked him up again standing him on his feet, and sent a wicked blow to the side of his head with the back of a gun. Fang swayed to the side but stayed standing, blood streaming down the side of his head. I heard whimpers and angry curses emanating from the flock. I believe the erasers expected Fang to lose consciousness at the blow, and with a nod from the apparently head eraser holding Angel, the eraser sent another blow to the other side of Fangs head. Fang fell to his knees but once again stayed conscious, with a whole new river of blood forming its way down his face. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and began furiously struggling against my captors.

"You BASTARDS! What do you want with us? I know you want me, just take me already! Just take me!" I screamed, angry tears rolling down my cheeks, I couldn't stand to see this happen to Fang, and it was my fault! They want me; they were doing this to get to me!

"Max!" Fang let out in a harsh whisper. I looked down and met his eyes, and knew his resolve was set. His eyes were a deep onyx filled with anger and sadness. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the head eraser give one last nod. Fang saw it too, and before his chance was lost mouthed the words _I love you_. He was then struck with a furious blow, worse than the previous two and crumpled to the floor. I was silent this time, my anger so strong there were no words possibly adequate enough to express the fury I was feeling. Stupid Fang! Why did he always have to try and play hero?! I realized I did the same thing…but I was leader, it was my job to play hero, not his. But my tirade was quickly cut short when I was struck with a painful blow to the back of the head as well and then everything went black. The last thing I saw were the erasers putting a bag over Fangs head and carrying his limp form through the door of the motel. And the last thing I thought was, _Fang loved me! _And I most definitely loved him too.


	5. Venting

"Max, Max, can you hear me?" I could hear the faint call of a familiar voice in the distance. I slowly began to open my eyes, flinching at the bright morning light flooding my pupils.

"You guys, I think she's awake!" The familiar voice spoke once again. I could make out the words much clearer this time, and they sounded like they belonged to Iggy.

"Ig?" I croaked out. Ah, why did my head hurt so much? The unwelcome pain instantly reminded me of what had just occurred in this most unfortunate motel dining room.

"Oh My God, Fang!" I yelled jumping up way too quick. The room began to spin and I swayed to my side, as a remembered a bleeding Fang saying he loved me. I would have fallen to the ground if my reluctant blind companion hadn't reached out and stabilized me. Iggy grabbed my upper arms, helping me regain my balance; how he knew exactly where I was – mankind shall never know.

"Max, you need to calm down before you pass out again," said Iggy as the rest of my flock cautiously made their way over. I looked around the room and noticed that we were the only ones in it, we probably only had so much time before people began to arrive with police.

"Ig…what'd they do with Fang?" I said searching his sightless eyes for an answer. He turned his head to look (well not exactly look, but you know what I mean) away from me.

"Max they took Fang away. I'm sorry" He said his voice cracking. I stared at the wall behind Iggy frozen in my spot, as silent tears began to make their way down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it. This was all my fault, I knew why they were doing this, and there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening. I just watched as they beat the side of his face in and carried him off. I wanted to curl up in a little ball and never face the world again. _Suck it up Max! Don't do this, not now! The Flock needs you…Fang needs you!_ I thought to myself.

"Max, are you okay?" I heard the soft melodic voice of Angel inquire. Oh no. They can't see me like this, I'm their leader! I quickly gathered myself together, and pulled a Fang – disguising any and all emotion on my face.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm fine. How about you, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I asked, my anger flaring once again.

"No, I'm Fine," she said, "but Iggys' face is pretty busted and Nudges' nose too." She informed me.

"I'm fine," Iggy and Nudge both piped up at the same time. Those are my troopers, always trying to be strong.

"I don't think so; let me take a look at you guys." I looked at Nudge first. Uh-oh. Her nose needed to be set, and this was going to hurt. I hated being the one to do this, this was always Fangs' job…_oh Fang…Focus max!_

"Okay Nudge, I need to set your nose," at these words her eyes widened, "this is going to hurt a little bit, I'm really sorry baby, but I have to."

"I know" she replied with a sniffle.

"That's my little trooper, I'm proud of you. Okay on the count of four; one…"I reached both hands to her nose placing one on either side, "two…" she squeezed her eyes shut, "three" and I snapped her nose back to its original position. She let out a gasp, but nothing more.

"You said four!" she yelled at me.

"I know, I lied, it's easier that way," I said kissing her forehead.

She smiled knowingly and after another sniffle, said, "I know. I should have known you would go on three, Fang never goes on four…" she let the sentence go, not finishing and gave me an apologetic look. I didn't say anything and instead called over a reluctant Iggy.

"It's really not that bad Max" he said, hoping I would leave him alone.

"Stop talking, you'll only make it worse." I snapped…I wasn't exactly in the greatest mood. I patched him up, cleaning the blood from his face and placing band-aids where they were necessary.

Once I was done Nudge looked up from behind a very swollen nose and asked, "What's the plan Max? For getting Fang back? Where do you think they took him anyway? Do you think they took him where they took Angel when they kidnapped her?" leave it to Nudge to play twenty questions during such a time; but she did bring my thoughts back to reality – to the real matter pressing at hand.

"Nudge! One question at a time, please."

"Right, sorry. Well then, what's the plan?" she asked again, each member of the flock stared at me waiting for a response. Right. A plan. I'm the leader I should have a plan. Then I remembered back to something Nudge said two seconds ago about Angel; the school. That has to be where they took him. It made sense; they wanted to mess with me, that's why they took Fang. They knew I would follow Fang wherever they took him, and they wanted me at the school. It made sense.

"We're going to the school," I said. Each face instantly became wide-eyed and shocked; than simultaneously fear covered all of them, and I realized there was no way I could make them go back there. I couldn't…I wouldn't.

"Well actually I'm going to the school, you lot are staying here. Iggy's in charge."

"What?! No way! We're coming!" The five avian-americans shouted at once. Uh-oh. There was no way I could shake them, was there? That's my flock! Stupid and self-less.

"Let's back track a second here," this was Iggy, "why are we/you going to the school in the first place?" he inquired. I quickly realized that Angel was the only mind reader here, and the rest of them missed out on my thought process.

"Because that's where she thinks the erasers took Fang," said Angel, smiling up at me, "because that's where they took me," she added. There was a moment of silence as they all absorbed and processed this bit of information.

"You think they want you to come after Fang, don't you?" asked Iggy, turning his head towards me, and quickly catching on. "But why…?" he started questioning but than cut himself off realizing he knew. I decided to fill in for the younger members of the flock, who were all staring at me inquisitively.

"They took Fang because they knew I would follow. They probably figure why bother dragging me there, when I would just come willingly in search of Fang." I began.

"But why wouldn't they take you directly? It's just as easy for them to drag you off to the school as it is for them to drag Fang off to the school," asked Iggy, a little unsure.

"To mess with me. They probably figure I'll comply easier with their commands if Fangs well-being is on the line as well, and not just my own; and the erasers probably think this is fun…those sick twisted bast-"

"Max!" Iggy said cutting me off in harsh whisper.

"Sorry," I mumbled, throwing Iggy a thankful glance for cutting me off before cursing in front of the flock. I quickly controlled my thoughts and began thinking of a plan.

"Just so you know, we're coming with you, you don't have a choice Max," said Angel. She must have been reading my thoughts. I glared at her and then looked at the four determined pairs of eyes holding no room for negotiation.

"Fine," I said, knowing I had no other choice, "than lets not waste time and go." I said, remembering that we had a limited amount of time before the police showed up. _I'm surprised they're not here yet_, I thought to myself. And as if on cue I could hear the faint whirl of sirens in the distance. "Quick, upstairs, grab your bags and meet in the back parking lot." The five of us raced up the stairs and into our rooms.

The moment I saw the bed I was slammed with an intense emptiness, remembering the heavenly night Fang and I had spent together (that is, minus the brain explosion). Fang was my right hand man, I felt lost and empty without him. A few stray tears once again intruded upon my already tear stained skin; _I really need to control this whole crying thing_. I quickly wiped them away, grabbed my backpack and jumped out the window, only to find the four other members of my flock already waiting. The sounds of the sirens suddenly became alarmingly close.

"U and A" I called, and the five of us simultaneously ascended towards the open sky. Of course today the sky was blue, and the clouds puffy and white like cotton candy, as if in mockery of my current emotional state. The cool rush of air against my skin was more than welcome against my hot tearstained cheeks. The bouts of wind ruffling my hair, which usually provided the purpose of putting me at peace, failed for the first time today. I looked to my side at the vacant space that was usually Fang, knowing that this vacancy would taunt me the entire flight, serving as a constant reminder of the emptiness I felt without him flying here by my side. I silently cursed the wind ruffling my hair for not ruffling Fangs as well.

We headed west.

We flew for sixteen hours straight.

"Max, we need to stop." I was so deep in though I hadn't even noticed Iggy fly up next to me.

"Hmm?"

"We need to stop, Max" he impatiently repeated, "we've been flying for sixteen hours and the flocks about to fall out of the sky with exhaustion. And we need food too Max, we never even eat breakfast." I didn't want to stop; we needed to find Fang, who knows what they're doing to him while we're flying around. At the look on my face, Iggy persisted before I could protest. "Max look at them." I did as he said, and instantly felt terrible. Gazzy was holding the hand of Angel, who looked like she was asleep, her wings flapping with as little energy as possible to keep her in flight. Nudge was pulling an Iggy and flying blind because her eyes were closed.

"I'm sorry guys" I said. They all looked up at me wide-eyed that I was speaking; I hadn't muttered a word in the last sixteen hours or so. I looked around and saw a small clearing to the North West. "Clearing two o'clock, Iggy bring up the rear." I ordered, and then began spiraling down.

Once everyone landed, and I did a quick scan of our surroundings to make sure all was safe, I began muttering off orders. "Nudge, Gazzy and Angel go collect wood for a fire. Iggy make a fire pit and once the others are back start the fire. I'm going for food." Each one nodded their dreary heads in acquiescence, not even bothering to ask where I would get food. I figured there must be a town somewhere eventually, and spread my giant white wings and jumped into the sky. I did a quick 360 and noticed some buildings off to my right and headed in that direction. I decided to kick into super speed, wanting to feed my flock as soon as possible.

I found a twenty four hour seven eleven. Thank god something's open; it was the middle of the night after all. The man at the counter gave me a strange look when I walked in. I decided I must look pretty funny. It was the middle of the night, I was a girl – alone, probably looked like I haven't slept in days, and I'm pretty sure I had some sticks and leaves in my hair form flying. I ignored his looks and headed over to the food.

There were two other men in the store as well. Both were dirty and greasy, and were eyeing me suspiciously; they looked about mid twenties. Great. I was in no mood to be dealing with some dirty hormonal crazed men. I decided to ignore them and grabbed six bags of bagels (six out of habit), six boxes of donuts, three boxes of granola bars, and six jars of peanut butter. I carefully balanced all this in my arms and dumped it on the counter, before going back to the refrigerators in the back and grabbing as many water bottles as I could possibly hold. After dumping these on the counter I didn't bother waiting for the cashier to ring up the price and instead just handed him my credit card.

While I was waiting for the card to process, I watched the two greasy men take the opportunity to make their over to me where I stood at the counter.

"Hey baby, what brings you to this part of town so late at night?" said the first man, as the other slowly made his way to my other side in hopes of cornering me in. That was it. Today was definitely the wrong day to mess with Maximum Ride.

"What'd you call me?" I asked the first.

"I called you baby…baby" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"That's what I thought" I said, than punched him so hard, I wiped the smirk right off his face.

"You Bitch" said the second man instantly advancing from behind me. I threw my elbow out hitting him square in the face without even turning around. I heard his body crumple to the floor behind me.

"I am nobody's baby" I said to the two writhing men, than grabbed my groceries and left the store. Ah, that felt better.

When I arrived back at 'camp' I found all four members of my family already asleep around a hastily built fire. They must have been beyond exhausted if they couldn't even stay awake for food, especially Nudge. I set the groceries down against a tree and snuggled in between Nudge and Angel next to the fire, and suddenly felt the full impact of my exhaustion, passing out the moment my head hit the ground.

**A/N: Please review! I have no idea how I am as a write and would love your feedback; any and all comments and criticisms welcome! Hope you enjoying the story!**


	6. Tension

**A/N: Hey, this chapters kinda short, but its mostly a filler, the good stuffs comin soon, I promise! And please review, I need some motivation! Thanx!**

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. What the…? That sounds a lot like…Nudge.

"Nudge, chew with your mouth closed," I said groggily lifting my head off the hard leaf covered ground.

"Sorry Ma-Max you're awake! Wow, you haven't slept this late in a while!" said Nudge excitedly. Why was she always so peppy in the morning? Right, morning means breakfast. Ughh, I did not want to get up, I thought to myself repositioning my head between two surprisingly comfy rocks. But then I smelt the soft aroma of peanut butter, and my stomach grumbled violently.

"Geez Max, why don't you eat something before you stomach kills us all," said Iggy, making Nudge, Gazzy and Angel giggle.

"Fine, I'm coming," I said getting up from my selected patch of ground. "Hey Ig, toss me a bagel and a jar of peanut butter."

"Thank God" chirped the four remaining members of my flock in unison, igniting several bouts of laughter once again.

"Real funny guys. Finish your food quickly, we're leaving in ten," I commanded. I heard several grunts but they all nodded none the less. After stuffing my face with the remaining food, I gathered my backpack and stomped out the remains of the slowly dieing fire. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and headed for the center of the clearing. Once the flock was ready we U and A'd and were flying once again. God it felt good to spread my wings.

"Max, how close do you think we are?" Asked Iggy flying up next to me.

"Right before we landed last night I saw a sign that said 'welcome to Nevada', so I'd say we're pretty close." Nevada was like what? One, maybe two states off? Wow. We really did cover a lot of ground yesterday. My heart swelled with pride as I looked at my flock.

"So then we only have a few hours before we're at the school, don't we?" Iggy looked me in the eyes, and his expression could have broken my heart. I knew he was trying to be strong for all of us, but eyes don't lie, not even blind ones. He was filled with despair at the simple prospect of returning to the school. Behind the melancholic despair resided cold hatred bored deep into him – all of us – from the day we were born. I had pushed these emotions aside, replacing them with thirsty determination in hopes of finding Fang, but at the look in Iggy's eyes I felt the old repressed emotions slowly rising, threatening to erupt.

"Yes Iggy, I suppose we only do have a few hours, why don't you tell the rest of the flock?" I answered his question. With one last glance at me he turned around and headed towards the others. Given my moment of privacy I took a deep breath in attempt to harbor my volcanic emotions. Fear was not an option at this point. Fang depended on me beating my fear, and I would, if only for him.

The flock and I flew for about two more hours in intense silence; each of us trapped in our own world of incoherent and anxious thoughts. The tension was so thick, it became suffocating. At the moment I was about to offer words of comfort to my flock, something else other my voice cut the tension. The school.

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I've been busy. But I promise an update soon, with enough reviews maybe even today!! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, and if any of you have any suggestions, I would more than love to hear them (comments and criticisms too!)! Thanx! Review!**


	7. Mission: Suicide

**Full Chapter Title: Max Ride starring in Mission: Impossible (scratch that)**

** Max Ride starring in Mission: Suicide (that's better)**

**A/N: I am PMNing as fast as I can (Courtesy Aqua279 (thanx for clarifying)!) This chapter may not make sense, but it did in my head so hopefully it made it to the paper okay, lemme know! Thanx! Enjoy!**

"Listen up!" I yelled out loud enough for the flock to hear. "The school's about 200 yards from where we are right now. Land in that small clearing right over there," I said while pointing through a fog of trees to a small grassy area beneath us, "and I'll let you know the plan from there." They all did as they were told and landed quite gracefully, if not a little shakily.

I had a plan. They wouldn't like it. These were the only two things I was sure of. It was risky.

"So what's the plan Cap'n?" asked the Gasman. . The other three looked up at me curiously. Here we go.

"I'm going in alone-" I began. There were immediate screams of protest, but I threw my hand up silencing them before they could form proper sentences. "This is my decision and its final, I'm sorry. There's no point in all five of us risking our lives in that godforsaken place, and you all are more use to me out here. I've thought this through, and it makes the most sense." I paused, waiting for more protests, but surprisingly none came, just silent looks of curiosity. "I'm going to go in alone, while you all wait by the doors over there." I said pointing to the 'main entrance' to the school, if you could even call it that. After they finished looking I continued, "You will know when the alarm goes off that they've discovered me. At that point Erasers are bound to flood each and every exit; that's why I need you guys to wait by those doors…the doors Fang and I _will_ be coming through. I need the four of you to keep that exit open, taking out as many erasers as necessary. I'll go as fast as I can in trying to get Fang out, but I can't guarantee how long we'll be. It really depends on the security they have on him." I let them absorb this information than finally asked, "Do you understand your instructions?"

"Crystal clear" said Nudge standing and performing a mock salute. The others did the same, Iggy a little more hesitantly.

"Are you sure about this Max?" he asked. "It's dangerous," _thank you captain obvious,_ "and how are you going to get in?" Damn. I had hoped he wouldn't ask this question; I hated lying to the flock. But I had no choice but to lie, if they really knew I was basically on a suicide mission they would never let me go. But I had to go, at least _try _to save Fang even if it was a wasted effort. I could never forgive myself for not trying. Fortunately I've already formulated a fake plan.

"I figure Fang will most likely be in the basement of the building, if you guys remember that's where most of the 'excitement' always was. So my plan is to sneak into the basement. This will definitely set off the alarm and block my exits, but if you guys keep the front one open we can run out." Thinking back to a dark past, I remembered the basement being the area for the more _difficult _and_ complex_ experiments…it muffled sound better. I shuddered at the thought. The basement was where I first met the flock and Fang was definitely down there. The problem with this plan though was that it was too simple; it's virtually impossible to 'sneak' into the school, their security is ridiculous. Really, the only way in was to walk in, no joke. I just prayed the flock would by this plan.

"And you honestly think that will work?" asked Iggy.

"Yes I do.I've thought about it a lot, and I think it's the best plan we've got." I calmly replied, _man I hate lying to the flock._ "One last thing and this is important. If I'm not out in an hour I need you to go to this address, before you get yourselves taken, okay? Tell them you're part of my flock, you can show them your wings, and wait a week." I said, handing a very confused Iggy a folded piece of paper. "If Fang and I still don't show up to that address in a week than Iggy, you're in charge, don't try and rescue us." This last sentence caused a lot of petrified and confused looks, but no one said anything. Whether they were shocked into silence at the prospect of Fang and I not returning or not, I'm not sure. I saw a few stray tears fall from Angels big blue eyes, and my heart deflated – she has that effect on people.

"Angel, sweetie its okay, it's just a precaution, I'll be out in no time, don't worry baby." I said picking her up and wiping away her tears.

"Please don't go Max. I know you love Fang," this made me blush a little – that little mind reader, "and I love him too, he's like my brother - my father almost, but I don't want to live without you too! I can't Max!" Angel said as her tears steadily increased.

I looked around at the torn faces of my flock trying to find the right words. "I know this is a risk, but Fang means a lot to all of us, and I have to try. Please, trust me, we will come back. I promise" I said trying to convince them and myself that I would. I wiped away the rest of Angel's tears and set her back on the ground. I looked around and received the nods of approval that I needed and decided it was time to roll.

"Okay, now let's not waste time, you guys ready?" They all nodded, simultaneously transforming their faces from ones of fear, nervousness and sadness to one's of cold fury and determination. They looked lethal – that's my flock.

I put out my fist and four other fists followed suit stacking one on top of the other. I lifted my free hand and tapped the top. We all yelled and broke apart and stared at each other, our bond stronger than ever. I finally made the signal and the four remaining members of my flock turned and ran off in silence to their assigned direction, leaving me alone in the clearing. I suddenly felt very nauseous. _Too bad Max, suck it up…its time to roll_. Yes it is.

I turned and headed to the back of the building as silently as possible. I chose the back so the flock wouldn't see what my _real _plan was…my virtually suicidal plan.

I turned a corner and found what I was looking for; a security camera. Picking up my presence it turned towards me. I confidently walked up to it, crossed my arms over my chest, popped my hip, and begin tapping my foot, then said, "Yo, where can a girl get a decent meal around here?"

"Ah, my dear Maximum, we've been expecting you," said the all too familiar voice from a speaker I couldn't see. "Why don't you step inside?" asked Jeb Batchelder.

Taking a deep breath I said, "How hospitable of you Jeb," and stepped inside the already open door. I was in.

"Now I'm guessing you're here for your dear Fang, am I correct?" Jeb asked, with the most evil of evil smirks on his face. God, how I wish I could just wipe that petty little smirk of that face of his…I can't wait.

"Drop the act Jeb, I'm not here to play word games with you, now where's Fang?" I asked dropping all false pretenses of familiarity.

"This is no act, Maximum, and surely you didn't come here thinking we'd hand Fang right over. You're smarter than that…I know you are." _Creepy _ "And I'm also sure you've figured our whole plan out as well." He said taking a step closer.

"No, I did not think you'd hand Fang right over; you're right, I am smarter than that." I said, also taking a step forward, body confident and eyes blazing. "And yes I did figure out your plan, and I must say Jeb these new tactics of yours have worked out quite well for you so far. But I'm a rather traditional girl and not quite ready to follow to these rules. So to make things easier for yourself, why don't you just tell me where Fang is, and this can be over."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Maximum" said Jeb becoming alarmingly serious. "Trust me Maximum, its better for both of you if you play along; don't fight."

"And I'm afraid I can't do that Jeb," I said throwing his previous words back in his face. "Seeing as how things went last time I trusted you, I think I'm going to follow my instincts on this one." I took one last step closer to Jeb, looking him in the eyes, letting my years of hate flow straight through me into him.

"There're hundreds of Erasers here Max. I told them to leave you alone unless given orders, hoping that you'd come willingly. The moment you touch me, they'll be on you." He said quickly realizing my intentions. "Don't make me do this the hard way. I don't want to resort to _those _measures." That was the last sentence he got out before my fist collided with his temple, no doubt shattering the side of his skull. That will definitely hurt in the morning, I thought to myself, a huge smirk on my face. My moment of glory was quickly shut down by the sound of alarms, someone had been watching on the security cams. Time to go.

I quickly looked around the room and found a door to my left. I ran to it just in time to see the door on the opposite side open up and several Erasers enter the room with the now unconscious Jeb. Turning back I realized I was standing in a long familiar hallway; the basement (the "serious testing" zone), Fang has to be here.

The hall was probably about a hundred yards long and it split into two more hallways, left and right, at the end. There were doors on both sides spanning the entire length. Crap, this was a lot of rooms.

"There she is!" came the yells from one of the many Erasers rapidly gaining on me. I continued running down the hall looking in the windows on the doors. Some of the rooms were labs, others had cages, and others were cells themselves. Fang was probably in one of these cells.

"Fang!" I yelled, even though he probably couldn't hear me even if he was in one of these rooms. But I had to try, "Fang! Where are you?!" came my desperate yells. I came to the end of the hall and had to choose left or right, damn! I could hear the Erasers angry footsteps behind me, it sounded like a lot and they were close. I was about to make a decision when I heard one of the Erasers yell.

"Don't let her turn right!" One from the back called, making my decision for me. The ones in front seeing me about to turn right instantly began sprinting. Man, the Erasers were stupid. You'd think that after all this time in a lab, the white coats would have figured out how to make them smarter; oh well, no complaints here. I continued running down the hall yelling Fangs name and looking in all the doors. I was nearing the end of the hallway and began to panic, where was he? That's when I saw him.

I looked in the second to last door, this room was a cell. I stopped because this was the only cell I'd seen that had anything in it. There was an unconscious figure lying against the wall in the back of the room. It was Fang, I knew it. His clothes were completely destroyed; torn and ripped head to toe. He was absolutely filthy, covered in dried blood, dirt, and sweat. This wasn't the worst part though; he was chained to the wall. He had chains that looked as if made of titanium around his neck, wrists, and ankles. The sight broke my heart, freezing me in place. The tears began to come. _No Max, focus!_ I thought.

I turned around to see the group of Eraser's only feet from me. I had no choice but to take them on first. Hold on Fang!

The entire group charged at me fists swinging. There was no way I could take them, cornered at the end of the hall like this. Instead of swinging back I took a running start, then dropped to the floor feet first and slid underneath them, letting the momentum take me. I came up on the other side, in the intersection the three hallways made, to see the group of Erasers fumbling over themselves in attempt to turn around and recharge at me. I took advantage of their moment of disorientation and struck my first blow. I came up behind the biggest one and clapped my hands as hard as I could on the sides of his head; one on each ear. This blew out his ear drums and he dropped to the floor screaming.

The others began their attack. My fists went into hyper-drive landing at least six or seven good blows, about three Erasers went down. This left about nine. They circled around where I was standing in the intersection, a few already bleeding. I could feel the pain of where one eraser managed to land punch to my shoulder; he had been going for my head but I dodged it last second, but not soon enough and he hit my shoulder. I kicked my leg out sensing an Eraser coming up behind me, at the same time throwing out an elbow to one on my side. I then flipped over one coming at me from the front and kicked him hard in the back, sending him sprawling on his face, but at the same time an Eraser came at me from the back planting me in a chokehold. I tried to get out of it, but he was too strong, really strong actually. Damn, they must have upgraded them! Another Eraser came up on my side helping the other one to hold me. I continued to struggle and could feel the two Erasers slowly losing their group on me. I grabbed the arms of the one holding my neck and flipped him over me, planting him on the ground, than punched the other one square in the jaw. There were only a few Erasers left but after fighting the two I just did I wasn't so sure I could take on the few that were left. I decided to get to Fang first, after waking him up the two of us could probably get out of this.

I made a run for the cell I found fang in. I tugged on the door but it wouldn't budge. I slammed my shoulder into trying to loosen it up. I could hear the Erasers running up behind me. _Come on stupid door, just open!_ I gave one more huge thrust with my shoulder, and the reluctant door flew open, just as the few remaining Erasers grabbed me. I saw Fangs eyes begin to flutter open at the loud sound.

"Fang!" I yelled, wanting him to get up. "Fang! Get up! Wake up! You need to get out of those chains, Come o-" but my efforts were cut off when the erasers grabbing me tugged so hard I flew out of the room and to the other side of the hallway. My head slammed against the wall and my wings crumbled, I could feel warm blood begin to make its way down my scalp. I got up, fighting off the dizziness threatening to take over, and broke through the wall of Erasers, knocking them to the ground and into Fangs room. He was slowly beginning to rise; painfully beginning to rise.

"Max! How…?" he began, but didn't finish his sentence seeing the crowd of advancing erasers.

"No time to explain" I said throwing myself down on the floor to help him up. "We need to get out of here!" Even though I knew it was no use to try and get his chains off I tried anyway; kind of like this rescue mission here, if one can even call it that. I pulled him up and leaned him against the wall as he began to sway; _God, what did they do to him?_ Underneath the dirt and dried blood I could see how weak he really looked. His knees were swollen and purple. Through the rips in his shirt I could see his mutilated rib cage. When I looked to his face, I saw the worst of it all. Both his eyes were black and blue and he had a gash on his cheek. His skin was a pasty yellowish color as well. But the part that broke my heart was the look in his eyes; they were black and empty. They weren't the usual pretend devoid of emotion empty; they were a defeated empty, like he had nothing left in him to fill them; there really was no more emotion. _Oh God Fang._

"Max! Why'd you come?! Get out of here while you still can!" he yelled at me, but it was no use. I was seized by the Erasers who had recently regained their balance.

It's difficult to avoid the inevitable.

**A/N: Sorry if this was confusing, I tried to make it as clear as possible. If you need anything clarified just ask. And this was my first time writing a fight scene, so…yeah, let me know how im doin with that. There's lots of drama and faxness to come as well, I promise! And please review! With enough motivation hopefully ill update tomorrow! (maybe even later tonight(probably)!) Bear with me!**


	8. two way

Max! Why'd you come?! Get out of here while you still can!" he yelled at me, but it was no use. I was seized by the Erasers who had recently regained their balance.

It's difficult to avoid the inevitable…this much was undeniable.

The erasers were too strong and too plenty, they pinned me to the bottom of Fang's cell, my cheek pressed against the age-old grime. I looked to Fang against the wall; he appeared ready to drop and the spot, weak with fatigue. But he stood, tall and firm.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Fang yelled at the erasers holding me flat against the ground. He made a move as if to fight one of my erasers but his chains held him back. I was furiously struggling against my captors and was sent a kick to the ribs to lessen my efforts. I felt a faint crack and let out a gasp, but nothing more. Fang saw the pain register on my face, and something else registered on his in return. The vacant eyes from moments ago began to fill, to rejuvenate with life; angry, furious life, but life none the less.

"Touch her again and I-" he began but was cut short by a blow to the head that sent him to his knees.

"Leave him alone! You filthy excuse for a being!" I yelled at the attacking eraser. How dare they treat Fang like that! I couldn't bear it.

"Enough!" came the voice from the man who moments ago I basically shattered his skull. I looked up from my spot on the floor to the very swollen and heavily wrapped face of Jeb Batchelder. "I warned you Maximum. I told you to play nice, but you wouldn't listen. Now, it's my turn not to play nice-"

"You never played nice Jeb! You're the dirtiest player here!" I retorted, which got me another nasty kick to the stomach, and ignited Fang's furious struggles once again.

"Restrain him!" ordered Jeb taking notice of Fang slowly overpowering his erasers. Three more erasers pounced on Fang sending him brutally to the floor, making us now eye level.

"I'm afraid Maximum you don't know the meaning of playing dirty, and I am more than willing to do so if it means the abolition of your insubordination. I think its time we taught you to take this seriously." At this he nodded to Fang's Erasers.

Fang seemed to know what was about to happen and I saw true fear cross his face for about the first time – _ever._ The erasers held him down as they began to undo his chains; I needed to say something before we ran out of time.

I looked him in the eyes and whispered, "There's something I never got the chance to tell you…I love you" I saw the first traces of hope cross eyes since I found him lying in ruins here. And then he smiled, and I swear the stars shifted. The hope that had been slowly fading became renewed; his smile gave what I knew I would need to get threw whatever was about to happen.

The erasers jerked him up with his arms behind his back and he mouthed the words _I will always love you, _and then he was taken out of the room.

"Its time you learned to cooperate Maximum," said Jeb. I had almost forgotten I was being held down to the bottom of a cell by a bunch of erasers in the same room with the man who I had vowed a life of hatred – a smile from Fang will do that to you.

The erasers jerked me up to standing position with my arms behind my back, crushing my wings. I was dragged down the third hallway, the one on the left side of the intersection. I was brought into a room that was about the size of a bedroom. On the main wall was what looked like a giant window to another room. The room you could see into was cold cement like this one. In it was one silver medal chair that had a lot of wires hanging off of it. On the end of each wire was a little circular pad.

On both the right and left walls of the room I was in, were several television screens receiving feed off cameras from the room this one looked into. In the center of this room were three rows of bunches.

My hands and wings had been restrained and tied and I was forced to sit down in the front row of benches. My feet were then tied and Erasers filed into to the rest of the benches taking a seat. On my left side sat several Erasers and on my right sat Jeb. The situation was definitely creeping me out, and my curiosity was slowly gaining the better of me. I was about to ask what was going to happen, when the situation was made eerily clear. Through an intercom system in the wall I heard people enter the room in front of me – the room the giant window looked into. Four erasers had come in with a tied up Fang and sat him down in the chair. Fang looked up but seemed to look right past me, his black eyes not meeting mine, and I realized I was looking at a two-way mirror, Fang had no idea I was here. The erasers began to strap Fang down to the chair. Correction – they strapped, bound, chained, and tied fang to the chair. As they began placing the small circular pads all over Fangs skin, I knew exactly what they were doing.

"This is low even for you Jeb." I said, as I felt a fury rise in me that I had never experienced before.

"No Maximum, this is necessary. You pushed me to do this Maximum; this is for you; so you learn understand." He replied as the erasers finished putting the pads on Fang, who just sat there still as a rock. I couldn't let this happen to him, it was all my fault! They were going to – no! I can't even think the word! I had to stop this; I'd do anything to stop this!

"Jeb please, I'll cooperate, just don't do this!" I pleaded, yes I pleaded. I would plead and beg all day to save Fang from such a torment, especially because of me!

"I'm sorry Maximum, but I'm afraid this is necessary. We need to ensure your cooperation. We cannot afford anymore doubts."

"CONSIDER IT ENSURED! ALL DOUBTS ELIMINATED!!" I screamed. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm sorry Maximum" said Jeb one last time and with that he headed over to the intercom, and pressed a button saying, "You may proceed". At his command all the Erasers left the room, and one entered. Ari.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness, the next chapter should be longer. Please give me your feedback, I need as much as I can get!**

**P.S. It's about 2 a.m. so I do apologize for anything that may have gone wrong…and the next chapter might be a little rough, just a warning**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review, Review, Review!**


	9. The chair

At his command all the Erasers left the room, and one entered. Ari.

"Ah, Señor Fang, I've been waiting for my turn to come," said Ari with a sick satanic smirk on his face as he approached Fang. Everything could be heard through the intercom.

Fang just laughed; a cold, hard laugh, and said, "and I've been expecting you Señor Ari.," and then he looked up to meet him in the eyes. Ari flinched at his look, but quickly regained his stature. Fangs eyes were bold and defiant, letting on nothing in the form of fear; the force of his gaze temporarily disarming Ari…that's the Fang I know and love.

"Jeb, please don't do this! Please, I-I'm begging you! Dammit Jeb! I'll cooperate; I'll do as you say, please!" I pleaded over and over again, tears streaming down my cheeks, in useless attempts at liberating Fang. But it was no use, Ari, the kid/thing I hate most in the world other than Jeb, had been given his orders and he _would_ carry them out. He wanted to carry them out; I could see the excitement on his face. _Man, I can't wait to rip him apart! _

I was simply ignored by Jeb, who stood patiently waiting for Ari to proceed.

"We have a proposition for you Fang," stated Ari approaching Fang a little more closely, "we need you to convince Max to stay here with us and cooperate, and we will let you go." A sick twisted smile was slowly making its way across his face.

"Yeah, sorry, that doesn't really work for me," replied Fang. _Wait, what?_ Of course it works for you, Fang! Take it, get yourself out of here! I began mentally screaming at him. Was he crazy?

"Oh really? And this is because?" asked Ari.

"Because I'd rather die in this hell hole knowing she was safe from your – poor excuse for a living creatures' – hands than leave; and the alternative is quite unacceptable." Fang replied proudly, but at the same time winning himself a sharp blow to the face from a half-transformed Ari, leaving three huge claw marks in the side of his face. Blood instantly began to ooze down his face and onto his shoulder, but he never made a sound. My heart swelled beyond all possibility by what Fang had just said. Was Fang really willing to die for me? _No! _He couldn't! Stupid Fang, why do you always have to play hero?! Fresh tears had begun making their way to the surface of my eyes.

"For once I'd have to say I agree with you, Fang," began Ari. "I think I'll rather enjoy playing with you for a bit, it'd be a shame if you were to leave so soon." And with that statement he pressed the button of a little control in his hand that I hadn't noticed before.

"Noo!" I shouted, but it was no use.

At the touch of the button Fang's body jerked in violent pain. His eyes squeezed closed and his hands curled into furious fists. His body became rigid, violent shudders wracking him head to toe. The restraints binding him cut into his rebelling form, drawing blood from his wrists, thighs, ankles, and waist. Fang remained like this for what seemed like an eternity but was probably only seconds. And then Ari released the button.

Fang became instantly limp, sliding down in his chair as much as his restraints would allow. His breathing was heavy, and when he opened his eyes, I saw the full force of his pain. My hot tears became more and more hectic as I fought against my captors with a strength I didn't know I possessed. The erasers holding me to my seat on the bench were growing weak against my efforts.

"Restrain her! Make her watch!" Jeb yelled. About four more erasers came over and assisting the others lifted me up and slammed me against the mirror with a violent thud. They pressed my face against the glass making me watch the full scene in front of me.

"Now I'm going to ask you again," said Ari hovering over a limp Fang, "do we have a deal?"

Fang cleared his throat, finding his voice, and replied, "Hmm… this still doesn't really work for me."

"Alright, your choice," smirked Ari pressing the button once again, sending electric currents through Fangs body.

This time Fang let out a gasp, and his body became rigid and his eyes flew shut. With each passing second the restraints cut deeper and deeper into his skin, drawing more and more blood. I couldn't watch anymore and tried turning my face away, but it was held in place by the furry paw of an eraser. Ari continued to hold down the button; he wasn't letting go.

"Stop! He's gonna kill him! Jeb, please, I'll cooperate!" I began sobbing, falling to my knees, only to be picked right back up by the erasers. Jeb said nothing, and I continued to sob and watch in horror as Fang jerked and jolted in obvious extreme pain. Finally Ari let go of the button, and Fang once again became limp, except this time he didn't open his eyes.

"Fang!" I yelled, "Wake up!" I knew he couldn't hear me, but that didn't matter, I had to try. Ari approached Fang and slapped his cheeks.

"Wake up pretty boy!" he yelled in fangs ear. Fang eyes slowly began to flutter open, and he made a feeble attempt to sit up straight, looking Ari in the face.

"Bored already?" Fang asked in what was no doubt supposed to be a defiant voice, but came out more as a choked murmur.

"Not even close," retorted Ari with a smirk. "Now, I will ask you again, do we have a deal?" _Just say yes Fang!_

"Hmm, tough one…yeah, I'm still gonna have to say no" Fang simply replied. Aris smirk instantly became a grimace as he punched Fang square in the face. I heard a faint pop and Fangs nose erupted in a stream of flowing blood, definitely broken.

"Do we have a deal?" Ari asked again.

"Nope" Fang replied once more – he was the master of one word answers. Ari punched him again, this time in his exposed stomach, definitely breaking the few unbroken ribs. Fang coughed and doubled over in pain, now breathing in short and difficult raspy breaths.

"Do we have a deal?!" Ari asked, yelling this time.

Fang tried to speak but it was too difficult and he just shook his head.

"Stubborn…fine, it's your choice," said Ari taking a few steps back, pressing the button one last time. And once again Fangs body became rigid as the volts of electricity coursed through every fiber of his being; causing him immense pain with every millisecond he was conscious. His eyes were shut tightly and his jaw was clenched so firm he would surely break his teeth. I could see every muscle in Fangs (rather ripped) body tense and contract with the shooting pain. Ari continued to hold the button down.

"You bastards! You goddamn BASTARDS!" I screamed and yelled. My voice became hoarse and I just cried silent tears as I watched the writhing Fang. How long was Ari going to hold that button? It would surely kill Fang!

Fang's body suddenly became limp but continued to writhe as Ari continued to hold the button. He fell forward in his seat and the momentum sent the entire chair to the ground, Fangs shoulder smashing against the cold cement. Ari's eyes were crazed and he had a sick and mad smile plastered on his face; he was completely entranced.

I tried to yell and scream but nothing more came, my voice was dead, and Fang was surely dieing. I heard a movement on my side and looked over to see a slightly angered Jeb approach the intercom and press a button.

"Ari that's enough" he commanded the crazed eraser. Ari didn't even flinch. "Ari! That is enough! We need him alive!" Ari looked up at the mirror and finally and reluctantly let go of the button. I watched in utter horror as Fang lay limp tied to a medal chair on a concrete floor. His breathing was slow and heavy and his eyes weren't opening.

Ari walked outside and came back in with three other erasers and a bucket of water. He walked over to where Fang lay and dumped the entire bucket on him.

"Hey pretty boy!" he yelled. Fang flinched at the water, letting out a groan, and his eyes opened the tiniest speck. Ari nodded to the three other erasers and with his command they went over to release Fang from the chair. They picked him up by his arms, his feet dragging lightly on the floor and his head hanging to his chest.

Ari approached Fang and lifted his chin up so that the barely conscious Fang was looking him in the eyes.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you one last time…do we have a deal?"

Fang opened his mouth but no words came out. Ari waited patiently for fang to gain the strength to find his voice. He swallowed a few times and tried to clear his throat. Finally he let out a sound.

"What was that?" demanded Ari. _Please let that be a yes! Let this end for him!_

"That was…" fang let out in harsh rasp. He took a deep breath and slowly stood up looking Ari right in the eyes; I could tell this simple task of standing straight was causing him unbearable pain. "That was a - FUCK YOU," he finished in a much stronger voice.

Aris face contorted with rage and he let out a fierce snarl. He punched Fang in the side of the head, sending him straight to the ground. Fang was out before he even hit it. The three other erasers picked him up and dragged him out of the room.

Ari walked straight up to the mirror and looked right into it. "'Till next time my dear Maximum."

I glared at him with the force of a thousand suns, my hatred so strong my body felt as if it was burning in it. My anger was flowing through every vein, every cell, and every molecule, seeping into to and through each single microscopic poor, radiating off my skin.

I would get Fang out of here, if it was the last thing I did, I would get him out, and Ari and Jeb were going down in the process. I had no doubt in my mind. Merciful Maximum Ride was dead. I was lethal, and I was out.

**A/N: yes? No? maybe so? Lemme no! And don't give up, there will be a joyful faxness reunion _very_ soon! Please Review!!**


	10. Stupid Fang again

**A/N: Here's a slightly longer chapter…Warning: Will contain Faxness**

"I Hope that it is clear to you now, just how serious we are Maximum." said Jeb cautiously approaching my side. I said nothing in return; I had cried all I could cry and my tears had long since ceased. I stood frozen and glaring wishing I had the power to burn straight through him with the strength of my gaze.

"Impressive, you're not even talking back anymore, maybe we should have thought of this sooner." Jeb said with a pondering look on his face. There was just nothing I had left to say to him.

"Oh and just to let you know, we let your flock go. We found them fighting erasers at the front entrance, and I made my orders clear; not to pursue. You should thank me, maximum, the erasers wanted to take them out." He finished, most likely hoping I would thank him. He had some nerve thinking I would so much as praise him ever again. I looked up and instead of thanking him, spit right in his face.

I received a few blows from my holding erasers in return; but it didn't matter. It was worth it, just to see the expression on Jebs face. He looked horrified for a second, but quickly recovered his resolve, wiping the spit away.

"I should have expected that, I suppose" he said. _Man, his eerily calm resolve was infuriating! _For once, I'd like him to snap, just completely lose it. Hmmm…- "you may take her back now" he said, nodding to my captors. At his command they flipped me over so I was face up and dragged me out of the room. I didn't struggle because I was exhausted from my relentless and useless efforts when they were torturing Fang (just thinking that made me feel sick to my stomach.), and I was still completely bound, and quite dizzy form the hits I'd taken minutes ago after spitting on Jeb. _That felt so good by the way._

They stopped in front of one of the cells, opened the door and threw me in. I landed with my back to the wall, facing the door. I tried to get up, but I was still bound and my body was in a lot of pain; I definitely had a few broken bones. Fighting off my ribs violent protests, I flipped over to check out the rest of the cell, and to my surprise saw an unbound Fang lying against the wall. He was a bloody, black and blue mess, lying in a dirty heap on the floor. They had removed his tattered shirt when placing the electrodes on his skin, and I noticed that his once hard and chiseled stomach was now just a bloody broken mess. He shivered in his sleep and my heart broke once more. I slowly and difficulty made my way over to him, twisting, turning, and hopping on the cold floor.

"Fang…fang, wake up," I whispered, "I'm here now, Fang, it's over" I coaxed him, trying to wake him up. But it was no use, he was out cold. He shivered once again, his bare skin against the frozen floor. A few silent tears slipped out upon seeing his vulnerable form; it tore me apart. I felt like we were in some sort of third-world prison, instead of a genetics lab. He was lying on his side against the wall, his arms wrapped around his waist in order to preserve his body's natural warmth.

I scooted over to him, and sat up against the wall. I reached both my hands down (they were still tied together) and lifted his head into my lap. I brushed away the bangs covering his forehead and ran my hands through his hair. He immediately tensed at my touch, but relaxed almost just as quickly. We sat like this for a while; I just watching his heavy and forced breathing. Eventually my exhaustion caught up to me. Yawning I scooted out from underneath his head and lied down next to him. I pressed my body against his, enjoying the comfort I long missed, and hoping to warm him. I went to reach across his body and grab his hand but was stopped when I quickly realized I was still bound. Instead I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes snuggling closer, letting my last tears fall onto his hard chest, and said, "Good night Fang, I'm so sorry" and with that fell fast asleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I woke up in the same position I had fallen asleep in next to Fang, except something was slightly different…his arms were around me. I was so warm and comfortable here next to him, that I didn't want to move, but all the same reluctantly lifted my head. I looked up to meet Fangs open eyes.

"Fang! You're awake!" I screeched jumping a little.

"Ah, don't jump please." He rasped.

"Oh, sorry" I whispered lying my head back down. "How do you feel?" I asked into his chest.

He just groaned in response, and then said, "I just woke up." I looked up again and saw that he was about to say something more and laid my head back down. "When I woke up," he continued, "I saw you lying here, and I thought I was dreaming again…I thought I was dead." I looked up and saw the sad, hopeless look in his eyes, and wanted to cry – _again. _

"Fang-" I said in a feeble voice, but was cut off before I could finish.

"Hold on a second, are you still tied up?" he asked looking down at my hands.

"Yeah, the erasers didn't bother to untie me." I replied in an angry tone.

"Let's get you untied first" he said. Good idea, these binds were really beginning to cut into me. I rolled away from his side and got up balancing on my knees, and he let out a grunt.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"It's fine" he said while attempting to prop himself up on his elbows. He took in a sharp breath and fell back on his back.

"Ok, not the best idea." He groaned.

"Hold on" I said, and scooted up next to his side. "If you could just untie my hands, I could help you up." By the look on his face I could tell he hated the prospect that he was so weak, but he sucked it up and reached up and began untying my hands. After a few struggled moments and couple sharp breaths of pain, my hands were untied.

"Thanx" I said, as he laid his hands back down and closed his eyes, I suppose attempting to harbor his pain.

I reached down and untied the leftover straps on my waist, and the ones around my ankles. My wrists, ankles, and waist were all purple and raw from where the straps had been, but nothing too serious. I reached under my sweatshirt to my back to untie my wings but couldn't reach the straps.

"Fang," I said turning to him, "do you think you can untie my wings?" I asked.

He nodded his head and opened his eyes. He propped himself on his elbows again in another attempt to get up. He gasped again but this time stayed up. I walked behind him and hooked my hands under his arms bending down. With a little help from him I lifted him upright and sat him against the wall.

He let out a shaky breath I didn't know he'd been holding and said, "thanx"

"No problem" I replied. I took off my sweatshirt and sat beside him with my back to him in my tank top. He reached up and began unbinding my wings. I closed my eyes letting the full force of his soft touch sooth my troubled mind. He tapped my shoulder when he was done and I turned around to face him.

"Fang…" I began again, "I'm so sorry" I said looking down, not meeting his penetrating gaze.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Max." he said. "You have no control over what the white coats do. Don't you dare blame yourself." He said forcefully.

"It is my fault, Fang! They took you because of me! They tor-…tortured you because of me!" I shouted, tears now cascading down my face. A little more quietly I said, "You could have just said yes."

"Said yes?!" he was now shouting too, "Max, I could never hand you over to the white coats! I couldn't live with myself if I had said yes!" he said lifting my chin to meet his eyes.

"Fang, don't you see? You only said no, because of the guilt you'd feel…you can't let guilt rule you if anything ever happened to me." I retorted, fresh tears still falling.

"Yes, Max, I would feel guilty, immensely so. But worst of all, I'd be…I'd be heart broken max…I love you" he concluded wiping the tears off my face. That was the first time I'd heard those words come from his mouth, and it was so much different from when he mouthed them, or even whispered. Those three words sounded amazing coming from his lips; the lips of my angel. I felt a happiness beyond any happiness I'd felt before. Leave it to Fang to make you feel happy when you're sitting in a third-world type cell.

"You're so stupid sometimes, Fang" I said and with that I kissed him. I pressed my lips forcefully against his for a brief second, then leaned back looking him in the eyes and said, "And I, love you, Fang". He smiled one of those rare – apocalypse now – smiles, and I once again swooped in to close the gap between us. His lips met mine halfway and we were instantly drawn into the most passionate kiss. He reached his hands up against my cheeks and I threw my arms around his neck, running my hands through his hair. I pressed closer to him gently, careful to avoid any serious injury. Taking notice Fang brushed his tongue against my teeth demanding access, which I gladly provided and returned. We remained locked together, our tongues dancing around. I felt his warm hands brush the bare skin of my lower back, and shivered at the touch. He smiled against my lips, causing me to react by just deepening the kiss.

After what seemed like forever we finally broke apart, our foreheads touching, panting and gasping for air. I noticed his labored breathing, and decided a little too late that maybe that wasn't that best idea..._oops, my bad.._

"Sorry" I laughed.

"No complaints here, that was definitely worth it" he said, smiling. He then doubled over coughing, breaking the moment. When he sat back up I noticed fresh blood on the back of his hand.

"Oh my god, Fang, you're bleeding internally!" I shouted, grabbing his hand. _Are you stupid Max? Of course he is, he was electrocuted - and more than once! _I mentally scolded myself.

"I'm fine" he coughed.

"No you're not" I retorted, taking another look at him, he was a mess. "God I'm so stupid, let me get you cleaned up." I said ripping off a small piece of my tank top.

"Really Max, I'm fine" he tried.

"Shut up Fang, no offense, but you're a mess." I said. He quickly glanced over his body and his eyes widened a bit at the bloody sight he was. He said nothing more.

I started with his face, scrubbing and scraping as much blood and dirt off as I could. While I worked he closed his eyes (it probably hurt to have me scrubbing his swollen self, but I needed to patch him up) and I began asking him questions.

"Fang," I said, "What happened after they took you from the motel?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at my inquisitive face than closed them once again, took a deep breath and proceeded to answer my question.

"I woke up in a cage in a dark room, but I could hear a loud noise, and the room was moving and jolting a lot so I assumed I was in a jet or a helicopter." I could see the anger enter his face as it became tense at the mention of a cage. "They threw a dark sheet over the cage when we landed and carried me in here – the school." He took a deep breath, and I could tell the next part was difficult. "They strapped me to…to that chair, asked me every question they could think of that had to do with you. It was weird, Jeb wanted to learn how you were _evolving. _I guess he's trying to determine whether or not you can save the world or something." He said, opening his eyes. At the mention of that _chair _I stopped cleaning his face, but quickly restarted when he looked at me.

"What'd you say?" I asked keeping calm, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Nothing." _What? Is he crazy?! _And than I remembered back to when I first found Fang in his cell yesterday with the erasers. … "_I think its time we taught you to take this seriously." At this he nodded to Fang's Erasers. Fang seemed to know what was about to happen and I saw true fear cross his face for about the first time – ever…_That's why he was scared, he knew what was going to happen. He knew they would torture him again.

"Dammit Fang!" I said instantly becoming angry. "Why do you always have to play hero?!" I shouted.

"I don't always play hero, that's your job Max. You've been there for the flock and I more times than I can count." He retorted.

"Fang do you realize how many times you've saved me?" I said.

He pondered this for a moment, than smiled and said, "Almost as many times as you've saved me". _What?!_

"What?! Fang I nev-"

"Shut up Max" he sounded serious so I shut my mouth and left it that. _How could I have possibly saved him? O well, he clearly wasn't going to tell me._ We sat in silence for a few minutes before I started questioning him again.

"Fang, what happened after the chair?"

"They threw me in here"

"And?" I asked, knowing there was more to this.

"And…" he said keeping his eyes closed, "And then they took me back for round two." He finished. I was going to kill Jeb if it was the last thing I did, I thought, my anger flaring to alarming degrees.

"How could you stand it?" I whispered, knowing this was a stupid question but asking it all the same.

He kept his eyes closed then after a tense silence finally said, "You" and then nothing more. I grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers and kissed the back of it. We sat for a while in silence, and eventually his breathing became slow and steady although still a little raspy, and I noticed he was asleep. I took the opportunity to try and clean his stomach, wiping carefully around his broken ribs. I sat admiring his body, I didn't see him without a shirt often; when did he become so…manly? _Never mind that Max, Focus! _ I thought, blushing to myself.

I pressed a little harder trying to wipe a clump of dried blood away, next to his rib, and heard him take in a sharp breath, waking up again.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry Fang" I said.

"Its ok…lets just take a brake." He whispered grabbing my waist and sliding down to lie on the floor. I curled up against his body keeping us warm, laying my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" he whispered drearily into my hair.

"What are they going to do with us? I mean, why are they just leaving us in here? This may sound strange, and its not that I'm complaining…but shouldn't they be experimenting on us or something?"

"I don't know Max." he said in a whisper that was barely inaudible. He was exhausted and for good reason. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers once again.

"I'm sorry Fang, I _will_ get us out of here… go to sleep." I said

"Never be sorry Max." he whispered and then he fell asleep. I followed soon after while thinking of a plan to get back to our flock, and pondering what was to come when we wake up.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	11. Emotions

I woke up to the sound of steady breathing, still wrapped comfortably in Fangs arms. I pulled my head off his chest and looked up at his face. He was still asleep and looked so peaceful. He slowly began to open his eyes.

"Hey there sleepy" I said poking him in the side. He groaned and unwrapped his arms from around my waist. I frowned and made a slight whiny noise…_did I really just do that? _

"Aw, does Max want my big strong arms back?" he jeered flicking my nose and making me blush.

"Don't flatter yourself" I retorted, making a quick recovery and slapping his shoulder sitting up.

"I don't need to, you've already taken care of that part for me" he smirked, sitting up as well, than tackling me in a vicious tickle. _Well someone's feeling better today._

"Well Good morning Mr. Cocky, would you mind telling me what you've done with my good friend _Mr. dark and Brooding_?" I laughed, trying to escape Fang's tickles. I grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over so I was straddling his waist. "Maybe you've seen him; he's kinda tall, somewhat dirty, and has a long, mangy mop for hair." I said inching my face closer to his.

"Your types Mangy and dirty eh?" he snickered, while his bangs fell gently into his face. He may be kind of dirty, but man he looked sexy…_oh my god, did I just say sexy? Oh well, its true…_

"No my type's, tall, dark, handsome…he definitely needs to be defined, and no doubt mysterious." I replied inching my face even closer to his. Our lips were now only centimeters apart, and I could feel his hot breath against mine.

"So, you think I'm handsome and defined, huh?" he smirked.

"Uh huh" I said in a whisper and finally closed the gap between our lips. He kissed me back forcefully, and we were about to deepen the kiss and head into one of our now very frequent make-out sessions, when the door to the cell slammed open. Whoever it was just caught me straddling Fang on the floor, with our lips pressed locked together.

Our heads snapped up and I leaped off Fang and felt him stand right beside me.

"Aww how cute, the bird kids have discovered hormones!" said an obviously disgusted Ari.

"Fuck off Ari" said Fang stiffening beside me, protectively. Normally Fang could beat the shit out of Ari any day, but not today, he was still weak and couldn't afford to get in another fight.

"No thanx, I'd rather do that with Max" replied Ari with a sick twisted smile. _That Bastard, if he so much as touches me, I swear I'll do more than kill him…if that's possible._

At his words both Fang and I advanced. At this moment I wanted more than anything to kill Ari, for what he did to Fang and his sick intentions towards me, but as Fang advanced I caught a glimpse of a limp, and knew we would have to suppress our anger for a little while longer.

"Fang…" I warned. But he barely even noticed. I could see the crazed look in his eyes; he was passed furious. His fists were clenched tightly and his jaw tense. Certainly his anger was understandable; Ari tortured him, threatened me and has chased us for years; but Ari was not worth dieing over.

I leaned down – well actually I had to stand on tip toe now – and whispered in Fangs ear, "Fang not yet, he's not worth it. Please Fang, don't do this…I need you" at my last comment he broke his staring contest with Ari and glanced over at me. He stopped advancing but his fists stayed clenched. _At least he wasn't advancing anymore._

"What do you want Dog breath?" I asked. His eyes left Fang's and he looked over at me.

"I was sent down here to give you guys some food. But sensing the hostility in the room, I'm not sure if this is a safe atmosphere for me to be entering; Jeb wouldn't want me to put myself in danger." He said smirking once again. "Yes, I don't think it's quite safe…looks like I can't give you your food after all."

He stepped out of the room but before shutting the cell said, "Check ya later, tweety" then winked at me, and before turning to leave looked at Fang and said, "Have your way with her while you still can, the hour glass is almost empty". Fang couldn't hold back anymore and pounced at Ari.

Ari quickly ducked out of the cell and slammed the door just before Fang caught him.

Fang stood facing the door, breathing hard, the effort had exhausted him. He was still extremely tense and fuming. I cautiously approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He flinched but then immediately relaxed. I grabbed his hand and turned him around.

"Prick" he mumbled under his breath.

"That's an understatement" I said looking him in the eyes. He relaxed a little bit more, and squeezed my hand. We walked back to the other side of the room and slid down against the wall.

"Fang you need to rest" I said.

"We just woke up, I'm fine" he replied, than let out a cough, giving himself away, and proving my point.

"No you're not" I said, and noticing he was about to argue added with a small smile "you're gonna need you rest if you want to kill Ari." _Well, that sounded kind strange. _

He nodded his head and lay down on the ground. He looked up at me expectantly and opened his arms.

I laughed, "When did you become such a teddy bear?" He blushed. "Its ok, I happen to like Teddy bear-Fang" I said laying down next him and placing my head on his chest so he could wrap his arms around my waist. "Maybe I should just call you Pooh Bear from now on" I said into his chest.

He immediately stiffened, "You wouldn't dare"

"Oh I would…Pooh Bear" I chuckled.

"If you ever call me that again, I'll…" he threatened.

"You'll…?" I coaxed still laughing.

"I'll never kiss you again." He stated. _What?!_ _That is not happening! _

"You wouldn't dare" I said, leaning up to kiss him.

"Oh I would" he repeated my words pulling away. _Nah-ah, not so fast Mr. I- think-I'm-so-clever! _

"You'll never last" I said leaning closer, letting my hot breath hit him.

He looked dazed for a moment than said, "Y-yeah I will"

"No you won't" I whispered, leaning even closer. _Am I, Maximum Ride, being seductive?! I think I am, and the funny part is, I think its working! _

"Y-y…oh fuck it" he said bridging the gap and pressing our lips together.

"Hah! I Win!" I said breaking away and laying my head back on his chest.

"How…? When did you become so…? Oh never mind." He said blushing and closing his eyes. I snuggled closer and he tightened his grip around my waist; and we both fell fast asleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rise and shine my little love-birds, it's time for some tests!" said an all too familiar voice. Fang and I woke with a start, to see Ari hovering over us. _Of all ways to wake up, this was definitely not at the top of my list. _ Several furry paws grabbed both of us from behind and began dragging us apart.

"Max!" Fang yelled reaching for my hand. I grabbed it kicking erasers from behind. I heard a couple "Oomfs!" and was released. Fang pulled me to him, and I knocked the erasers out that were holding him.

In the background I heard Ari yell, "Jeb! We need reinforcements, they've recovered faster than we thought!" and I realized that this was our opportunity, our chance for an escape. Still holding Fangs hand I ran to the door for a quick exit. We were met with another large group of erasers. I felt Fang's hand tugged from mine, and spun around to see erasers pull him back at the same time I was seized. I finally allowed my emotions to take over me, and let out all the anger I had been holding in. I sent punches left and right. I must've blown out at least eight or nine different sets of ear drums. I jumped up sending out roundhouse kicks, and gave a few unfortunate erasers knees to their groins. I felt two approaching me from behind and threw out my elbows without even turning around, catching both square in the face. I scanned the area looking for Fang, only to find him standing in a pool of knocked out erasers. His breathing was raspy, but other than that he revealed no pain.

"Max! To your left!" He yelled running towards me. I looked to my left and ducked as I saw a furry claw coming my way. _Hmm, must not have hit that one hard enough the first time. _In return I gave him one of the strongest punches I possessed, sending him straight to the ground; he was instantly out cold.

"There we go that's better" I said, as Fang approached me from the side. He gave me a sideways glance at my remark but refrained form any comment.

"C'mon" I said grabbing his hand and leading him down the hallway. We turned the corner and headed down the long main hallway towards the room and I had first spoken with Jeb in when I arrived.

"There they are, seize them!" I heard Jeb call from behind us. I turned around to see Ari leading another pack of erasers, and Jeb following behind. He was muttering with another white coat who was trying in vain to keep up. I caught a few of his words, "I suppose as they evolve they're able to recover quicker. Experiment two should still be incapacitated according to earlier data." So that's why they only sent a small group of erasers to wake us up, well small meaning about ten. They usually send about fifty just to ensure we don't escape. I looked back up to see Ari hastily gaining on us. Fang and I continued running toward the door.

When we finally reached it, I threw it open pulling Fang in beside me. I swung the door shut but before it latched a furry paw seized it, throwing it back open.

"Not so fast there Maxy" said Ari coming through the door. _Eww, Maxy? Ick!_ We made for the door but saw it was blocked, erasers had quickly filed in and surrounded us. Ari stepped aside and Jeb stepped in, and then shut the door. This was it; now or never.

I looked to Fang and met his eyes; he knew exactly what I was thinking and nodded. We both threw up our fists and crouched back-to- back ready to attack. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeb nod to the erasers and they all pounced in one big furry flourish. I once again unleashed my anger, striking down every eraser in my path; Fang did the same.

I spun, and punched and kicked my way through every eraser I could find, feeling euphoria at the release of my anger. I was surrounded by about four erasers and looked up and let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding when I saw Fang still standing, and in a face-off with Ari none-the-less. In the background I could hear Jeb cursing and yelling for the erasers to restrain us. Finally he gave up and for the first time I saw him lose his resolve. He looked hopeless and was repeating, "how did this happen? How did they get so strong?" _Hah!_

I snapped back to reality when I was seized by one of the four erasers still standing. Taking advantage of the opportunity the other three dove in to take turns beating and breaking my bones. I gasped in pain as I felt a few ribs break and I think my nose as well seeing as it started gushing blood. I once again harbored my anger and grabbed the arms of the eraser holding me around my neck and flipped him over. I heard a faint snap when his back hit the ground and he stopped moving. I kneed another eraser in the groin while elbowing another in the face than spun around and landed a punch on the last eraser. I stood gasping for air at the bloody heap of erasers around me, feeling complete satisfaction at the sight– well almost complete satisfaction, there was still one more I had to deal with. I snapped my head up and glared at Jeb standing with two other white coats who all watched in vain as this scene played out. I slowly approached fists tense and eyes blazing. I could hear the faint sounds of Ari and Fang's battle in the distance.

"Sir, what about tranquilizer, I-I think we h-have some left in lab six." A white coat croaked out looking at my advancing figure.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" Jeb yelled in anger.

"I'm s-sorry sir, I-I forgot" he replied. Jeb ran to the door but it was useless, I was there before he even made it two feet.

"I don't think so Jeb" I said calmly. He froze.

"Maximum, think about what you're doing…we can help you, make you better."

"I thought I was perfect Jeb. Isn't that why you want me so much? Isn't that why you stooped so low, huh? Why don't you tell me Jeb?" I coaxed, stepping closer.

"You failed Maximum, but we can fix it, make you better, don't you see?" he said. _What? I failed?_

"Failed?" I said speaking my thoughts.

"Yes Maximum, don't you remember, _everything's a test._ It was all a test – a test of you emotional stability. A test of your capabilities at beating you emotions and controlling them, not letting them get the best of you. But you failed. If you had controlled your emotions you could have saved Fang; you could have broken out and stopped it all…but you let your feelings for him control you, and you broke down. You failed." _What?! Focus Max! Think about this later! _

"That's one fucked up test" was all I could say. I took a step closer and before landing a punch straight to his face I said, "I'm not your fucking robot".

He fumbled backwards, blood pouring from his nose, and I just continued forward. I punched him again bringing him to his knees. He yelped in pain and grabbed his nose. My anger was beyond any anger I'd felt before and I kicked him this time in the chin sending his head backwards, he fell on his back squirming in obvious pain. I kicked him in the stomach and heard the satisfying sound of a few ribs crunching. I was about to send another deadly kick to his head but stopped when I glanced at his writhing form. He looked pathetic and pitiful. I hated him with such a passion and wanted so badly to rip him apart; but I just couldn't do it. I'm not a killer. I bent down next to him, and placed my lips next to his ear.

"I'm not like you Jeb, I won't kill you…I won't be your killing machine…and I'm not going to let you win; that would be quite unacceptable. Now, I need you to stop following us." And with that I sent a kick to his head, hard enough to knock him out, but not enough to kill him. _Ah, now that felt better._

I looked up just in time to see Fang punch an already bleeding Ari in the side of the face. _Uh-oh._ As much as I wanted to run over and just be done with Ari, I knew I had to let Fang battle this one out. Ari looked up and saw me watching. A sick smirk came to his face and he ran from Fang. He jumped on me and I threw him over my shoulder, but tripped in the process over one of the many eraser bodies. Ari jumped back up, now crazed beyond rational thought. He jumped on top of me, pinning me to the ground before I had time to react. Fang ran over and kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to roll off me in pain.

"Get your filthy hands off her, you fucking prick!" Fang yelled, sending another kick to Ari as he tried to get up.

"You're the last one standing Ari, give it up!" I yelled at him. He completely ignored me and charged. Fang caught him mid-way and threw him to the ground punching him in the face. I heard several bones crack. _Man he could hit hard._

"That's for threatening the flock!" He yelled, punching him.

"That's for hurting Max!" he yelled again, punching him once more. Ari was barely struggling now, definitely fighting consciousness.

"And this, this is for me! You dirty bastard!" And fang sent one more deafening punch completely knocking Ari out. Fangs eyes were completely black, he looked lethal. I watched frozen to my spot…he was kinda scary…kinda. I'd never seen Fang lose control of his emotions before, and now I understood why. When he looked ready to strike again, I finally spoke up.

"Fang…" He stopped what he was doing, fist mid-air, and looked up at me. "Don't kill him Fang" I said softly, "It's not worth it". He hesitated looking back at Ari, but eventually lowered his fist. He stood up and stared back at Ari with hate so immense I could feel it.

I cautiously approached him and grabbed his hand. "C'mon" I whispered in his ear. I tugged his hand to go, but he didn't budge. I turned around to see him still staring at the completely messed up and bloody Ari. "Fang, leave him, he's not worth it…you're not a killer." He looked up at me and his eyes softened. I tugged his hand again, and this time he followed. I headed towards the door I had first come in.

I swung it open and took one last glance at what we were leaving behind. There were at least forty erasers on the ground, all in a bloody heap. "Did we really do that?" I whispered to no one in particular. I looked at Fang and he simply nodded looking around the room.

"I suppose we did" he said. I saw one of the erasers twitch and begin to wake up.

"We gotta get out of here" I said. We took one last glance, then ran out the door and took off into the air

_I hope the flock is still at the Martinez's. _

**A/N: How'd I do?! Let me know! Please Review! Hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S. Do pardon the language…they were really pissed. **


	12. A table for the dirty duo

**A/N: Okay, I saw this review and just had to post it:**

**(_wow, total Edward/Bella moment there. seriously.  
I just went and checked your profile. you read twilight! yes!  
i loved that chapter!  
especially  
"I saw you lying here, and I thought I was dreaming again…I thought I was dead."  
what was it that edward said that i loved? something like, "death hath had no power upon thy beauty"  
Edward is really really hot!  
what else was it?  
"Fang, don't you see? You only said no, because of the guilt you'd feel…you can't let guilt rule you if anything ever happened to me." I retorted, fresh tears still falling.  
"Yes, Max, I would feel guilty, immensely so. But worst of all, I'd be…I'd be heart broken max…I love you"  
OMG  
that was so awesome  
and Fang is like, really awesome also. like, he's die 4 max. and he'd die if max died, jsut like a certain hot vampire.  
E-D-W-A-R-D!  
yay! now i will read next chapter, i love this story, especially since fang is so edward-esque ..i didnt know fang could get any hotter, but this story proves he can!) (_I hope you don't mind I posted your review)**

**When I was writing this scene, I wasn't sure if I should do it like that, just b/c its sooo much like Twilight, but I've just read that part so many times, its been drilled into my head and I couldn't help but write it! I apologize if that bothered anyone but I really couldn't help it… but has anyone noticed that almost everyone who's in love with Fang is in love with Edward too??...I thought it was funny. **

**Oh My Gosh! I just realized I haven't written a single disclaimer!! (Are those necessary?) If they are I deeply apologize Mr. JP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except that ridiculously disturbing chair, the greasy clerk and the annoying flirty blonde waitress! **

**Ok, now back to the story…sorry about the long authors note. **

I glanced over at Fang and saw a pained expression on his face, and simultaneously heard his stomach growl. We had been flying for about two hours now, putting as much distance between us and the school as possible. But Fang still wasn't fully recovered and we were both injured and starving and I knew we would have to stop soon. He looked ready to fall out of the sky, but would never ask to stop.

"What would you say to landing in the next town?" I asked, breaking a long silence. We'd barely spoken since we left the school. He looked at me, relief crossing his face and nodded.

We landed in a small clearing right outside a small town in Northern Arizona. Fangs stomach grumbled once more, this time louder than the previous.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked, now extremely curious. He looked away, avoiding my gaze. "Fang…"I prodded.

"Um…that night we all had dinner before I was taken I guess." He said looking down at his now very interesting feet.

"What?! Fang, that was like three days ago!" For us going three days without food was like a human going six days without food!

"I know, I know, but I'm fine, see?" he gestured towards his himself swaying a little bit.

"God Fang, you're about to pass out" I pointed out walking over to him and grabbing his arm.

"Really I'm fine," he pressed on, "let's just get some food in town, okay?" I nodded my head than looked down at the two of us; we were bloody, dirty, broken messes, who would no doubt be denied entrance in any place we entered.

"We need to get cleaned up, do you think you can last 'till after that?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"Yes, like I said, I'm fine" he replied. _Of course you are, you're always fine._

We left the clearing and headed into the town. We decided to get a hotel room, so we could get cleaned up and rest before returning to the flock. Walking down the street we looked left and right until I spotted a Holiday Inn.

"Look" I said pointing to it. He nodded and we headed in that direction, ignoring the strange looks from passersby. We walked through the doors and headed up to the front desk. The greasy haired desk clerk looked up and his eyes widened in shock. He looked in his late teens, maybe early twenties.

"Hi, we'd like your cheapest room, please." I said in my sweetest voice. He looked at us again, appearing doubtful; definitely wondering if he should give us a room, or call security. I reacted quickly knowing we really needed this room. I placed my elbows on the desk and popped my hip out slightly. I pulled my long pony tail around my shoulder and twirled it in my fingers. "Please?" I said softly, batting my eyelashes. Where was Angel when you needed her?

"Umm…umm…will that be cash or credit?" _Yes! _I handed him the credit card.

"Credit" I said standing up straight returning to Fangs side, who was giving me a weird look. I gave him an innocent look back and mouthed, "what?" smiling to myself.

"Room 204…here's your key." He said handing me a key and my credit card.

"Thanx!" I said much peppier than I felt and headed off towards the elevator. We were normally stair type people, but given the circumstance…I'm sure you understand. When we reached our floor we stepped out and headed down the hallway.

"201…202…203…204…oh 204! Here we are." I said pulling out the key and unlocking the door. The room had a queen sized bed, a TV, and an adjoining bathroom.

I shut the door, grabbed Fangs hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Sit" I ordered pointing to the toilet. He did as he was told, too exhausted to argue. I grabbed a wash cloth and wet it under the faucet. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub I began wiping his face in silence, too tired to speak as well. After all the dried blood and grime was off I noticed the three claw marks Ari had left in the side of his face. They looked pretty bad and definitely needed to be treated. I stood up and began opening all the draws and cabinets in the bathroom. When I opened the mirror hanging above the sink I saw it.

"Yes…" I said pulling out a tiny first-aid kit. I opened it up and pulled a thin piece of gauze and some first aid tape. Sitting back down on the tub I patched up his face. When it seemed okay, I asked, "Do you have any other cuts?" Cut being an understatement, I'm sure. He hesitated.

"Fang, just tell me so we can go eat." I said. He looked away but eventually replied.

"My stomach" he said reluctantly lifting his shirt. And he did indeed have a nice set of gashes going from the bottom of the right side of his ribcage to the top of his left hip bone. I grabbed the first aid and knelt down next to the toilet to get closer. I carefully wiped away the blood around the marks, than pulled out the bandage.

"Can you stand up?" I asked, and he did. I placed the edge of the bandage on his stomach and he flinched. Without thinking I bent down and kissed the edge of his gash. His vulnerability was overwhelming and I couldn't help myself; I immediately blushed.

"You have no idea how good that felt" he whispered eyes closed, speaking his longest sentence of the day. I smiled and leaned down again, leaving a trail of kisses along his stomach, I felt him shiver, than proceeded to wrap the bandage in circles around his waist.

When I stood up I kissed his forehead and said, "Your turn". Luckily I was only bleeding on my face and shoulder, so he wasn't required to explore my stomach. _Although I secretly wished that I was. _

"Done" he said after a few minutes of careful work. I looked in the mirror, and definitely looked a little better. I turned towards Fang, whose tattered shirt barely covered his body. I pulled off my big dark blue sweatshirt and tossed it to him. It may have been dirty but at least it was still in one piece…mostly.

"Wear that, you look like a hobo" I said smirking.

"You're okay in that?" he asked gesturing towards my tank top.

"Yeah I'll be fine…this is Arizona." I had a point and he agreed knowing he couldn't go out in his shirt, and pulled on my sweatshirt. I turned back towards the mirror looking at the both of us. We were still kind of dirty, but not bad. We looked like two teenagers who'd spent the day hiking and had a few accidents along the way.

"Better" I said, than grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room. "Now let's get you fed, before your stomach decides to take over the world; man that thing's angry." We passed the front desk on our way out and received another strange look from the greasy clerk. I tucked my wings in extra snug, feeling a little paranoid in a tank top. Leaving the Hotel, we turned and walked down the sidewalk and found a place to eat right around the corner. It was flowing with teenagers and loud music but smelled reeeeeeeeeeallyy good, and we were reeeeeeeeeeeeally hungry.

"C'mon" I said tugging Fang. He groaned but complied none the less. We walked in and received _a lot _of stares from the various loitering teens. _Okay, maybe this wasn't the best choice…but it smelled sooo good! _I walked us to a small booth in the corner and sat down.

"What can I get you to drink?" asked a cute blonde waitress approaching with a pen and pad in hand.

"Well actually, we're ready to order" I said. She stared for a second but quickly continued.

"Okay then, what'll it be?" she asked eyeing Fang…_oh no you don't! _I hurriedly opened the menu and picked the first thing I saw.

"I'll have two orders of the penne a la vodka" I said, drawing her attention away from Fang.

"Two?"

"Yes. Two."

"Okay…and you?" she asked turning towards Fang.

"I'll have the same." He said without even looking up from where his head lay resting on his forearms which lay on the table.

"Two too?" _Duh! Isn't that what 'same' means?_

"Uh huh" he said into the sweatshirt sleeve. She scribbled something and the pad, than said, "I'll be right back with your order" and left.

I placed my elbow on the table and propped my head in my hand staring at Fang with his head down. _Poor Fang, he must be a mess. _I thought, feeling hot tears sting my eyes, I felt terrible; I'd take away all his pain if I could. Instead I reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked up for a moment than placed his head back down, and began making circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. We sat in silence for a good ten minutes.

"Ehem" the waitress cleared her throat. Both Fang and I looked up in surprise. Wow, when did she get here? "Here's your food" she said eyeing our clasped hands, and placing the plates on the table. She took one last glance and stalked off. _Gees what's up her butt? _

The aroma of the delicious pasta dish was intoxicating and I couldn't hold it in anymore and began scarfing down the food; Fang doing the same. We spent a few solid minutes listening to the clinks of forks on plates, and satisfied groans. I speared the last noodle and popped it into my mouth looking up, only to see Fang do the same. I began cracking up.

"What?" he asked self-consciously.

"You look like a pig." I squealed out, laughing even harder.

"So do you…oink" _What was it with Fang and animal sounds; first the meowing, now he's oinking? _I laughed even harder, and he joined in.

"You should see your mouth" he managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

"Oh!" I gasped reaching for my napkin and wiping off my mouth. He laughed even harder at my reaction.

"Well someone's feeling a little better" I said, noticing the rise in mood.

"I was really hungry" was all he replied.

"Mmm…that was really good" I said switching the topic.

"Yeah, good choice Max" he said smiling one of those rare – double your heart rate – smiles, but quickly stopped when we heard the waitress approach. Yes, we heard her this time, a little more aware of our surroundings with food in our bellies.

"Done already?" she asked in disbelief. _What do you think? _I wanted so badly to snap back at her.

Fang sensed my sudden irritation, and cut in before I said anything, "Yes we are. We'd like a check please." He said, dismissing her. She smiled at him, clearly excited that he was the one addressing her, and headed off with a flip of her hair. "What was that about?" he questioned. I blushed. He smiled. I blushed deeper. He knew. "Max…?" he coaxed with a sheepish smile.

"Don't make me say it" I pleaded staring at the fascinatingly brown table.

"Say what?" he teased

"She was flirting with you," I said barely audible.

"You were jealous" he stated smirking at me.

"Once again, don't flatter yourself"

"And once again, you've done it for me," and that statement got him a nice kick to the shin under the table.

"Hey! Just admit it!" he said, kicking my foot.

"There's nothing to admit" I stated stubbornly, kicking his feet back. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, sending my foot another kick. I was about to kick back, when the waitress came with our check breaking apart our intense game of mutant footsy. I handed her the credit card without saying anything and she walked away. She returned a few moments later with the card and a receipt.

"Have a nice evening" she said looking at Fang, avoiding my glare.

"C'mon, lover boy" I said standing up and pulling him through a curious crowd of teenagers to the door.

"Sheesh, Max, I never realized you were so…protective" he said walking along side me, with a grin – yes a _grin. _

"Suck it" He just laughed and eventually I couldn't hold back either. We walked into the hotel past the still curious clerk and back to our rooms laughing. We both flopped on the bed, and neither of us made a move to get up.

"I'm not moving" I said rolling on top of Fang.

"Oof"

"Oh! Sorry" I said blushing and rolling off him, realizing I just rolled on a guy with like twenty-two broken ribs.

"I'm not moving either" he said grabbing my waist and pulling me to his side. I reached up and flicked the light off, yawning.

"Well then good night Fang"

"G'night Max"

And we were out cold; not even bothering to get under the covers.

**A/N: They're so close to returning to the flock!! Please Review!!**


	13. Sacrred for life

**A/N: Thanx for not minding! And I'm definitely not mocking you just so you know, I happen to completely agree…and I happen to be quite the Edward fan! (wink, wink) Hottie! (ok when you start drooling over fictional characters, this is when you know you read too much, lol…never) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except mutant – footsy…**

**Okay, now back to the flock!**

Knock, Knock, Knock!

"Huh?" I said waking up to a faint pounding on the door. I lifted my head off a sleeping Fang to look at the door. Who would be knocking on our door?

"Fang" I whispered in his ear reluctantly rolling out of his arms, "Fang…Fang!"

"Huh? What?"

"Get up, someone's at the door" I said suspiciously to a very sleepy Fang. And as if on cue the pounding rang through the room louder than before. He immediately snapped up throwing me behind him on the bed, crouching protectively.

"Jesus Fang! Calm down!" He relaxed a little bit and we both cautiously approached the door tripping a little bit in our drowsiness. I approached the door walking in front of Fang who stood behind me towering over me protectively. I put my finger to my lips to remind him to be silent, although that wasn't very necessary seeing as he's always silent. I lifted my other hand and put up three fingers.

"One…" I whispered

"Two…"

"Three…" I flew open the door, sliding out and pinning the mysterious knocker to the wall next to the door. Fang grabbed his arms pinning them behind his back.

"What the hell?!" came the voice from none other than the greasy clerk. We immediately let him go, stepping back and blushing.

"Oops?" I offered.

"What the hell was that about?" he said eyeing me up and down. Fang tensed beside me and I put my hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry we're just a little paranoid; no harm intended."

"Gees…well I was sent up here to tell you check out was an hour ago." He said looking disgruntled.

"What time is it?" I questioned, confused.

"A little after twelve. (twelve?!) Now, if you wouldn't mind this room has been rented out to another couple that will be checking in shortly."

"Right sorry, we'll only be a few more minutes" and with that we turned around and walked back into our room.

"Wow, we slept for sixteen hours" I said amazed, I don't think I've ever slept that long.

"Wow, we must've needed it" Fang replied just as amazed.

"I guess…dibs on shower!" I yelled suddenly peppy, smirking at Fang.

"Be quick, we only have a few minutes," Fang reminded me with a grunt.

"I know, I know" I murmured. "Oh and look who's jealous now…pooh bear!" I called flinging the bathroom door shut before Fang could run in and strangle me.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he yelled from the other side of the door, while I undressed.

"I saw you tense up, you can't deny it" I called back.

"I did no such thing…and don't call me pooh bear!" he yelled back

"Yes you did" I said, and when I heard him begin to reply I turned the water on and yelled, "Sorry, can't hear you" and that was the end of that. I few minutes later I jumped out of my navy shower and threw back on my dirty clothes..._uggh we need new clothes. _

Fang got in the shower after me, going even quicker. I was just finishing brushing my hair when he came out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" I asked, he nodded, and we strode out of the room leaving nothing behind, because well…we came with nothing. I dropped off the key to the impatient clerk and we walked out of the hotel.

"I think we should grab new clothes before we go back to the flock. You still look like a hobo" I said laughing

"As do you my dear, as do you" he replied smirking at me. I elbowed him in the side. A few minutes later we found a wal-mart down the street. I bought a white t-shirt and Fang of course bought a black t-shirt. We each grabbed a new pair of jeans, and I treated myself to a pair of Nike's and Fang grabbed the usual – black combat boots. We were almost done; but there was just one more thing I needed.

"I'll be right back" I said, slipping away before he could reply.

"Ah hah!" I said, finally locating the very intimidating underwear section. My white sports bra really wasn't gonna cut it anymore; but which to choose? There's so many! I finally decided on a plain black (_Demi?_)bra. It was a regular bra and didn't have any lace on it or anything, but it wasn't a sports bra either and it was a black…_a nice medium, _I thought smiling to myself. I still had to feel somewhat girly if Fang and I ever, well…got caught up in the moment. I blushed at the thought. Okay now to pay and get out of here, I suddenly felt very impatient at the thought of returning to my flock.

I found Fang again, and he didn't question where I was, probably assuming I went off to do something girly – a very rare occurrence for me. We paid for our stuff, and got changed in the bathroom. I threw out my old clothes not bothering to keep them. I met Fang outside after I was done and felt very…_clean_.

"You ready?" I asked. He nodded, and we both stared at each other for a few moments, before we both blushed and turned away. _He looked good in his new clothes, actually good is an understatement, he looked…HOT_. Yes I did just think that.

"Right" I said, voice cracking a little, "Let's go". We found a secluded spot and took off into the warm day's breeze. Seeing as we weren't running from an impending doom anymore, I was actually able to enjoy the flying this time. It felt liberating and euphoric letting the breeze toss your hair in the sky; I could feel Fang watching from the side, but didn't let him know I noticed.

"Max, you never did tell me where the Flock was staying?" Fang questioned flying up next to me.

"Oh…I sent them to Dr. Martinez, do you remember that?"

"Of course I do, are you sure we can trust her?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, she doesn't care about our…_difference_." I said. He looked me in the eyes, searching for the truth, and found I was being sincere, and said no more. Considering the fact that we were already in Arizona, we really didn't have far to fly. It had almost been an hour when we finally reached the town.

"This is the town" I pointed out obviously.

"We should land" he pointed out obviously, both of us feeling slightly uncomfortable for some unknown reason. I think we were nervous, well at least I was. I wasn't sure how the Martinez's greeted the flock and how they'd greet us; I'd only known them for a few days. Fang and I had also never been _together _around the flock before. I mean, I'm sure Angel has filled them in, but still. I also didn't want to have to explain what happened while we were gone either…I don't know if I could handle that yet, especially Fang.

When we landed in a small clearing right outside of town I asked the question that had been plaguing my mind. "Fang?"

"Yeah Max?" he said turning to me, and meeting my gaze.

"Um…what do we tell the flock?" I asked. "I mean, I don't know if we should tell them everything…I don't know if I can handle explaining what happened." I whispered. Fang flinched and tensed. I looked away from his face feeling my eyes tear up at the memory (I'm not one much for crying, but imagine if you watched as the man you loved was tortured.)

As the tears overflowed and silently ran down my cheeks, I felt terrible. "I'm sorry Fang, I'm sure this is much harder for you. I mean you were the one that actually got, well…and I know I only had to watch, but it was horrible watching…" I frantically whispered under my breath.

"Hey" he said lifting my chin with his fingers and wiping away my tears with his thumbs. "Never be sorry." he said, repeating the words he spoke the night we were in the cell. He pulled me into a strong embrace wrapping me up in his burly arms.

I hid my face in his shirt and said, "This is embarrassing, I shouldn't be the one crying."

"You have every right to cry. Yeah it was horrible sitting in that chair, but physical pain is one thing…I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to watch if they ever did that to you, I don't know if I could handle that." He said, whispering through my hair to my ear. I lifted my head and remembered something Jeb had said before I knocked him out. _"Yes Maximum, don't you remember, everything's a test. It was all a test – a test of you emotional stability. A test of your capabilities at beating your emotions and controlling them, not letting them get the best of you. But you failed. If you had controlled your emotions you could have saved Fang…" _ and I began sobbing…I could have saved him.

"I was supposed to save you Fang, but I failed." I said pulling away from him, becoming suddenly frantic and feeling undeserving of his embrace.

"What're you talking about Max?" he said stepping closer to me. But I stepped back.

"Jeb – he said…he said it was a test – a sick twisted test – and that I was supposed to save you…that I could've saved you." I cried wrapping my arms around myself before I completely lost it.

"Max, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. They had you trapped; you had no way of saving me." He said, seeming almost angry that I thought that.

"No Fang, he said that if I had just controlled my emotions instead of breaking down when they did that to you, I could have broken out. But I failed, Fang." I said beginning to cry even harder falling to the ground and hugging my knees. As much as I hated looking week, I couldn't control it at the moment…I hated myself right now.

"And it's a good thing you did!" he said getting angrier.

"What're you talking about?"

"If you had been able to control your emotions at a time like that, I'd question your ability to feel emotion. It's a good thing Max, because it shows your human, not some drone fresh out of the lab." He said stepping closer.

"But what if I could've sto-" I began but was cut off by an even angrier Fang.

"God Max, you're so naïve sometimes! I'm glad you failed. You're not superman you know…although at times I think you think you are." He said kneeling down next to me with a small smile. He scooped me up and my sobbing turned to a few silent tears. He kissed my cheeks to rid them of my tears and placed me on my feet.

"Thanx" I mumbled, feeling ashamed and weak.

Noticing this he said, "Its okay to feel weak sometimes Max, that's why you've got a second in command." He gestured at himself with a smirk.

I looked up at his slightly smiling face and registered his sincerity. "I love you Fang" I said.

"You have no idea how much I love you" he replied. I brushed his bangs away from his deep onyx eyes and saw them blazing. I smiled and stood up on my tiptoes, landing a kiss on his lips. He reacted by pulling me to him and wrapping his ropy arms around my waist. We deepened the kiss and stayed like that, in our own little heaven, for a few more minutes.

I finally broke away pressing my forehead to his and said, "We should go, the flock is waiting".

"Right" he said, planting one last quick kiss and untangling his arms from around me.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later we were standing on Dr. Martinez's door step. We looked at each other for a moment taking in the last of what's been an _interesting_ journey.

"Here goes nothing" I said, and just as I was about to knock on the door it flew open to reveal a little blonde, curly head.

"Oh My God, Max!" screamed Angel pouncing on me, and nearly knocking me to the ground. "Max, you're alive!" she sobbed, "I thought you were dead, I was so sad and-FANG! You're alive too!" she screamed noticing Fang standing behind me. She pounced on him too, and a small blush came to his face; he wasn't one much for hugging – _well, unless it's me_, I thought giddily.

"Oh My God Max! IGGY get down here!!" screamed a sprinting Nudge repeating Angel's previous actions and jumping on me. At Nudge's screams the Gasman, Iggy, and Total came running down the hallway.

"Max! You're alive!" screamed the Gasman jumping on me along with total. Seeing as Nudge was still on me, I couldn't hold out any longer and was sent flying to the ground with the impact from the Gasman and Total.

"Oomf" I grunted out when my butt hit the stoop. Than began laughing.

"Sorry Max" said Nudge and the Gasman not really sorry at all, seeing as they didn't bother getting up. The three of us sat piled up on the ground laughing.

"Ooo, I'm coming!" yelled Angel jumping into the Maximum Ride pile up. I looked over to see Fang and Iggy awkwardly patting each other on the back, _boys_. They both looked over and began cracking up at the sight.

Finally regaining his resolve Fang said, "Guys, why don't we give Max some room." The three kids including the dog all rolled off me. Iggy put his hand out and I grabbed it pulling me up.

"Nice to have you back" he said when I was once standing on my feet again. I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck; he was shocked at first but eventually hugged me back.

I finally let go and punched him in the arm, "'Nice to have you back'" I mocked him, "that's all I get?" I said smiling.

"You're right…It's really nice to have you back" he said with a smirk on his face.

I punched him in the arm again and said, "where's the doc.?"

"She's at work, and Ella's at school" Iggy replied as we all filed into the house.

"So, I'm guessing she took you guys in okay?" I asked

"Yeah, Max, she's really great" this was Nudge, "She was like, 'any friend of Max is a friend of ours'. We weren't sure if we could trust her but Angel said we could because she could tell you trusted her. She's been really great, and she made us cookies yesterday! And-"

"Nudge!" I warned, before she gave us all a headache.

"Sorry" she said with a sly smile.

"It's ok"

"So…what happened?" inquired Iggy asking the question I was hoping to avoid for as long as possible.

"Why don't we all go sit in the kitchen, so Fang and I can grab some food." I suggested. They all complied and we filed in to sit around the kitchen table with some cookies. Fang sat on one side of me, and Angel on the other. The other three sat across from us.

"Angel told us about 'your plan' to get in there" said Iggy using his hands to put 'your plan' in quotations, and breaking the silence. I blushed and fidgeted in my seat.

"It was the only way in, you know security's tight in that place" I replied. I felt Fang stiffen beside me and whispered in his ear, "I'll explain later, I promise"

"Well, what happened once you got in?" asked Nudge. Knowing that Fang would never explain I decided to tell a modified version of what happened.

"I spoke to Jeb, than found Fang. But I was overpowered by erasers and they separated us, than…" I paused, and sensing my discomfort Fang reached under the table and grabbed my hand, the touch of his making me feel a little more at ease. Angel giggled beside me and I glared down at her. She reached up and whispered in my ear, "don't worry, I haven't told them" referring to me and Fang. I mouthed a 'thanx' and continued.

"Than they beat us up a bit and threw us both back in Fangs cell where they'd been keeping him. The next morning…or was it afternoon? I don't know…but the next whatever they came to take us out for some tests and we escaped. We found a hotel for the night because we were pretty beat up and needed to rest before we started flying again. Now we're here." I finished. Phew!

"That's it?" asked Iggy. I turned to Fang and he nodded his head.

"Yep" I said in the cheeriest voice I could muster.

"You're lying" said Angel.

"What?" I retorted glaring down at her. _Angel, I guess you know, but please don't make us tell…the flock doesn't need to know. _I pleaded with her in my mind.

She turned so she was speaking to me and said, "It's one thing to keep the secret about you and Fang, at least it's not really lying. But not telling us everything that happened at the school is lying, we have the right to know."

I heard someone in the background inquire about Fang and me, but I brushed it off, it was the least of my worries right now. I stared at Angel wide eyed.

"Angel, it's not important" said Fang speaking for the first time. I turned to look at him, his eyes were black and his usual emotionless mask he'd left somewhere the last few days was back. _Please Angel. _I pleaded.

"No, don't lie to us, we're your flock and we have the right to know" she persisted.

Fangs eyes met mine and I didn't know what to say. I couldn't talk about this and rehash the mini-breakdown I'd had in the clearing outside of town. We stared at each other for a few moments and the room was silent, the others were sitting in total confusion. Fang squeezed my hand and finally looked away. I looked down feeling fresh tears sting my eyes. After another moment of silence Fang finally spoke again.

"They tortured me and forced Max to watch." He stated looking off into the distance. I heard a few sharp intakes of breath and the room remained silent, all forgetting about the 'Fang and Max' thing Angel had brought up.

A drop fell from my eye and onto our joined hands. Fang snapped his head around and lifted my chin wiping away my tear. The flock stared at us curiously.

"We're gonna go take a nap, we're exhausted, wake us when Dr. Martinez gets back" said Fang rushed, pulling me form my seat. We rushed out of the room and heard the four break into intense chatter the moment we left. Fang followed me to the room I'd stayed in the last time, and luckily it looked like no one had been staying in it.

I dropped to the bed and curled up knowing this would take more than two days to get over. (I'm not an overly sensitive person, but I at least needed more than two days before I started talking about it with other people.) Fang shut the door and lied down on the bed next to me wrapping me up in his arms. I turned over so I was facing him and pressed my head into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and we laid in silence until eventually we both fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**

**P.S. There's lots to come...**


	14. Ch 13 Prt 1 You luv my raging hormones

_**!&$&&! Ari! I'm gonna beat the !#$ out of you! HEY! HEY! DON'T TURN AROUND! COME BACK HERE, YOU PIECE OF -**_

(Okay, I just had to post this review, I thought it was great, lol…I hope you don't mind I posted it, it made me laugh)

**A/N: Okay this was the first part of a complete chapter, but I don't think I'm gonna be able to post tomorrow (well today actually considering its about 2 a.m.) so I figured I would just post this part and give the rest on Monday when I'm able to finish it. I'm sorry for the shortness, but I thought this would be some nice little Easter fluff (well for those who celebrate Easter...for those who don't, consider it 'Sunday fluff'…idk. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I heard a faint creak in the distance but brushed it off keeping my face buried in the cloth of a very warm black shirt. Mmm, why was it so warm? Oh, right, it was attached to Fangs body. I snuggled closer nuzzling my face in his neck, breathing in his faint yet delicious scent.

"Maybe I should come back" I heard a voice whisper to no one in particular. Someone was in the room. Fang stiffened beside me and I knew he heard it too. We both simultaneously jumped up accidentally slamming into each other. We got tangled in the covers of the bed and flew off the side landing with a thump on the floor next to a pair of familiar feet. I looked up from my awkward position on top of Fang into the eyes of Dr. Martinez. I blushed a _very _deep blush.

"Dr. Martinez!" I screeched attempting to disentangle myself from an equally embarrassed Fang and a pair of very vicious sheets who were apparently holding a grudge against me.

"I'm sorry, I should've knocked." She said blushing as well. "Why don't you just come out to the kitchen when you're…ready." she suggested and quickly hurried out of the room without a response. _Okay, well that wasn't exactly the way I'd expected to say hello._

"A little help here?" I said irritated to a now laughing Fang, and still on top of him. Wait, Fang rarely laughed; sure he chuckled…but laugh? "Okay where's Fang, and what have you done with him?" I said alarmed. When he continued to laugh and not reply I slapped his chest and said, "Would you mind filling me in? Because right now I fear the world might be coming to an end."

"You were so red" he gasped out.

"That's what this is about?"

"Uh huh, and the fact that you've started world war three with the sheets." He said pointing to me. I sat up sitting on top of him and pulled a sheet off my head. I glanced down and noticed I was now completely wrapped in the sheets.

"Uggh, some good morning. That was definitely not how I expected her to meet you. We should get up and go talk to her." I said tugging at the sheets around my waist.

"Max, let me do that before another vicious battle breaks out. I couldn't stand it if I lost you to a pair of sheets" he smirked jokingly reaching for the sheets. I stuck my tongue out at him. His eyes blazed, a now somewhat familiar blaze that I was beginning to recognize. He reached up and grabbed my waist pulling me down to him.

"Fang…" I warned, "we have to go talk to-" but was cut off when he pressed his lips against mine. I knew it was a losing battle and didn't bother to fight…I would've never lasted anyway. I felt him smile against my mouth at my lack of resistance, and then just press harder. I slipped my tongue between his teeth and he groaned in pleasure, slipping his between mine. We moved our lips in rhythm, and I pressed my hands against his rock hard chest. He reached one hand up to cup my cheek and the other hand through my hair. He broke apart, and I felt slightly annoyed, now enjoying his idea. But my annoyance rapidly faded away when he placed his lips to my neck. His warm lips felt euphoric against my skin, causing my heart rate to frantically increase. He carefully moved them down, leaving a trail of kisses on my neck, than moving up the other side.

"Fang…" I whispered, "We have to get up" I said, though not meaning a single word; I'd stay here all day if I could and never face the world. He ignored my statement and continued leaving kisses that burned my skin – in a good way of course. But we _needed _to go talk to Dr. Martinez; I mean we were staying in her house and all. With my eyes still closed I reached to my side feeling for a pillow. When I found one I grabbed it and smacked Fang in the side of the head.

"Hey!" he said fortunately and unfortunately stopping his kisses. "What was that for?"

"We have to go talk to Dr. Martinez. Now, if you wouldn't mind controlling your hormones for a few hours, we need to get up." He blushed for a brief moment but it was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"You love my raging hormones" he said.

"No I don't" I denied _and lied_, beginning to blush myself.

"Than why are you still sitting on me?" he asked, his smirk growing even bigger – becoming quite irritating.

"You make a great seat…stiff, but definitely still a little soft" I teased jumping off him, recovering quickly.

He stood up and said, "I am not soft".

"Sure you are" I said poking him in the stomach and turning to leave the room. I could practically feel his glare as he followed me from behind.

**A/N: Please Review! I need the criticism, this is my first fanfic, and my first creative writing piece _ever_ as well (I never had any interest in writing…this is kind of like a new found passion for me) so comments and criticisms (or any random babble) PLEASE! I sincerely hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Adjusting awkward style

**"**This is Fang, Fang this is Dr. Martinez" I officially introduced them. She smiled at him and he blushed remembering the run-in from a few moments ago_. Well, it was actually more of a fall-in, but who's countin'? _

"It's nice to see you on your feet," she said jokingly. He turned even redder and stared at his feet. I got right down to business.

"Dr. Martinez, I can't thank you enough for taking in my flock. I know I only knew you for a few days, but there was no one else I could trust, and I had to know they'd be safe. I'm really sorry for dumping them on you and imposing on you guys, and we'll definitely leave as soon as possible, I can even round up the flock now and-"

"Max Dear, calm down!" snapped Dr. Martinez cutting off my Nudge-worthy ramble. "It's okay dear, honestly. You will always be welcome at our house, and you're flock too. Ella loves the company and we're both still grateful for the way you helped her out last time." Dr. Martinez tried calming me down.

"But-"

"No. You are not imposing," she added, knowing what I was about to say, "In fact I'm holding you hostage and until I feel you guys are ready to leave, if you ever choose to." _What?_ _Did she really just offer what I think she did?_ "The two of you look famished and exhausted." She said glancing between Fang and I. "Now, let me make some dinner, so we all can eat…your stomachs sound like they're ready to murder the next passerby, gees." She waved her hand in dismissal, and that was the end of that conversation. She is by far the greatest woman I have ever met.

"Wow." Said Fang as we turned the corner into the living room where the flock had been lounging, waiting for us to wake up I suppose.

"Told ya she's awesome," I said with a laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the side of his mouth turn up slightly, but it just as quickly became extremely tense. I looked up to see the flock staring at us; they were watching some movie on T.V.

"Max?" I looked over to Angel who was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch under Iggy who was sitting on it. I just glared at her.

"I'm really sorry Max, I didn't realize…I thought it was something we should know." she said beginning to sob.

"Angel you have to stop poking around in peoples heads. Do you honestly think I would withhold vital information?" I asked her.

"No, but I-"

"No Angel, there are things people would rather keep to themselves, and you can't go digging in their minds and force them to tell; it's just wrong Angel. I need you to promise me that you'll stay at of our heads." She had to understand, this was important, and I wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"I'm really sorry Max, but I'll try. It's just hard sometimes; I can't always control it…" she said sobbing again.

"I know sweetie, but next time just keep it to yourself." I said managing a small smile.

"Okay Max, I promise."

"Good, now what're you guys watching?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"MTV" answered the talking dog. _Great, _I thought sarcastically rolling my eyes. Fang sat down in a big arm chair and without even thinking about it, I sat on the floor in front of him leaning against his legs.

Gazzy tilted his head looking at us skeptically. "That's what Angel was talking about before in the kitchen!" he finally spoke out causing all heads to turn in our direction.

Finally realizing what he was thinking I jumped up from Fangs legs with a soft "Oh!" and a blush. Fang jumped out of the chair as well running his hand through the back of his hair looking down at his feet.

"You guys are together!" yelled Nudge, "I knew it, God it was so obvious I can't believe I'm just realizing this now. I mean the way the two of you were acting at the table, and-"

"Nudge!" Gazzy yelled cutting her off.

"Sorry."

"So…?" said Iggy turning towards the two of us awkwardly fidgeting.

"Umm…yes?" I offered.

"Hah!" yelled Gazzy suddenly, "Oh, Igmeister," he said in a sing-song voice, "tomorrow should be interesting." _What?_

Iggy turned a shade of red and said, "No way! I wasn't serious when I said that!"

"Doesn't matter, a bet's a bet, and you lost…I already bought the outfit." Said Gazzy with the biggest of smiles on his face.

"You can't make me…you wouldn't" said Iggy terrified.

"What are you guys talking about?" I finally asked.

"Me and Iggy made a bet about you two being together a while ago. Seeing as you guys are now together…Iggy lost. We'll finish this tomorrow." He added at the end seeing Iggy about to protest.

"Fine, but it's not over."

"Fine." _Well that was weird. _

"Dinner!" came the melodic voice of Dr. Martinez from the kitchen. _Oh, thank god_. I was about to pass out form the suffocating awkwardness of the situation.

We all filed into the kitchen absorbing the extremely aromatic scent coming from the oven, _mmm_.

"Max!" said Ella running around the corner.

"Ella!" I yelled grasping her into a tight bear hug, "How are you?"

"I'm great Max! What about you?" she said squeezing me tighter.

"A lot better since I got here" I said smiling.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here now, we were all so worried."

"Me too," I said pulling apart. She glanced at Fang her eyes widening and a small blush came to her face.

"Oh, Ella this is Fang, Fang this is Ella." I introduced them.

"Hey Ella" said Fang managing the smallest of smiles.

"Hi" she said in a little squeaky pitch, her voice cracking slightly. She blushed again and finally looked away saying, "I'm going to go help my mom." _That's odd, she's normally so outgoing. _Angel stepped up behind me and tugged on my shirt sleeve.

"She thinks Fang's cute…I honestly couldn't help but overhear." She whispered in my ear, giggling.

"Oh…" that explains it.

"Apparently, she thinks you're a cutie." I whispered in Fang's ear poking him in the side.

He blushed elbowing me back and whispered, "Sucks for her, because I'm all booked up," in my ear. I smiled and was about to reply when Nudge cut in.

"Ew, Oh My God! Could you guys like not flirt while we eat please…it's creeping me out. I think I have to get used to this." Both Fang and I blushed taking a seat around the table. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a knowing glance from Dr. Martinez. She broke the tension and came over with three giant homemade pizzas. She walked back over to the oven and came back with three more. She left one more time returning with another three.

"Wow, this looks amazing, Dr. Martinez!" said Nudge.

"Thank you so much," I added.

"Not a problem at all, I love cooking." She smiled, and with that we all dug in.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow, that was awesome," said Gazzy simultaneously letting out one of his more prominent belches.

"Gazzy!" we all chorused, but laughing none the less.

"I'm tired," said Angel, rubbing her eyes.

"Me too," Total chimed in.

"Alright bedtime guys, we'll talk in the morning." I ordered. They nodded their heads without the slightest of protests and grabbed their plates to dump in the sink. Fang and I stayed where we sat not quite ready to go to bed.

"Good night Max" Angel said coming back over, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie," I said, giving her a hug. I kissed her forehead and she left the room.

"You too Ella." Dr. Martinez said looking at a very dreary eyed daughter.

"Aw, can't I talk to Max a little longer?" she asked.

"Not now baby, you have school in the morning."

"Fine" and she kissed her mothers cheek and left the room, leaving the three of us sitting at the table. We had pretty much explained most of everything that had happened to us in order to clarify why both the flock and I were here; only leaving out a few parts.

"I'm really glad you came here Max; I'm glad I got the chance to meet your flock." I looked up at her, her words meaning more than she knew.

"There are no words to tell you how grateful I am." I told her. Fang coughed and I looked over at him. He bent over the side of his chair as his coughing increased, and I remembered the blood he had been coughing not so long ago. As if on cue I saw the blood on the back of his hand.

"Oh my god, Fang are you okay?" I asked feeling a sudden rush of panic.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'll be right back."

As he moved to get up I grabbed his hand and he looked down at me. "Fang, she's a vet," I told him. He glanced between my pleading gaze and her truly concerned one and finally decided to sit back down, giving me a, _you-better-be-right _look.

"You're coughing blood?" Dr. Martinez asked him.

"Just a little, I'm fine really." He said hoping we'd leave him alone.

"Well, I if I remember correctly you guys have extremely advanced healing systems and if you're still coughing blood…Than I don't mean to scare you, but I wouldn't say you were fine." _Oh, she's good. _Fang looked dumb-founded and said nothing in reply. "I'll be right back," she said after taking one last glance at Fang.

She came back a minute later with a first-aid kit in her hand. "Now, I need you to tell me what happened." _Oh god here we go again. _Both Fang and I tensed. She sensed our hesitation and put on her softest look.

"Clearly something happened that's tough to explain, but this is really important. I'm sorry, but I need to know if I'm going to help you." She did sincerely looking apologetic and I knew we had to tell her for Fang's sake.

I reigned in all of my emotions and put on an empty mask similar to that which I've seen on Fang since I can remember. In a solid flat town I said, "They shocked him." Fang paled and tensed even more in memory of the pain. I grabbed his hand, and looked up into Dr. Martinez's shocked face.

"Oh, my, that's horrible…I'm sorry but I have to ask this. How many times, or h-how long did they do this - shocking?" she questioned looking at a now very pale Fang.

"Uh, umm…" was all he replied.

"A lot, they almost killed him." I decided to answer. Her expression became full of disgust and her eyes filled with sadness at what she was learning.

Something registered on her face and she looked at me, "then…then you saw this?" she whispered. _Perceptive. _I just nodded my head and looked at Fang whose hand was clenched tightly against mine. His other hand was now covering his tightly shut eyes in attempt to disguise the emotions he was feeling. I'd only seen him do this a few times before. I looked back at Dr. Martinez whose face was now filled with anger.

"Those dirty bast-low lives, you're just kids…" she whispered under her breath realizing the extent of the situation. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean…I just had to know what I was dealing with here." And with that she dropped the conversation not needing to know anymore; she wasn't nosy, and I liked that.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to take off your shirt." She said to Fang, switching the topic and lightening the mood. I pulled his hand off his saddened eyes – their look breaking my heart - and smiled to reassure him. He did as he was told and my eyes widened. The last time I'd seen Fang without a shirt his stomach had been a mangled mess, but now…now it was perfect. His wounds had almost completely healed revealing the naturally chiseled abs that had once been hidden beneath blood and gore. Although he still had the diagonal scars left from the claw marks he'd endured, they only added to his ruggedness making him that much more appealing. He noticed me staring at him and he couldn't help but let a slight smirk rise to his face.

Dr. Martinez pulled out a stethoscope and once again the atmosphere became tense. Fang flinched and moved back slightly at the sight of the glinting metal.

"Fang, it's okay, I promise" said Dr. Martinez trying to calm him. He took a deep breath and moved forward slightly, letting her know it was okay. She proceeded to do her doctorly (no, it's not a word, but I like it) business, while we sat in silence.

After a few minutes of poking and prodding on Fang and asking him to cough and tale deep breaths, she finally sat up. "I noticed you have a few ribs out of place…" she said almost accusingly.

"Probably should have mentioned that, huh?" I said with a slight smile hoping she wouldn't be too upset.

"You too? Gees, they really did a number on you guys. And yes, that may have been a good idea, but I think they're alright as long as they're not causing you pain." Both Fang and I shook our heads.

"Okay then, I think the reason you're coughing blood is because there's a lot in your lungs. When they shocked you the inside of your body suffered serious burns, burns that probably would've killed a human. In fact I'm surprised your recovered this quickly, even Max didn't recover this quickly when she got shot." She said looking rather amazed now.

"Supposedly as we _evolve_ the rate at which we're able to heal increases," I said remembering what I had heard Jeb saying.

"This is amazing, you nearly die form third degree burns and about two-three days later all you have to show for it is coughing some blood…not that that's not bad it's still serious…I could only imagine the pain." she added. Fang tensed, I grabbed his hand, then we both just shrugged.

Getting back on topic, she continued. "Right sorry, well, it seems that when you received the burns the inside of your body probably began to breakdown, hence the blood in your lungs. But with your ability to recover, your immune system was able to react in time and began rebuilding what had been broken down. Hopefully you're healing right, and if you are the blood should be gone in a few days I would imagine. If not…we'll probably have to run some x-rays to see what's not healing properly."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, let's just wait and see what happens." Said Fang, speaking for the first time in a while, probably because he heard the word x-ray.

"I agree, but _please_ tell me if anything changes," she said with determined eyes. I looked at him, and seeing my look he nodded his head. "Alright, then I'm heading to bed, long day tomorrow." She zipped up her first-aid kit and stood up from her seat.

"Thanks again," I said.

"Never a problem Max, remember that," she said, and turned to leave the room leaving me and Fang still sitting at the now vacant table.

"I wish you would have told me you were still coughing blood." I said glaring at him, feeling slightly annoyed.

"I didn't think I still was, and plus I didn't want to worry you." He said looking up at me from behind his bangs, with those paralyzing deep onyx eyes. I suddenly forgot why I was angry.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?"

"I'm fine." After a pause I said, "We have to decide our next move."

"I know…any ideas?" he asked.

"A few," I said, suddenly feeling sad at the possible prospect of leaving the Martinez's soon. I loved it here, and I loved them. No one ever treated us the way they did, and I hated to tear the flock form their welcoming arms. Noticing my sudden change in mood Fang stood up and pulled me up with him.

"Why don't we discuss it with the flock in the morning?" he suggested.

"Good idea…I don't really feel like going upstairs yet" I suddenly blurted out. I really wasn't that tired after that nap we'd taken this afternoon.

"Me neither," he said smiling a mischievous smile and his eyes blazed. This time I recognized that look and was able to react fast enough.

"Fang!" I scolded stepping back from him, "we're in the kitchen!"

"And your point is?" he asked with a smirk slightly advancing, and _yes_, still with his shirt off, slightly dazing me.

"I don't know" I replied, not really knowing my point, but I just couldn't let him keep taking me off guard like this. "Put your shirt on Fabio" I ordered.

"You don't actually mean that." he said, relishing in his newfound cockiness, stepping forward and closing the distance between us.

"Um…y-yeah I do." I said trying to keep my composure; _he just looked soo good with his shirt off. _

"This is payback for the pooh-bear stunt." He said in his huskiest voice, and I remembered back to when we were in the cell and I'd seduced him into kissing me and breaking his threat._ Crap!_ Now he was doing it to me, _and doing a good job if I may say so._

Remembering my words from the cell he said, "You'll never last…" and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me to him.

"Y-yes I will…" I said stammering against his penetrating gaze and bare chest.

"No you won't." He said confidently, beginning to kiss my neck.

"Y-y…oh fuck it," I said remembering his exact words and bringing his head up to kiss his lips. He laughed and backed me up against the counter. He slipped his tongue between my teeth and my heart pounded. I did the same to him and moved my hands up through his messy hair. He lifted me up placing my butt on the counter, and stepped between my legs deepening the kiss. He placed his hands around my waist slipping them up under my shirt the tiniest bit. I shuddered against the warm touch of his skin on mine. He broke apart looking at me, afraid he'd crossed some invisible line.

"Quite the opposite," I whispered in his ear and moved my lips to his neck with a newfound boldness. He smiled and placed his hands back under my shirt on my waist. I moved my lips down the side of his neck and up the other, reconnecting with his mouth. I heard a slight moan escape his lips at the reconnection and smiled against his mouth. He deepened the kiss then moved his lips across my jaw line and down my neck, and his hands up my waist. I waited impatiently for him to come back to my mouth and as he was just about to reach the awaited destination something completely awful happened.

"OH MY GOD! Oh My God! Oh my god! Oh…my…god…"

Fang instantly took his hands out from under my shirt and stepped back. I looked up from my horrifyingly embarrassing spot on top of the counter to the extremely shocked face of Nudge. _Holy Crap! _She looked form me sitting with my legs spread on the counter, to Fang who stood shirtless, to Fangs shirt hanging off the end of a chair.

"Nudge!" I screeched, "I thought you went to bed!"

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!" yelled Nudge.

"Nudge?" Came Iggys voice from around the corner. _Shit_. Snapping out of his shock Fang grabbed his shirt and began pulling it on as Iggy walked in the room. Iggy stood confused, waiting for some to explain what had happened, while Fang pulled on his shirt and I jumped off the counter.

"Nudge, why were you screaming?" he asked, although I think he already knew. "I walked in on them! And they were…ah! That was way too intense and totally not worth getting a drink of water!" she said glaring at us in total disgust. Neither Fang nor I knew what to say, we just looked back at each other than back at the other two.

"Oh God, in the kitchen? Sheesh you guys, you know there's two empty bedrooms upstairs. Why don't you go release your pent up sexual tension there? This is way too weird, come on Nudge lets go upstairs." He said completely laughing his ass off.

"Suck it." I said.

"Fuck you." Said Fang

"You are so lucky you're blind," said Nudge to Iggy as they walked out; this just made him laugh even harder.

It was silent for a while as we both stared at the ground. Finally I said, "Well that was beyond embarrassing…"

"Iggy's never gonna let me live this down." he replied.

"Neither will Nudge…"

After a few more silent, intensely awkward moments I grabbed his shirt and said, "C'mon, let's go upstairs".

As we walked into the bedroom I shut the door behind me and pushed him down on the bed. He looked up at me in surprise while I sat down on top of him, straddling his waist. "That was definitely worth it though," I whispered in his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grabbed my waist and we fell back on to the bed.

"I'd have to agree with you on this one," he whispered back as I lay my head on his chest. And we both fell asleep.

…**Faxy, no? Review, Review, Review!!**

**Lots to come…**


	16. So whats the verdict? staying?

**Thank you Crimsonscarz for pointing out that Iggy is blind!!!!…hehe. To the rest of you, of course I knew he was blind, but its slips your mind sometimes, he's just that awesome. And yes, if Fang were real, I'd love to be his P.A. … well at least that's what I'd be during the day…cough, cough, I just said that out loud, didn't I? O well you were thinking it. **

Waking up, I lifted my head off the soft surface of – wait! Soft?! Fangs chest is hard! (although very comfy) And than I noticed the lack of weight around my back, the absence of warm skin touching mine, and the silent room devoid of slow and steady breathing. _Where was Fang?! _

"Fang!" I shouted snapping up from the bed to look around an empty room. Oh my god, what if erasers took him? How could I have not woken up?! I was beginning to panic, and ran from the room. I ran downstairs and searched the kitchen and the living room. No Fang. No way, this couldn't be happening! I couldn't deal with this again!

I ran upstairs intending to wake the flock when I ran straight into something hard and was sent flying to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Jesus, Max what're you doing?" I looked up from my spot on the hallway floor to see what I'd run into. Fang was standing above me with a towel in hand walking out the bathroom door half-dressed.

"Fang, you're alive!" I said jumping up to hug him.

"Max, what-?" he tried to ask but I pushed him away from me before he could get his sentence out.

"You asshole!" I shouted stamping off to the bathroom and slamming the door, leaving an extremely confused Fang standing in the hall. Before I shut the door I heard Iggy walk out of his room.

"Dude, what'd you say to her?"

"Nothing, she ran into me, happened to notice I was alive, than called me an asshole."

"Good luck with that one," said Iggy laughing and walking downstairs.

_How dare he scare me like that! _To cool off I decided to take a shower. Once I felt the hot water against my back I calmed down and aloud myself to think rationally. It wasn't his fault, he's more than welcome to wake up early and take a shower, Im still just a little paranoid about the whole Fang getting kidnapped thing.

Drying off I slipped my jeans and t-shirt back on and walked out of the bathroom only to trip over something on the floor and for the second time this morning I was sent flying to the ground, landing on my hands and knees.

"What the-?" I said looking behind me to see Fang also on the ground trying to stand up.

"Fang, what were you doing?" I wondered standing up and brushing off my hands.

"Sorry Max, I was sitting down waiting." He replied

"Waiting for what?"

"For you to come out so you could explain why I'm an asshole," he stated a little harshly this time.

"Oh, right, but you're not an asshole" I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…wait, what?"

"You're not an asshole"

"I heard you, but why the sudden change of mind…and why are you noticing now, that I'm alive?"

"Not important, let's go wake the flock" I said embarrassed and hoping he wouldn't press the conversation.

"They're already awake; they heard your little tirade." He pointed out.

"Oh, than lets go eat" I said walking forward. He stepped to the side blocking my path.

"Not so fast, would you mind explaining first?" he coaxed. _No way!_ I went to step around him and he stepped to the other side. _Oh, playing rough are we? _

"Don't start something you can't finish Fang." I warned him, taking another sidestep which was blocked.

"And who's to say I can't finish this something I've apparently started?" he retorted smirking.

"I am," I said faking left and going right. _Yes! _I caught him off guard and managed to slip around him. I grabbed his arm and twisting it behind him, pinned him face first the wall. "Like I said, don't start something you can't finish" I whispered in his ear. _Oops. _

With his free arm he reached behind me and grabbed my waist. He flipped over and spun out of my grasp reversing our positions. My back was now pinned against the wall and he had both my wrists held in one hand and another holding me against the wall.

"And like I said, who's to say I can't finish?" he whispered now alarmingly close, his fresh shower scent clouding my senses. I was about to maneuver out and pin him again, when our little game (if you can call it that) was interrupted.

"Max! Fang!" we heard the yells of Gazzy come up the stairs. "We're hungry, c'mon lets eat! What're you doing up there?" I heard Iggy laugh, than he added, "Never mind, that was a rhetorical question, don't answer that!"

"This isn't over" Fang said letting go of me.

"Sure it's not." He just rolled his eyes.

"I said the bedroom, not the hallway." Iggy said as we walked in the kitchen. I blushed furiously; Fang had him in a head lock before he could even react.

"Yo, Beavis and Butt-Head, would you mind sitting down so we can discuss what are next move is?" I yelled at the two wrestling boys. Fang let go of Iggy and came to sit down next to me, coughing a little on the way. I threw him a concerned glance and he just shrugged it off.

"I heard that," said Dr. Martinez walking over to the table with a plate of pancakes, winking at Fang, "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine" was his simple one word reply. She had learned by now that Fang was a man of few words, and felt no offense at the simple reply. She put down the pancakes and the flock pounced flinging pancakes left and right.

"Manners! I'm sorry," I said giving Dr. M and apologetic look. She just laughed.

"I was told that you're figuring out what your plans are today…" she said, I glared at a guilty looking flock.

"Yeah, it's about time we figured out what we're doing." I replied.

"Well, if it offers any solution we'd like you to stay here." _What?!_

"Stay…?" I asked, not sure of her meaning.

"For good. I know it sounds strange but I've always wanted a big family, but ever since Ella's father…well, it's been tough and Ella's been lonely. She loves all of you and so do I. Once again, I know this may seem forward to you guys, but after hearing what happened to you," she glanced at Fang and I, "I don't want you guys to leave not knowing where you're going…I'd be too worried. _She'd be worried about us?_

I stared at her dumb-founded; I didn't know what to say. This was way too surreal, stuff like this didn't happen in our lives.

"Oh, Max can we?!" squealed Angel and Nudge together. I ignored their pleas and looked back at Dr. M.

"No, we couldn't, we can't accept that offer." I stated.

"Why not?" she asked sincerely curious.

"Well first of all, who knows if the Erasers will be back? If they ever came back and found us here…and something happened to you guys…it would be unacceptable. And second of all you barely know my flock, you might regret it...I just can't accept this." _Definitely too good to be true._

"Then there's not really a problem is there? I mean if these…_Erasers _did come back, they're here for you not me, not that that comforts me, but apparently it comforts you. And I happened to have fallen in love with your flock in the few days they've been here, Ella too. Max, I'm being honest when I say that if you left I'd worry. We've grown attached to you guys, and don't take this the wrong way…but I think you guys are wonderful." She said gesturing towards Angels exposed wings. "I'm being serious Max. I'm asking you to stay."

"Wow."

"Oh Max! Could you imagine what it'd be like to live in a house Max? Well a house that's not somehow connected to the white coats?" said Nudge.

"Please Max?!" begged Angel.

"She has a point Max," Iggy said. I snapped my head in his direction. "The Erasers would only be here for us, well probably you, if they did come. And this seems like the best option we've got."

"What about your parents?" I asked the flock, thinking this morning that parent searching would have most likely been our final conclusion.

"We can work on figuring them out while we're here, in fact it'd probably be easier to do the research if we're in one place." Said Gazzy.

This would be a huge deal if we stayed here. I was so used to traveling all the time; I wasn't sure how well I could integrate with main-stream society. I also hated depending on other people, I was the leader – that's how I've lived my entire life. But if this was really what the flock wanted, I guess I could put my own personal troubles aside. "This is really what you guys want?" They looked around pondering their answer and all said yes nodding their heads. But there was one voice I still hadn't heard from.

"Fang?" I said turning to look at him. He looked up and I saw the uncertainty in his eyes; he was definitely feeling the same way I was. It was just too weird.

"If you think it's a good idea…and the flock wants it…" _Alright, well thank you helpy-helperton. _

"Dr. Martinez, I-I really don't know…The offer's too good to be true, it's just so much to accept from you." I said meeting her gaze.

"Max, this is your decision but just know that we want you to stay, especially Ella, she's never had friends like you before." And with that she bent down to kiss my forehead and leave for work. _Why did she have to kiss my forehead?! It was so damn comforting!_

I turned around to see four intensely pleading gazes staring me down impatiently waiting for my reply. "This is really what you want?" I asked. The four nodded. "And you know this probably means school again?" I reminded them, feeling the same way as the tensing Fang next to me. Once again they all just nodded. "And you also know that if we stay, that you'll get attached but there's a very probable chance that we'll just have to up and leave again, you know that?" And once again they all just nodded. _Damn those nods! _

I can't believe I'm saying this, "If it's what you want, then yes I guess we can stay."

I felt very uneasy as a very excited Angel and Nudge jumped on top of me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Max!" they chorused.

"Awesome! Now we'll have a toilet to use everyday!" shouted Gazzy.

"Ugghh, Gazzy!" we all shouted.

"I think you made a good choice" said Iggy knowing I would feel uncertain about this whole thing..

"Thanks Ig. Now why don't you all go shower." I ordered, really just looking for an excuse to clear them out for some peace and quiet so I could think this over." They all got up and began to file out.

"Right, because you and Fang already showered" said Gazzy with a smirk.

"Oh Fang, you're alive!" mocked Iggy falling all over Gazzy.

"Shut it Ig!" I scolded him, blushing at the same time, while Fang just sat there smirking.

Iggy put on a fake show of being insulted and said, "you asshole!" and ran from the room, like always managing to hit nothing.

I got up to go beat the shit out of him but was grabbed form behind before I did anything I'd regret.

"Wow there" said Fang containing my frantic efforts at running after Iggy. When I decided I couldn't escape and cooled off a little I flopped back down in my chair with a huff.

"You okay?" asked Fang.

"I don't know Fang. I just feel so…uncomfortable I guess staying here. I know she says we're not imposing but it just doesn't seem right. I think I just can't get a hold of the idea of settling down a little bit."

"Me neither, I feel weird about this too, especially after what happened with Anne."

"I know…I still can't believe she truly wants us to stay; it seems surreal."

"I know how you feel, but she's clearly sincere, and the flock is more then happy. I haven't seen them this happy in a while." He pointed out in a most very wordy way; most likely to comfort me.

"Me neither, it's nice to see them like this. But you know what this means?"

"What?"

"Well school of course," he groaned, "which means clothes, books, lots of people…I'm not sure if my paranoia can handle it." I said honestly. Fang looked a little overwhelmed at what I had just said. His paranoia was almost worse than mine; I could tell already he'd be a mess…well an introverted mess, as would I.

"Maybe you can find a cute little red-head to relax you." I stated remembering Lissa, and trying to lighten the mood. His eyes widened and his head snapped up.

He calmed down a little and said, "Yeah, and maybe we could even call Sam for a double date."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"That's Mrs. Bitch too you."

"Mrs. Bi- what the fuck? You two have got to tone it down, and I have got to stop walking in on shit like this." Said Iggy turning the corner in a towel and grabbing his jacket off the chair, quickly leaving the room. _How did he know where his jacket was? _The two of us burst out laughing.

**A/N: I go back to school tomorrow, so the updates are not going to be nearly as frequent as they have been. I'm apologizing in advance because I'm on varsity track (anyone else a sprinter?) and have practice everyday for the rest of my life (exaggeration…kinda) and a ton of other shit as well, but so yeah…I'll be busy…but I'll try really, really hard! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it wasn't a 'fun' chapter per-say, but it was necessary all the same.**

**Sorry if I bored you, Don't give up hope! There will be faxyness and action to come! Maybe even a few brawls (hehe) Well I'll shut up now, so you can review!! Review! Thanx!**


	17. preparing

**A/N: Warning: Lots of random babble at the end…hope you don't mind too much. O yeah, and I sincerely apologize about the Iggy mistakes I keep making, I think I fixed them all…and don't ask, I don't know why, I know he's blind…I've got to stop writing at 2 a.m.**

"It's this way."

"No, it's this way."

"No, she said go right."

"Yeah, at the lamppost, but this is not a lamppost, are you blind or something?"

"No, that would be me, and this is a mailbox, not a lamppost."

"How did you know that?"

"Guys! Please!" I yelled, "It's right there." I said pointing to the mall across the street.

"Oh." They all chorused turning to see what had taken us an hour to find. We can find our way across the U.S., but send us down the street for clothes…bad idea, takes us just as long.

We all crossed the street and stood in front of the doors frozen, staring at the huge busy building.

"You first." I said to Fang sanding on my side.

"Ha-ha, no way. You go first." He replied neither of us looking away from the doors.

"Not a chance, hey Ig? Why don't you go first, lead the way." I yelled across to Iggy standing at the other end of our line.

"Great have the blind kid lead six socially awkward bird kids through a giant mall of frantic teenage shoppers." Out of the corner of my eye I saw a mom grab her child and speed up. "Nudge, why don't you go? You're the best people person of all of us."

"Fine, it's just a mall how bad could it be?" But she shivered in the blistering Arizona heat one more time before finally removing her gaze from the building, taking a deep breath and stepping forward. No one followed. "C'mon you cowardly mutants, there's only one way to get clothes" she said turning around and grabbing Iggy's sleeve. All of us finally looked away and reluctantly followed her through the doors.

We all froze; it was even worse on the inside. There was loud music, hundreds of people and shopping bags galore. My paranoia instantly flared.

"C'mon it's not like its swarming with white coats or anything." Nudge said clearing her throat and taking a deep breath.

"The white coats wouldn't be so bad right about now…" I said as a group of girls dressed in pink velour jump-suits walked by giving me the dirtiest of looks, and Fang and Iggy a different kind of dirty look.

I took a deep breath and said, "maybe splitting up isn't the best idea." That had been the original plan when Dr. Martinez sent us on this death mission to buy some clothes for school claiming 'we can't wear the same worn out t-shirt everyday, it'll raise suspicion' Suspicion my ass, I bet she just didn't like the way we smelled…_which I guess is also understandable. _

"Max it will take all day if we don't split up, and plus there's no way you're dragging me around to 'Vicky what's-it' all day." Iggy protested. _Vicky what's it? _

"Fine, but be on your guard, you never know…" I said, not liking this idea in the slightest.

"Right because an eraser is bound to pop out from behind the underwear rack!" joked Gazzy.

"Okay, me and Nudge are going over that way," said Angel pointing down to the end of a line of stores, "we saw a bunch a girls around our ages go in there. We'll be careful Max I promise!" she added.

"Don't go too far!" I shouted as they skipped away.

"Alright we're going over here then," said Iggy meaning him, Gazzy, and Fang.

"Oh, alright…" I said, now realizing I'd be shopping on my own, being the oldest and a girl. I glanced at Fang and realized we hadn't been apart more than a few minutes since I'd found him crumpled in his cell. And in those few minutes I kind of freaked out took a lap around the house and ran into him.

"I'll meet you guys there," he said, noticing my hesitation. The two boys smirked and walked off.

"This place gives me the creeps, I can't hear myself think." I said turning towards him.

"Me neither, lets just get our stuff and get out of here." He said as another group of girls walked by and one wolf-whistled.

"You guys see that kid? He looks like that guy from that movie…" she trailed off. I suddenly felt extremely defensive and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Alright I'll meet you guys later," I said and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Possessive are we?" he smirked.

"Shut up" I said tossing him the bird and walking away to find myself a store. Alright now where can Max find t-shirts? Damn why are there so many stores? I walked by a couple than spotted a group of girls around my age heading into a store not far in front of me. It looked okay, most of it definitely wasn't my style, but it had a "must have: basic tee" section so that's where I headed. I grabbed a few different t-shirts in different colors, some of them were fitted, some crew, and some v-neck; I just grabbed a variety not really knowing what any of it meant. Next I found a similar section of shorts and did the same grabbing a variety of different kinds; some 'long', some 'short', some 'patterned', some 'solid'. I looked around for a sweatshirt and grabbed a navy blue fleece 'zip-up', and a pair of jeans if it ever got cool. I walked to the register with the pile in my hands and dumped it on the counter.

"Would you like to try a fitting room first?" asked a young woman behind the counter.

"Uh, not really."

"Oh…ok, I'll ring it up."

I paid with the cash Dr. Martinez had given us so we could split up. I left the store and decided I should buy another pair of sneakers. I searched around and found a place called "Athletes Foot" and bough a pair of pumas. Now I had everything, except for underwear, the one thing I had really been dreading, and doing my best to avoid. I looked around and spotted an underwear store off to my left and headed towards it. Right before I entered I looked up at the name and saw a big sign that said, "Victoria's Secret". _Ooooo…Vicky what's-it. _When I looked inside I saw that it wasn't just a plain underwear store but had everything form pink and furry to black and silky. _Okay, not really what I was looking for, _and I tried to make a quick get away but was grabbed by a sales-woman before I could leave.

"How can I help you dear, what're you looking for?" she asked dragging me in the store.

"Um…a quick way out?" I offered hoping she would let me go.

She gave me a scandalous look and said, "Oh, I see, so you're looking for a front clasp maybe?" she asked dragging me farther into the store.

"What? No! That's not what I meant; I like regular underwear that closes in the back!" _Did I really just yell that in a crowded store? _Nobody noticed, I'm sure they hear this everyday.

"Hmm, okay, so you're a simple girl, you want something classy…" she continued clearly not phased by my protests, dragging me even farther.

Seeing as she was determined to sell me something and wouldn't give up 'till she had, I relaxed and said, "Do you have anything plain? In white maybe?"

"Hmm…" she said looking around. _Is this really how people bought their lingerie, by discussing it with strange sales people? _

"How about this?" she asked holding up a soft white bra.

"That's fine" I grumbled, "do you have anymore?" _stupid Max._

"Why of course we have them in every color and style." She said throwing bras of all different colors out into my hands. I grabbed a blue and a black and dumped the rest back into her hands.

"Thanks!" I said and ran over to the cashier so I could pay and get out of here. As I was walking out of the store my heart dropped through my stomach with a sickening thud on the floor. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy had just walked by and did a double take seeing me come out of the store. _Well Iggy didn't see but I'm sure Gazzy informed him. _ I turned in the opposite direction walking as fast as I could away from them.

"I didn't think you'd actually go in there Max!" called Iggy as the three of them caught up to me. Both him and Gazzy were cracking up; Fang was giving me a strange look.

"Sh-she dragged me in there! They didn't give me a choice, do you have any idea how pushy sales people are?!" I yelled in defense.

"They forced you in there?" Iggy gasped out between bouts of laughter.

"She took me off guard…" I mumbled feeling totally embarrassed. They continued laughing and just made me angry. "Well how else am I supposed to buy underwear?!" I yelled at them, earning my self a few strange glances from passersby as I stalked off.

"Max come back, they're just messing with you!" called Fang chasing after me.

"Go away Fang!" I yelled at him.

"There's something else bugging you, isn't there?" he said catching up to me and noticing my sudden anger. This whole shopping and going back to school thing was really beginning to bug me out. It's been days since we've last flown, and I was feeling antsy, cramped, and overwhelmed.

"Leave me alone, Fang." I said beginning to stalk off once again, but was stopped by a meat head looking guy in my path.

"Hey, this guy bothering you?" he said referring to an approaching Fang. _Ah, gees here we go! _

"No, I'm fine." I said trying to get around him.

Fang came up behind me grabbing my arm and said, "Max, tell me what's bugging you…" his deep onyx eyes looking down at me from behind his bangs.

"Dude, can't you see she wants to be left alone?" snapped the meat-head advancing towards Fang probably hoping to win me over or some crap.

"Yeah I can, so why don't you just back off?" retorted Fang. _Way to go Fang. _(note sarcasm)

"I think you're the one who needs to back off. Come on baby." He said grabbing my arm hoping I'd follow him.

"Get your hands off her" demanded Fang, stepping in from of me protectively.

"Fang, come on, lets go." I said grabbing his shirt, praying he'd come and avoid a confrontation. He didn't budge. Although Fang liked any confrontation with an eraser, he usually tried his hardest to avoid them with humans, so his unwillingness to move caught me by surprise. "Fang…don't be stupid, c'mon!"

"And who are you to tell me who I can and cannot touch?" He said in reply to Fangs demand. _Eww, creepy. _Then the meat-head made his biggest mistake. He advanced on Fang and grabbed the neck of his shirt with both hands. This guy definitely thought he had a chance. Looking like he spent about every minute he wasn't chugging protein shakes in the gym, he definitely was bigger than Fang and although Fang was tall this guy still had a few inches on him. But Fang was not one to be pushed around. _Way to go meat head!_ (Once again please note sarcasm)

"I'm her boyfriend." Fang spat out giving the guy a hard enough push that he let go of his shirt. Wow, I thought Fang was going to rip the guy apart, _good job Fang! _He turned around and I smiled at him and we began to walk away shoulder to shoulder through the small crowd that had formed. But of course we weren't that lucky. This guy was the kind that went looking for confrontation and found it where none existed. _Great! _

"Not so fast Tarzan!" The meat-head yelled coming up behind us. _Tarzan?! Fang does not look like Tarzan! _Yes, he's very tan and rugged looking with all his scars, but Tarzan way crosses the line! The meat-head swung a punch from behind in attempt at cheap-shooting Fang, but Fang was way too quick and had ducked, dodged, and pinned him to the ground in a split second.

"Deusch, touch her again and I'll kill you." Fang said under his breath and we walked away with many curious stares behind us. _Ooo…protective. Thats, kinda hot actually. Oh my god, I did not just think that!_

"So, boyfriend huh?" We had never officially called ourselves anything; around the flock it had always been 'we're together'. 'Boyfriend' sounded kind of funny.

Understanding my meaning he said, "I thought the word was a little inadequate myself." He smiled with his hands in his pocket and nudged my shoulder with his.

"That was awesome!" yelled the Gasman, him and Iggy reuniting with us.

"I think you should have kicked the shit out of him," said Iggy. Fang shrugged. I smiled.

"Let's go find the girls," I said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alright guys, I picked up your class schedules today from the school." Dr. Martinez said coming into the living room after our horrifying shopping trip.

"I can't thank you enough for doing all of this for us, you really don't have to." I said feeling incredibly guilty.

"For the last time Max, stop thanking me, I don't mind. I love that you guys are here, life's been a lot more interesting since you've arrived," she added with a slight smile handing me the schedules.

"Alright, who wants their schedule?" I called to the various flock members scattered around the room. They all ran up tossing around the schedules 'till they found the one they were looking for.

"Hey Ella, I think we have some classes together!" said Nudge glancing between her schedule and Ella's old one that she didn't need anymore seeing as it was the middle of the year.

"Well I tried to keep you guys together as much as possible. Nudge, since you and Ella are the same age, I was able to get you into some of her classes", said Dr. Martinez.

"Let me see your schedule", I said to Fang leaning against the couch next to me.

"All of our classes are together except English and Math." I pointed out. _Okay, not too bad. _

"Ig, what about you?" I called across the room yelling out my schedule.

"I have math with you and English with Fang and science with both of you." _Okay, even better now I only had one class by myself. _

"Oh and just so you all know in order for the school to accept you, you have to meet graduation requirements, which means taking gym. I tried getting you out of it because of you wings, but there's no way out you have to take. I'm not sure what the gym uniforms are like, so I figure go to school tomorrow and see what they're like; if they don't hide you wings think of an excuse to sit out and we'll think something up okay?"

"Yeah that's fine," I said, "Thanks for trying."

I looked up at the clock and it said eleven thirty. "Alright guys, big day tomorrow, let's head upstairs." They all groaned but acquiesced none the less.

We walked upstairs and into our separate rooms. Dr. Martinez had cleared space in a bigger guest room she had been using as storage for the three boys to share. Ella shared her room with Nudge, with who she talked the most. And Angel and I shared. Seeing as this house hadn't really been intended for eight people to live in, it didn't happen to have six spare bedrooms, we're lucky it had the three rooms it did, so I don't complain. But I do silently curse myself for not being able to share a bedroom with Fang, like we had the last few days.

Angel and I walked into 'our room' and I tucked her in. She fell fast asleep as I flopped down onto my own make-shift bed. I lied there for a while but found I couldn't fall asleep…something was missing. I decided to go downstairs and maybe get a drink of water or something. I silently tip-toed over to the door and crept out into the pitch black of night, shutting it silently behind me.

"Oof!" I said slamming into something hard. "What the-?" But a hand was clamped over my mouth before I could finish my question.

"Shh, it's just me," came the husky voice of Fang.

"Sorry," I whispered peeling off his hand. "What're you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing…"

"Couldn't sleep" I whispered.

"Me neither."

I grabbed his hand in the dark and pulled him silently downstairs. Letting go of his hand I flicked on a tiny kitchen light to let the slightest of light into the room.

I reached up to a cabinet and pulled out two glasses. "Water?"

"Sure…thanks" he said as I handed him a full glass. We both popped up on the counter sitting shoulder to shoulder drinking our water in silence.

"I'm dreading tomorrow." I said finally breaking the silence.

"Me too…"

"I have an idea," I said suddenly putting my glass down and pulling his from him. I grabbed his face between my hands and planted a huge kiss on his lips. I pulled away and saw his extremely confused expression.

"This is your idea?"

"Uh huh"

"I don't-" but he was cut off when I placed my mouth to his again.

"I'm claiming my territory." I stated matter-of-factly

"Territory, huh.?" said Fang his eyes beginning to blaze, giving me what I had been looking for.

"Well yeah, do correct me if I'm mistaken but according to my observations, those girls are going to be all over you tomorrow, and statistics show, I _will_ be possessive; this is your warning." I said in my most professional voice.

"You're crazy Max Ride…but you completely missed something in your _statistics_." He said.

"And what would that be?"

"My overwhelming possession of you…surprised your so called observations didn't pick that one up," and with that he kissed me back full force, filling it with more passion than I was prepared for. He grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off the countertop. I wrapped my legs around his torso and he carried me into the living room, gently flopping us onto the couch. With a sudden surge of self-confidence I snaked my hands up under his shirt gently tugging at its hem. He caught my drift and only breaking the kiss for a split second tugged it over his head, revealing his bare chest. He came back to me kissing my neck leaving a fiery path of burning kisses along my flesh. He snaked his hands around my waist encircling the soft flesh around my hips and repositioned me so I was now straddling his lap. I brought my lips back to his and felt him tug at the hem of my own shirt. Without even thinking I had it up and over my head within a second, revealing my black bra. He stared at me for a moment, causing me to feel suddenly extremely self conscious.

"What?" I said slightly irritated, snapping him back to reality.

"Sorry…" he said sheepishly, "Black?" he inquired now smirking.

"That's right…" I said, and we both laughed. He grabbed my waist and fell back on to the couch, me falling on top of him. He flipped us over so he was now on top of me, propping himself on his elbows. I ran my hands up his chest and he captured me in another kiss. Once again feeling a little bold I flipped him over so I was now on top of him, never breaking the kiss. He ran his hands up the sides of my bare waist, and it was one of the greatest things I'd ever felt. We finally broke apart and I laid my head on his bare chest listening to his heavy breathing. I looked down to see his scars and felt instant anger at the erasers who'd left them.

"I'm sorry Fang," I whispered bending down to kiss one of his scars. "I'll never let them take you again…" I added against his skin as I continued to leave a trail of kisses along his scar. I felt him shiver at my touch and smiled to myself.

"Never be sorry Max" he whispered under his breath pulling my chin up to meet his sincere gaze. I leaned up and kissed the scar on his cheek than laid my head on his chest feeling suddenly exhausted. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him, and pressing our bare flesh together.

"I love you Max" he said suddenly, and my heart nearly burst at the sound of the words from his lips.

"I Love you too" I whispered into his bare skin.

And we both fell fast asleep snuggled up together on the couch.

…**faxy, no? **

**A/N: Okay so they go to school tomorrow!! And just to let you know, the "school" and the erasers haven't magically disappeared so they will be making an appearance in coming chapters…but not too, too soon, I'm going to give Max and the flock a little bit more time off to breathe, and learn about the lives of typical teenagers…things don't go so smoothly. **

**But don't worry, action ensues shortly!! I really hope you enjoyed! Please, please REVIEW! And I didn't forget about the bet!**

**P.S. Originally in the story Max and Fang were going to be enrolled in school as brother and sister but after reading a review that said most stories did that (thank you crimsonscarz) I poked around. I came to the conclusion that there were a lot of stories and revised part of the chapter so Fang and Max didn't enter school as brother and sister. But my problem is I loved the end of my original chapter so much I had a hard time parting with the fluff, so I'm posting it anyway just so you all can see what I had originally written… so here it is, tell me what you think: **

"Let me see your schedule", I said to Fang leaning against the couch next to me.

"All of our classes are together except English and Math." I pointed out. _Okay, not too bad. _

"Ig, what about you?" I called across the room yelling out my schedule.

"I have math with you and English with Fang and science with both of you." _Okay, even better now I only had one class by myself. _

"Oh and just so you all know in order for the school to accept you, you have to be residents of the district. I told them that you all were my nieces and nephews here for a long-term stay; it satisfied them enough." She paused for a moment but looked like she had more to say. She reluctantly cleared her voice to continue, "So that means that, Max, you and Fang…can't uh…you're considered brother and sister." Seeing our completely dumb-founded and horrified expressions she added, "I'm trying my hardest to work on it…I'm sure there's a way around this whole residency thing, but until then…"

This conversation was way too awkward and I pushed it to the back of my mind to think about later. I looked up at the clock and it said eleven thirty. "Alright guys, big day tomorrow, let's head upstairs." They all groaned but acquiesced none the less.

…**all the same…they're now in the kitchen drinking water and sitting on the counter**

"I'm dreading tomorrow." I said finally breaking the silence.

"Me too…this is gonna be so weird."

"I know, it's bad enough just being there, but pretending to be your sister…just gives me the creeps." We both shuddered at the extremely awkward thought.

"I have an idea," I said suddenly putting my glass down and pulling his from him. I grabbed his face between my hands and planted a huge kiss on his lips. I pulled away and saw his extremely confused expression.

"This is your idea?"

"Uh huh"

"I don't-" but he was cut off when I placed my mouth to his again.

"It is in my most professional opinion that it would only be logical for us to release our pent up sexual energy before entering an environment where we must hide all traces of a relationship." I stated matter-of-factly. "I believe it's a necessary procedure," I continued in my most professional voice.

"Necessary huh?" said Fang his eyes beginning to blaze, giving me what I had been looking for.

"Yup"

"You're crazy Max Ride…but totally correct in your hypothesis," and with that he kissed me back full force, filling it with more passion than I was prepared for.

…**all the same…**

**Okay, yeah, so I know its not much different but I like it, and as I'm sure you can tell that the whole, "according to your statistics" thing was kind of like a knock off to the "your hypothesis" thing, but I was drawing a blank when revising. **

**Sorry I put you guys through that, for those of you that read it. **


	18. Back to school

**OMG I do the 100, 200, and 400 too!...sorry that was directed toward my fellow sprinters and especially fantasyfan5…TJ?...I do long jump... **

**Okay, and this chapter was finished days ago as was the next one, but the stupid doc. manager wouldn't let me update! Don't worry I won't normally make you wait this long! You can all thank acavoo for fixing the dilemna...thank you acavoo!! **

**A/N: I just want to point out that I know Max would never really want to go back to school, but her flock was given the opportunity to take a break from running and hiding all the time, and she decided to take it, thinking it would make them happiest that way. Don't worry, they're not gonna be in school forever, we all know how well that worked out last time…And I apologize in advanced b/c this chapter's long and possibly boring and quite honestly I don't really like it, but it's necessary! Bear with me! Thanx! **

"Oh my god, did you hear that?" I whispered, snapping awake, sitting up on Fang. Someone had just flushed a toilet and gone back to their room.

"What?" he asked waking up at my sudden alarm.

"What time is it?" I asked now noticing very faint light flooding through the windows to our place on the couch.

He looked at the clock and said, "six o'clock…oh"

"Yeah _oh_, the flocks gonna be up any minute, I think someone already is!" I said beginning to panic. Fang and I had spent the night shirtless on the couch and I prayed Angel didn't notice my absence in the room last night. _Shit. _

I jumped off Fang and we both sprung from the couch. "Where's my shirt?" I frantically whispered both of us searching the living room for our clothing articles. Fang found his and pulled it on tossing me mine.

"Thanks" I whispered pulling it on. I put my finger to my lips and motioned Fang to silently follow me to the stairs. We silently crept up, Fang behind me, with our backs against the wall. The hallway was still dark and no one was up yet; thankfully the mysterious flusher had gone back to bed. We stopped in front of Fang's door and just as he was about to open it we heard voices form the other side.

"Yo Iggy get up you lazy bum its six o'clock."

"Fuck off"

"Iggy c'mon…hey where's Fang?" Both Fang and I stared at each other thinking the same thing. _Shit. _He let go of the door knob and I motioned to go back downstairs because it was clearly too late to sneak back into our rooms. We began to silently back track tip-toeing as lightly as possible. We heard Iggy and Gazzys door begin to open behind us and ran downstairs before they could see us. We burst into the kitchen turning on the light and I threw Fang a box of cereal, grabbing my own.

"Wha-"

"Just go with it." I ordered. I sat down at the table and he followed. Just as our butts hit the seat Iggy and Gazzy came through the door. _Phew! Just in time…hopefully. _

"There you are" said Gazzy spotting Fang; than he looked to me and back to Fang taking in our very disgruntled appearance. "What were you guys doing?"

"Eating breakfast…?" I chimed in offering up the box of cereal.

"It's kind of early don't you think?"

"Uh, um…the early bird gets the worm!" _What? It was the first thing that popped into my head. _

Iggy snorted, "Yeah right." I chucked the cereal box at his head; he caught it right before it hit his face. _How does he do that? _

"I was hungry, what else would we be doing this early?" I asked stupidly, as he was about to reply I cut in, "don't answer that."

"Iggy just sit down and bring the milk." Fang said, finally speaking up. After a few more awkward glances and a couple of smirks, the two boys dropped the conversation and began to make their bowls of cereal.

"Took you long enough," I grumbled under my breath so just he could hear.

"What? You had it covered…early bird"

"Screw you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

** "**Guys, c'mon! We're gonna be late!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I was wearing my white 'crew neck' t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts and my Nikes. I had my backpack on and was impatiently waiting for my flock to hurry up, so we could begin our dreadful first day of school.

My flock filed down the stairs and grabbed their backpacks off the couch.

"Iggy, why are you dressed like that?" I asked him glancing over his outfit. The usual jeans and t-shirt had been replaced with suspenders, a bow tie, really high knee socks, and the biggest glasses taped around the middle.

"Well, remember that bet me and the gasman had going on? Did you ever notice I never got dressed up the next day? Well, me and the gasman reconstructed the bet a little bit. He went easy on me and instead of the horror outfit he had picked out, he said I could wear this on the first day of school instead."

"Oh…" and that was all I could say. _Iggy, the new blind nerd kid…hmm. _

Fang walked downstairs in his usual black shirt and jeans and took one glance at Iggy before cracking up, well cracking up as much as Fang cracks…more like a smirk and a few chuckles. But I must admit, Iggy looked pretty funny, so I joined in.

When the rest came down we walked out the door to begin our walk.

When we reached our destination we all froze. This school was HUGE; much larger than the one we attended during our stay at Anne's, and much different. There were no uniforms and the largest variety of kids I had ever seen. We watched as kids with purple and red hair, kids dressed in black wearing chains, kids that looked like the meat-head at the mall, girls that wore matching outfits, and many other kids all filed up the steps and through the doors.

I took a deep breath and sucked up my worries, resuming my leader role. "C'mon guys, we have to go to the Main office first." I grabbed the black sleeve of a reluctant Fang in one hand and the sleeve of a reluctant Iggy in the other, and began pulling. They hesitated but followed none the less; the rest of the flock following _very _close behind.

Angel ran up to my side and tugged Iggy's sleeve out of my hand and slipped hers in as a group of kids with black spiky hair walked by, giving us the strangest of looks, and actually pointing at Iggy.

"Do you see it?" I asked looking towards Fang.

"No" _How helpful. _

"Wait! There…" I said as I spotted a sign down the hall that said 'Main Office'. I turned the corner and pulled the flock in.

"Hi, we're new here, this is our first day." I said walking up to the secretary behind a rather tall counter. She looked up and her eyes widened at the six _very _different looking kids (well minus Angel and Gazzy of course).

"Oh yes, right…the principal would like to welcome you all if you wouldn't mind stepping into his office." She said removing her self from her spot behind the counter and leading us to an office off to the side.

"Dr. Griffin, the new students have arrived." She said pushing us in.

"Thank you Maureen, please take a seat." We did as we were told Fang sitting on my one side and Angel sitting on my other, still holding my hand. "It's very nice to meet you all; Dr. Martinez has said great things. Now correct me if I'm wrong, you all are siblings…?" he said glancing from me, who was fair skinned, to Nudge and Fang who were the darker skinned members of the flock, than last looking to Iggy who just made him put him on the most curious of expressions.

"Well no, not exactly…"

"Oh, well how have you all come to be here?" _Crap…Angel if you're listening, I know I told you not to, but could you put on the bambi eyes for me? _She squeezed my hand in acknowledgment, and began to do her thing.

"Well…it's kind of a long story…" I said quietly mustering up the saddest expression I could. I glanced to Angel who had let out a little whimper to see actual tears falling down her cheeks. _Way to go Angel…who knew we had an actress in the group? _

Dr. Griffin looked from me to Angel, "Oh, I understand, you don't have to explain."

"Thank you," I replied.

"Well, I just wanted to welcome you to our school and get you started. The younger two," he said gesturing towards Angel and Gazzy, "are on the far side of the building, I can have Maureen show them the way. As for the rest of you, your classes are on this side of the building, I don't believe finding them shall be too difficult. Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to attend. Don't hesitate to stop by if you need anything." He added at the end before exiting the room.

"Alright then," said Maureen the secretary walking in, "shall we go?"

I glanced down at Angel who reluctantly stood from her seat. "Its okay sweetie, you'll be fine," I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you Max"

"I love you too, now you and Gazzy have fun, okay?"

"Okay" she said before squeezing my hand and leaving the room with Gazzy and Maureen.

The bell rang. The four of us jumped.

"I guess we should find our classes then…" I suggested heading towards the door. They all followed and we walked into a hallway packed full of teenagers grabbing their books and heading to class. The moment we stepped out the whispers began.

"Must be new…"

"Are they related…?"

"Yo, we've got two new hotties on our hands, even if the one wears suspenders…"

"Got dibs on the older girl…" _Dibs?! _We all tensed and looked down at our schedules.

"Ugh, I have English first!" Of all classes to have first, I have the one class where I'm alone. "It's down that way," I said looking at the numbers on the classroom doors.

"Me and Ig have math first, we're down there," Fang said pointing in the opposite direction. "I can't believe I have to walk around with you like that all day," he added looking at Iggy. Iggy just smirked.

"I think I'm upstairs…" said Nudge looking back up at the classroom numbers. "I should go, I don't wanna be late…see you guys at lunch."

"See ya," we all chorused.

"Okay, I guess we should all go…" I said feeling extremely hesitant.

"Yeah…" the two boys said in unison.

"I'll see ya next period," I said turning to Fang then heading in the direction of my classroom. "Don't get in too much trouble, Nick!" I shouted back with a smirk.

"You don't have to worry, I'm leaving that part up to you," he called back, earning himself a few curious glances. I smiled and turned away to face my class as the last two members of my flock walked away.

I dodged two paper planes as I entered the nearly full room. I walked up to the teacher, a rather disgruntled looking middle aged man and said, "Hi, I'm new, where should I sit?" getting right down to business, hoping to skip an introduction.

"Right, and you are…?"

"Max."

"And do you have a last name, Max?" he retorted quite sarcastically. _Crap, we never discussed this! How could we have not discussed this?!_

"Uh, not really…long story" I added with a sad expression pulling the maneuver I did with Dr. Griffin.

"It's a long period," he snapped back. _Feisty are we? _

"Not quite long enough I'm afraid." I said back glaring him in the eyes.

"I see…well then, let me introduce you." He said turning towards the packed classroom. _He's doing that on purpose! _

"Quiet!" he yelled over the noise. Everything instantly went silent; I guess they don't mess around with this guy. "I would like to introduce our new student, Max."

"Hi Max" the class chorused in a drone.

"So your name's Max…" said a snide voice from the back row. And guess who it was? Meat-head!

"Man you catch on quick," I snapped back. The class roared in laughter and his face turned red.

"Zach! Max! Ladies and Gentlemen!" yelled the teacher trying to calm the class. They immediately shut up.

"Now if you would please take a seat. My name is Mr. Harrison…welcome to your new English class." _Okay, why did that sound more like a threat than a welcome?_

I made my way over to the only empty seat, which of course just happened to be in the back row. It was on the far side of the room next to the windows and about two seats across sat Meat-head. All eyes followed me as I sat down in my seat and pulled out a notebook. The teacher began class as I sat begging for second period to come.

"Psst!" I looked to my side to see the meat-head (I refuse to call him Zach) leaning back in his chair looking at me. "Where's Tarzan?"

"Kicking the crap out of meat-heads like you." I whispered back. His face turned red and his hands curled into furious fists.

"I am not a meat-head" he retorted.

"Oo, clever come-back, though, it would've worked better if it were true." His face turned redder and he stuttered as he couldn't think of anything in reply. I laughed under my breath.

"Something funny Ms. No-Name?" asked Mr. Harrison. He really thought my concealing of a last name was funny; most people would put on a pitiful expression and never mention it.

"Nope…and the name's Max." I said back as the class turned to stare at me._ How do I always manage to draw attention to myself? _

"Well _Max _in this class people pay attention, and in this class there is no room for insubordination; so I will have to ask you to keep eyes up here, thank you."

"Not to worry Mr. Harrison my eyes are on you." I said with a smirk, for some reason this guy really bugged me, and the meat-head already had me pissed off. I heard various snickers erupt from the on-looking students. Mr. Harrison actually blushed, and I got the feeling that didn't happen often.

"I think you need to go to the office…" he said back, and the class went suddenly silent staring at me.

"Are you serious? It was a joke; I didn't mean anything by it." I totally did not deserve to go to the office for that.

"I'm very serious, I will not put up with insubordination of any kind. Now if you wouldn't mind grabbing your books..." He said gesturing towards my back pack; this guy was serious. I grabbed my bag and left the awkwardly silent room. I heard the class erupt in furious chatter the moment I left.

"Way to start off your first day Max," I grumbled to myself. _I have got to control my mouth. _I walked into the office and up to the desk where Maureen the rather young secretary sat behind it.

"Um…I was told to come here," I said to her. She looked up at me in surprise.

"What for?"

"Um…disrupting the class?" I offered.

"Already? Let me guess…Mr. Harrison?" she said smiling.

"Yeah actually," I replied, "Guys a jerk…"

"I did not just hear that," she said suppressing a laugh.

"Oh, sorry."

"But between you and me, I completely agree." She whispered. We both laughed, I think I like this Maureen. "Sorry but I have to tell you to go sit in the detention room until the period's over…"

"Don't worry, I don't mind…I've been through worse." I replied.

"Don't be so sure…" she said in an uneasy tone, than smiled at me and gestured to a door on the other side of the office. I walked over to it and opened it up to see a small room with about ten or eleven kids sitting in it. There were a few guys in the corner with their hoods up and two girls talking rapidly, both adorning several piercings in odd places. I looked to my side to see another group of kids with funky died hair, and in the front of the room was a boy sitting alone leaning back in his chair. As soon as I entered the room all heads snapped in my direction.

"Max?" I looked to the front of the room to see that the boy who had been sitting alone was…

"F-Nick!" I screeched walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" we asked simultaneously. I sat down next to him feeling extremely relieved.

"You know I was joking when I said, I leave the getting into trouble up to you?" he said.

I glared at him then said, "Turns out that meat-head you got in a fight with now sits two seats down from me in English. And my teacher is a complete jerk."

"He's in your class?" he said suddenly tensing and curling his fist.

"Fang, calm down!" I whispered grabbing his hand and uncurling his fist. "You don't have to worry; I can take care of myself."

"I know…" he said, relaxing the slightest bit.

"So why are you here? Did you get lost on your way to class?" I joked.

"Ha-ha, they tried to give Iggy a 'helper' in math class because he's blind and all. I tried explaining he didn't need it, I mean he's better at math than any one of us. They refused to listen, and I…"

"You…?"

"I-I got angry and told the teacher that Iggy could school her any day in math, and she should give herself the 'helper'." He finished looking down at the desk. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Way to go," I said still laughing.

"Well what did you say to land yourself here?" he asked defensively.

"He told me to pay attention and keep my eyes up at the front of the classroom, and I told him my eyes were on him…I made him blush and apparently this guy doesn't blush. The class laughed and he basically called me insubordinate and kicked me out."

"Nice…" The bell rang and we stood up grabbing our bags.

"Where's our next class?" I asked now searching for my schedule.

"It's across from my math room," he answered and I followed him out of the office.

"What is our next class?"

"History I think," he replied as we walked into the room. We were one of the first ones into the room and sat down in two empty seats by the window. I could feel a headache coming on and put my head down on the desk facing Fang. He did the same thing, looking exasperated.

People began to file in and we both immediately tensed snapping our heads up. When we realized they were just a bunch of kids we put our heads back down on the desks.

"What do we have next?" I asked into the sleeve of my shirt looking at Fang who sat in a similar position.

"Gym, I think," he replied, his answer getting muffled in the sleeve of his own shirt.

"Wonderful…" (note sarcasm) I saw the corners of his mouth turn up slightly and noticed he was giving me one of his Fang smiles.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…"

"Fang…" I warned.

"It's going to be funny to see you in gym." He stated matter-of-factly.

"And why is that?" I questioned irritated and confused.

"Oh, I don't know…the great Maximum Ride verses a group of screaming girls in an intense game of volleyball." He told me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Same goes for you boy. I'd like to see how you do in a nice game of field hockey…I can picture it now; kilt and all." His eyes widened.

"They don't make guys play field hockey, do they?" Before I got a chance to reply the teacher walked in and shut the door. I lifted my head off the desk to see a now full room.

"Class today we have two new students joining us." She said, scanning the room searching for the unfamiliar faces. She smiled when her eyes landed on us. "Ah yes, would you mind standing up and telling us your names?" she asked as the class looked around to take in the faces of the no-doubt rumored new students. _Uggh, why do teachers always make you stand up?_ But we both did none the less.

"Max…" I said as guys began to nudge each other.

"F-Nick…"

"F-Nick?"

"Nick…" Fang corrected as girls whispered in one another's ears.

"Welcome to history Max and Nick, my name is Dr. Hendrickson, you can call me Dr. H if you'd like; most people do." She said with a smile, not seeming totally wretched.

Fang and I sat back down as she started class. The period passed uneventfully and without incident. I stared off into space for most of the class…the Hammurabi code really doesn't hold that much interest for me. Dr. H ended the period a few minutes early to my horror, leaving a perfectly open gap for the many curious students who stared at us most the period.

"So, are you guys like brother and sister, or what?" said the girl who sat in front of me, turning around, as others gathered around us to here the conversation. I looked to my right only to see Fang grabbed up in another conversation by a different group of people.

"Uh, no." was all I could reply.

"Uh no what?"

"No, we're not brother and sister." At my reply her face fell dramatically and I heard a few grumbles from the various girls around me.

"So then are you guys like friends?" asked another hopeful girl.

"'Cause he's totally hot!" chimed in a third girl who was carefully eyeing him. I better just make this clear.

"He's my boyfriend." I answered, glaring at the girl throwing googly eyes in his direction.

"Oh…" they all said simultaneously. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Fang tensing, glaring daggers at the guys talking to him.

"So, what brings you guys here?" one of the girls asked snapping my attention back to their conversation.

"We're living at the Martinez's." I stated flatly.

"Wait…so you guys like, live together?" she said wide-eyed glancing towards Fang and back to me. _Oops. _

"Um…I guess you could say that…" I replied now feeling completely awkward. They were silent for a while as they processed that information before one of them spoke up.

"That's awesome! You guys are so lucky!" A few girls laughed along with her, I'm guessing feeling the same way, but I received a lot of disapproving looks from some of the other girls.

"So, how-" started the girl who sat in front of me, but she was cut off by the sound of the bell. I jumped up from my seat grabbing Fang, and we made the quickest possible exit.

"Phew…" I said as the two of us made our way through the hallway.

"You could say that again," he grumbled.

"So, where's the gym?" I asked switching topics.

"Uh…good question." He replied completely clueless. We walked back into the office and asked Maureen, the friendliest person we'd met so far and she told us how to get there.

We walked out the front doors into the wonderful and extremely rare refreshing breeze of the sunny Arizona day. The gym was a separate building from the school.

"I wish we could just take off right now," I said glancing at Fang as the wind hit his hair blowing his bangs in front of his eyes, making me want to kiss him _really badly. _

"Me too..." He said in his husky voice that I love so much.

"I-" I began to reply, but was cut off when we entered the gym and the last person I wanted to see just happen to be there.

"Well look who's here, if it isn't pretty boy and his bitch," said meat-head clearly looking for a confrontation and holding a grudge against me. _Someone is clearly trying to kill our school day…this guy is relentless! _

"Bitch?! I am nobody's bitch!" I yelled back at him now extremely angry, how dare he! I made an advance, but Fang beat me to it. He had him pinned up against the wall in less than a second.

"She is nobody's bitch," Fang snapped in his face, throwing him to the ground. Fang turned around clenching his fists, trying his hardest not to beat the shit out of this guy. But once again, he wasn't so lucky. It turns out the meat-head had a crew.

A group of guys circled Fang, clearly all jocks. The first one swung a punch, and he ducked it, but at the same time another grabbed him from behind as a third landed a punch on his stomach. A small crowd had formed and now Fang had no choice but to fight back. He flipped the guy over holding him from behind and elbowed the meat-head in the jaw as he came back for another attack. The two other jocks advanced from either side of Fang, but he punched one and had the other pinned to the ground before they even saw it coming. I had decided not to help him; I knew he didn't need it, and that he also needed to vent his anger.

He walked back over to me brushing off his shirt. I couldn't help but smile as he came up next to me.

"You really know how to make a scene," I said gesturing towards the many people staring at us and the group of jocks groaning on the floor.

"I blame this one on you. You've got to stop attracting meat-headed guys. First Ari…now this one." He said smirking

"And you have got to stop kicking the crap out of people, it only attracts girls to you more…girls love a bad boy." I whispered in his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Uh-hem," Someone cleared their throat next to us. I broke apart from Fang blushing a little and looked up at a man in one of those slippery track suits. This must be the gym teacher.

"Son, are you the one responsible for bringing my entire starting line to the ground?" he asked Fang.

"Uh…um…maybe…?"_ Crap. _

"Hmm, impressive…"

"Excuse me?" Fang asked looking up in surprise.

"How would you like a spot on one of my teams?" he asked. _Okay, definitely didn't expect that. _

"Um, no thanks." He replied in as few words as he could manage.

"Well if you promise to think about it, I won't send you to the office for kicking the crap out of my starting line; you're lucky you didn't do any permanent damage." He offered.

"Sure, I'll think about it…" Fang said glaring at me as I let out a laugh under my breath. Fang on a team…that's funny.

"Good, now you two must be the new guys. You can call me Coach Johnson," he stated; we just nodded.

"Gina! Could you show…?" he glanced down at me.

"Max."

"Right, could you show Max the girls locker room please? And Matt! Could you please get those guys up to the nurse?!" He yelled out to a tall blonde girl a few feet away, and a brown haired boy not far off.

"Sure," the girl said shrugging and walking over towards me as Coach Johnson led Fang towards the guy's locker room. "I've heard a lot about you" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the opposite side of the gym.

"You have?" I asked in surprise.

"Well sure, almost everyone's heard of you after the whole episode in Harrison's class." She said laughing.

"You're in that class?" I asked, realizing I hadn't noticed her.

"Yeah I was sitting in front of you." She said still smiling.

"Oh, sorry…"

"Don't worry about it; it's only your first day. You and your…boyfriend have made quite the impression." She said opening a door into the girls' locker room.

"Yeah, that seems to happen no matter where we go," I said under my breath. I saw her smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"He doesn't say much does he?" she asked apparently noticing his lack of speech.

"Not really, he's not one for small chat." I replied with a small smile.

"I'm guessing you don't have a uniform yet," she assumed handing me a cotton t-shirt and a pair of shorts. _Thank god it's a t-shirt. _

"Thanks, where can I find a bathroom?" I asked needing a place to change.

"Oh, um there's one over there to the right."

"Thanks," I said and hurried off to get changed.

I came out of the locker room to see a bunch of kids sitting in the middle of the gym waiting for the rest of the students to come out. Sitting off to the side, I spotted Fang and…_Iggy?!_

"Hey guys, when did you get here?" I asked sitting down between them.

"Nice to see you too…Turns out I have gym the same period. I went to the locker room first; too bad though, wish I had seen Fang beat those guys," he said laughing.

"Attention!" yelled the coach out to all of us, standing in the front. "We're starting a new unit today, I need you all to split up into six teams of five; it's time to play some basketball!" All the guys cheered and almost all the girls groaned, except for myself and the girl I'd come to know as Gina. She caught my eye and came over to sit down next to us, bringing another girl with her.

"Do you guys wanna be a team?" she asked.

"Sure, thanks," I said grateful for the offer.

"Are you the blind one?" she asked turning towards Iggy.

"Yep," was all he replied as the coach approached.

"You're blind?!" Coach Johnson asked earning Iggy many obvious stares. _Not again. _

"Yes, is that gonna be a problem?" he asked harshly clearly fed up.

"Only if you think it is," The coach unexpectedly replied.

"Than we don't have one," said Iggy.

"Great, it keeps the teams even." And with that he blew the whistle and tossed us some jersey looking shirt things.

"They're pennies," said Gina seeing our confused faces. "Did you guys not use them in your old school?"

"No, I guess not…"

She tossed me a ball and said, "You'll be point guard with me" _Point what? _

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well it turns out me, Fang, and Iggy are all fast learners. Apparently Gina was on the basketball team and between the four of us our team was undefeated. By the end of the period the coach had tried recruiting the three of us to all of his many 'teams'; we all politely refused.

We walked out of the gym together leaving the coach talking to himself and I swear I heard him say, "Who'd ever think that one day I'd be begging a blind kid to start on my basketball team?"

Next we had lunch where we met up with Ella and Nudge, who spent the entire period giving us the details of her apparently eventful day as well. After that our day passed uneventfully, surprisingly enough.

After the final bell the flock, Ella, and I met up outside to make our walk home. We all look exhausted and no one said anything as we walked home.

"You're home!" yelled Total as I opened the door and we all flopped onto the couches in the living room. He ran over to Angel who picked him and gave him a big kiss. Nudge grabbed some snacks and tossed them around as Gazzy turned on the T.V. I sat on the floor leaning against the couch playing with the hem of Fangs jeans, who sat on the couch behind me.

"Hey, who wants to go flying?" I asked suddenly.

"I do!" each one of them said jumping up.

"I'll watch!" said Ella excitedly.

We ran outside pushing and shoving our way through the door. I placed my hand on the shoulder of Gazzy who was about to take-off.

"Not here…" I said, leading the flock away from the house. Fang looked at me questioningly but didn't ask. "We need to get farther away from town," I pointed out.

"Oh, sorry," murmured Gazzy.

I continued to walk for a few more minutes leading them through the Martinez's backyard and farther from town.

"This is better," I said than took off into the air for the first time in days. I heard the rest of the flock yelp in excitement and follow me up. The warm rush of air against my skin felt completely amazing. I couldn't believe I'd lasted this long without flying. I closed my eyes and spun in tight circles higher and higher into the air. I opened my eyes to look behind me and saw Fang approaching, stopping in front of me, his huge black wings flapping in sync with my own creamy white ones.

"Race ya!" I challenged him. Fang had always been the fastest flyer out of all of us; that was until I developed my hyper speed.

"You have an advantage," he said although he began to climb higher into the sky.

"I'll go easy on ya," I promised smiling, and took off. I glanced back to see him take-off as well. He pulled up on my side and I darted forward. He came back up on my other side and I darted forward again. We kept this up for a while before I couldn't contain myself anymore.

"I'll be right back," I called to Fang smirking, and slipped into hyper-drive. I felt the familiar hot sensation tingle through my body igniting my sixth sense. I closed my eyes and darted higher and higher up into the sky, not caring where I went. When I began to feel the chill of the high altitude I finally stopped and turned around. I flew straight down in regular speed for what seemed like minutes, _gees, how high did I get? _I continued to fly down and eventually saw my flock flying in circles above the treetops. I swooped up behind Fang as silently as I could.

"I'm back," I whispered in his ear. He jumped about ten feet.

"Shit! Max!"

"You should see your face right now!" I gasped out laughing at the rare horrified expression on his face.

"Not funny…" he grumbled.

"Oh, yes it is! Do you know how many times I've tried to sneak up on you and failed?"

"Yeah because I always catch you," he said now smirking.

"I know, but not this time!" I said beaming, beyond proud of myself.

"I thought you were still up there…you went really high," he said glancing up at the sky and back at me.

"I did get really high…it was cold…huh…" I replied now thinking about how high I must've gotten.

"You're it!" Shouted Angel tapping my shoulder and pulling me out of my reverie. I turned to Fang who slowly flapped his wings beginning to back up.

"Max…" he warned seeing the mischievous glint in my eye.

"Fang…" I mocked his warning tone, advancing on him. He shot downward heading toward the thick of the tree tops. _Damn, he knows I can't go hyper-speed through trees! _ He broke through the trees and spun out heading straight through them, flying like a hawk. He was always so graceful when he flew, perfectly dodging each trunk and branch. I tried my hardest to keep up but found without my hyper speed I would never catch him. I eventually gave up landing on the ground and curling in my wings, as he was no where in sight.

"I'm back," he whispered in my ear, making me jump in the air.

"Holy shi-Fang!"

"Payback's a bitch," he smirked.

"I hate you," I stammered stalking off.

"No you don't," he said running in front of me.

"Um yeah I do," I retorted.

"I'd have to disagree," he said stepping closer.

"Disagree all you want but-" I started but was cut off when he pressed his lips to mine, grabbing my back between my wings and pulling me to him. I forgot what we were arguing about and kissed him back. He laughed and I slapped his arm and pulled his head even closer. He pressed against me stepping forward until I felt my back press up against the trunk of a tree. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck. I ran my hands through his hair as his tongue slipped between my teeth. He ran his hands under my shirt, grasping the small of my bare back. We stayed like this for a few moments letting the passionate kiss steal us away from the world. Finally I broke apart and pressed my forehead against his.

"Fang…we should go – the flock." I whispered.

"I know…" he said kissing me quickly again and dropping my feet to the ground. I went to walk away but he grabbed my belt loop and pulled me back, kissing me again.

"Fang…"

"What?" he asked sheepishly, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Let's go," I said not meeting his eyes knowing that if I did I would never be able to leave.

"I'm coming…" he said kissing my neck than finally letting me go.

"C'mon," I said dragging him off the tree. He smirked and I couldn't help but smile back and take off to reunite with the flock.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the night passed without incident. Dr. Martinez made a wonderful dinner and nothing completely embarrassing happened for once. After the close call we'd had this morning Fang and I reluctantly decided to sleep in our 'designated rooms'. A decision I was thoroughly unhappy about; we haven't spent a night apart since we got here.

"Hey Max?" said Angel, sitting on the side of my make-shift bed as I pulled on a big t-shirt and tied my hair up.

"Yeah Ange?"

"How long are we really staying here?" _Not exactly what I was expecting. _

"What brought this up?" I asked curiously sitting down next to her.

"Well I've been trying to stay out of everyone's thoughts, but sometimes it's hard, and I can tell you and Fang are really uncomfortable about this whole thing…and I was just wondering if we were leaving because of that…" she spilled out in a rush looking up at me slightly teary eyed.

"Oh, Ange…yeah we're a little uncomfortable about this whole thing, but it's just because we're not used to it at all. I would never make you leave if it wasn't necessary. I'm not saying we may not have to leave because its possible erasers could show up, and then we would, but I won't make you leave if we don't have to, I promise." I calmed her, picking her up and sitting her in my lap.

She buried her head in my shirt and said, "Thanks Max."

"No problem," I said picking her up and carrying her to her own bed.

"Good night Max."

"Good night sweetie," I whispered kissing her forehead as she closed her eyes. I switched off the light, than crawled into my own bed, wishing Fang were here. I closed my eyes and prayed for sleep, though I knew none would come.

**A/N: okay, I'm really sorry if this chapter bored you but it was kind of necessary. Please don't give up, the action and drama will ensue soon, this is just all leading up to it…maybe even a visit from he-who-was-unfortunately-let-lived, but you didn't hear it from me! Thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far! Now click that little button! **


	19. Posing

**Because you all had to wait so long for the last chapter, I decided to post this one early…And I was never taught how to write stuff like this (dialogue, ect, ect.) all we ever write are essays and papers. That's why my punctuation is all off (commas, ect, ect.) …blame my school system and I'll try and work on it. **

**Warning: Another long and possibly boring chapter, but I hope you enjoy! **

I awoke to a dull throbbing in my head and glanced at the clock, 2:45. _Great, _it had taken me hours to fall asleep being without Fang for the first night since our reunion in that most despised cell. Of course with my luck I had only managed to stay asleep for no more than an hour, being awoken by the rapidly increasing pain within my head…_why does it hurt so much? _

Glancing around the pitch dark room I removed myself from the covers, destined to the bathroom. I tip-toed silently around the sleeping Angel and carefully opened the door. As I slowly shut it behind me I gasped in pain as the throbbing in my head severely amplified to a brutal shooting pain. I grasped my head between my hands and made my way to the end of the eerie, silent hall and through the bathroom door. I quickly shut it behind me, doubling over as a harsh new wave of pain rang through my head, wracking my entire body with shudders. I bit my lip in order not to cry out realizing I was experiencing another one of my glorious brain explosions. My knees buckled and I grabbed the counter top for support as I fell to the dark tile floor.

The pain became unbearable as it rapidly intensified. I grasped my head once again, tears cascading down my cheeks, and biting down on my lip even harder drawing blood. I desperately tried to fight my clouding vision as my subconscious began to suck me in to the black whole it had fast become. The pain was unbearable and I wished, and even prayed for it to end. I found myself begging for death; anything that would provide an escape from the horrible torment that would surely take me. Eventually the pain became unbearable and I blacked out; my body crumbling to a heap on the cold tile of the dark bathroom floor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My heavy eye lids slowly opened as I took in my surroundings. Wherever I was, it was warm and comfortable and definitely not the bathroom floor I had passed out on. I felt something around my body and opened my eyes to take in the dark appearance of 'my room'…_how'd I get here? _

"Max?" came a deep husky voice particularly close to my ear.

"Fang?" I asked in surprise opening my eyes even more realizing I was in his lap and, _the something around my body, _was actually his arms. We were on my bed, Fang sitting up and leaning against the wall. It was still black as night out, though most likely early in the morning.

And then I felt it, my body felt as if it had been backed over eight times by a monster truck than thrown to the lions. I groaned and dug my face into Fangs welcoming chest as a few tears slipped out.

"How did I get here?" I croaked out in a whisper.

"Iggy got up to go to the bathroom then ran back in the room saying someone was lying on the bathroom floor, and he thought it was you but couldn't be sure. I followed him to the bathroom and found you passed out on the floor…it was the middle of the night and you had a cut on your lip," he said rather harshly. "Max, what happened?" he finally asked in an exasperated tone.

"I-I think I had another one of those brain explosions. I got up because my head hurt and went to the bathroom, then…then the pain overtook me and I passed out I guess…" I mumbled into his shirt, feeling the pain with each word.

"Max, you scared the shit out of me." He suddenly said lifting my chin up to meet his gaze and wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered seeing the complete alarmed and saddened expression in his eyes.

"I saw you lying on the floor, and thought…I don't know, but you wouldn't wake up, and god Max, don't do that to me."

"I'm sorry Fang…" I said as a few fresh tears slid down my already tear stained cheeks. He wrapped me tighter in his arms and kissed away my tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I just shook my head and curled up tighter in his lap grabbing his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Max, I'd do anything for this to stop happening." He whispered.

Realizing his concern I found my voice and said, "It's okay Fang, really." I even managed a small smile. "Where's Angel?" I asked, noticing her vacant bed and realizing we were alone.

"When I carried you in, she woke up and Iggy explained what happened. She went to go sleep with Nudge and Ella."

"Oh," I said grateful for the privacy but wishing she hadn't seen me like that. I hated for my flock to see me weak, Fang was my one exception. Somehow I always managed to fall apart when I was around him.

"Why do you think these keep happening?" he asked after a long pause.

"I don't know…" I replied and the memory of the brain explosion made me suddenly nauseous, paling my face. "Ugh, I don't feel so good," I mumbled trying to get up, but collapsing back onto Fang when my muscles decided that now really wasn't a good time to work. _Lazy pieces of crap. _

Instead, he scooped me up under his arms and carried me bridal style back to the forsaken bathroom where he gently set me down next to the toilet, taking a seat by my side. My stomach lurched and Fang held my hair back as the contents of my stomach made their debut into the toilet. I flushed the toilet and rested the heated skin of my forehead against it as I waited for the storm in my stomach to subside. As the nausea slowly dissipated I wiped my mouth and shakily stood up on what felt like a new-born's legs.

"Thanks," I mumbled washing my hands and reaching for my toothbrush. When I was done rinsing my mouth with water I turned away from the sink to make my way from the bathroom. To my complete dismay, my legs still refused to operate properly and my knees buckled. Fang caught me before I hit the ground and carried me back to my room; I was too tired to protest.

He placed me down on the bed and lied down next to me, wrapping me up and pulling me to him. I snuggled as close to him as was humanly possible and welcomed the sleep that pulled me away at the feel of his warm lips on my forehead.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey you guys? It's six o'clock, Iggy told me to come wake you…Max? Fang? Guys wake up!"

I could hear the faint pleas of a voice in the distance but refused to move a single part of my body, including my eyelids. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter as the pleas became clearer and I wished they weren't true.

"Go away Gazzy," said a clearly grumpy Fang lifting his head, though I could easily parallel his mood; I was exhausted.

"Fine, just be ready so we can go," the gasman ordered before exiting the room in a huff. Fang dropped his head back down on the soft blankets beneath us and embraced me tighter to him.

"I feel like we just fell asleep," I mumbled into his shirt.

"We pretty much did…How does your head feel?" he asked with a hint of concern lingering in his voice.

"Like I was run over by a truck last night." I groggily replied, still not opening my eyes afraid of the penetrating light bound to enter them.

"I'm sorry," he said kissing the top of my head.

"I really wish we didn't have to get up." I pointed out snuggling closer.

"I know, me too."

After a few more minutes of snuggling on the covers I decided we had to get up. If I didn't say anything Fang would let me sleep here all day. Mustering up the courage I finally opened my eyes. The light hit my pupils temporarily blinding me as I took in the sight of early morning.

"Fang we have to go…"

"You sure?" he inquired not relinquishing his grasp on me even the slightest.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied lifting my head off his shoulder to meet his deep brown eyes. He looked me in the eyes for a moment then leaned down and kissed me.

Pulling away he said, "You can't even make it one night without me Max…" He smirked and I slapped his arm attempting to get up. Groaning I sat up on the bed next to him rubbing my temples.

"Ugh, school's gonna suck," I stated knowing that today would be far from fun. He nodded his head in agreement and I said, "I'm gonna take a quick shower, I feel gross." I placed my feet on the solid ground but before I could completely lift my body off the bed he grabbed me around the waist pulling me back to him.

"You better not pass out on me again," he said with a small smile.

"I'll do my best." I repositioned myself in his lap and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He released his grip and I stood back up feeling a little wobbly. When I gained my balance I grabbed a fresh t-shirt and a pair of shorts and made my way to the bathroom.

The hot water of the shower felt miraculous on my body. Reluctantly turning off the water I stepped out and put on my fresh clothes. After brushing my hair I walked back to my room to see a fresh looking Fang sitting on my bed. He pulled me into his lap and I laughed at the sudden gesture.

"Max, promise me next time you have a brain explosion you'll come get me, instead of relying on a bathroom floor."

After a slight pause I finally said, "I promise."

"Max…" he said in a warning tone not believing me.

I changed my position so I was now straddling his lap and said, "I…" than I pressed my lips against his, pulling away I said, "Promise you…" than pressed our lips together again, I pulled away once more and whispered, "Fang…" and pressed my lips against his again but didn't pull away this time, sealing the promise.

He placed his hands on my legs slowly traveling up my thighs as I slipped my tongue between his lips, slowly and carefully exploring his mouth. His hands traveled higher and higher up my thighs as I deepened the kiss.

"Guys, I may be blind but I am most definitely not deaf," called Iggy from the doorway. Fang let go and we both jumped off the bed blushing even though Iggy couldn't see.

"Iggy!" I screeched.

"Sorry, but it's time to go, if you haven't noticed. You can finish making up for your lack of making out last night, later." He replied laughing.

"Suck it," both Fang and I spat simultaneously. Iggy left the room with a smirk leaving the two of us behind.

"Let's go before the both of us end up in first period detention again." I said with a small laugh, thinking back to the lucky coincidence.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

First period had royally sucked as Mr. Harrison tried every other minute to embarrass me in front of the class. Second period provided another round of twenty questions, which Fang left all the answering up to me. The meat-heads left Fang alone in gym clearly intimidated by him, though not without a few jokes first, where I practically had to pin Fang to the wall to keep from attacking them. Our team remained undefeated and Coach Johnson was practically begging us to join a sports team.

Iggy had acquired an interesting crew of followers after what he wore yesterday. They were quite relentless when he tried to shake them off, and to his extreme dismay they followed him around cracking math jokes all day. Fang, Nudge and I just laughed whenever he walked by.

Nudge had also obtained a band of followers except hers was a posse of drooling young boys. She complained of their presence, but I knew underneath she loved the attention.

Fang had attained a quick reputation after the 'gym brawl', as it was called, yesterday. Most guys had stopped hitting on me because of it and walked away whenever he approached; but I was on edge as his reputation acquired a whole new round of female stalkers. I had spent the first three periods being extremely possessive and overbearing…_kind of like Fang actually!_

And here we were walking into science; a class that had managed to remain uneventful yesterday as we discussed the mechanics of a magnet. Fang and I were deemed lab partners yesterday and poor Iggy got stuck with a girl that would give even Nudge a run for her money with the amount she talked.

I dropped to my chair at our two person lab desk with a loud 'thunk', Fang doing the same beside me. I buried my head in my arms which were placed on the table fighting a furious headache; most likely a result of last nights episode.

"You okay?" Fang asked lifting up my chin to look in his eyes.

I looked away and said, "fine."

"Max…" he urged in a warning, "I know you're lying."

"Just tired and have a headache," I said giving in and looking into his deep onyx eyes. I leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes; I ignored the various glances and whispers from the other students around the room, _didn't they have anything better to focus their energies on? _

"New topic today," called out Mr. Weiss our science teacher, "Electricity!" I snapped my head up and stared at the black board where it said in huge white letters, 'Unit:17 ELECTRICITY'.

I looked at Fang who had slightly paled and was extremely tense. He looked back to me and I felt myself feel sick at the sound of the word echoing through the room.

"We're starting off with static electricity. Open your books up to the first chapter which I believe deals with electrostatic shock waves." With this command the memory of Fang sitting in that chair came back full force and I began to panic.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Iggy whispered turning around from the desk he sat in, a row in front of us.

"Huh?" was all I could manage. Fang snapped out of the painful memory's his thoughts had most likely traveled to and he grabbed my hand under the table, calming me. I came back to reality and gave a small 'yes' to Iggy who didn't believe me in the slightest but turned around none the less.

I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes of fighting off the horrible memory of watching Fang subjected to such horrible torment. Than a familiar pain ran through my head…

I gasped and grabbed the sides of my head with both my hands now feeling the onslaught of another brain explosion. _Yes, another! _

"Hey is she alright?" asked Iggy's lab partner elbowing him in the side and glancing back at me.

"Max? Max look at me, its okay…" Fang whispered bringing my head to look at him, worry in his eyes. A new wave of pain came and I squeezed my head harder, biting my lip. _Why was this happening here?! _

"No not that," I gasped out, knowing he thought I was panicked with memories. "I-I…brain…" I couldn't spit out the words afraid I would scream in pain if I did.

"Max? Gees, F-nick, what's wrong with her?" Iggy quietly questioned turning around hearing my gasp and panicked breathing, though his silence was no use, the class had begun to notice something was up.

"Max!" Fang gasped out realizing something more was wrong.

New waves of pain came, worse than the ones last night. My head felt as if it were going to split right down the middle with a sickening crack. I couldn't hold back anymore and doubled over.

"Fang!" I gasped out clutching my head, falling from my seat. Fang caught me before I hit the ground and now every head in the room was turned our way.

"Excuse me, what is going on over there?" asked the teacher finally realizing all was not in order. After taking a few steps closer he said, "Oh dear, what's wrong? Should I call the nurse?"

"No!" Both Fang and Iggy yelled at the same time.

"She has…a problem, this happens sometimes." Iggy told the teacher quickly trying to think a way out of this.

"I'm taking her home." Fang told Iggy.

Fang picked me up and I grabbed his shirt in pain, the tears free falling at will. I yelled out, the pain becoming unbearable; I thought for sure it would kill me. I could hear many shouts of 'oh my god' and 'what's happening?' around me.

"Fang! I-I can't…" I tried explaining between sobs believing that I wouldn't make it out of this brain explosion alive. The pain was just too much…_oh god, the pain! _

"Fang?" I heard a few question in the distance.

"Who's Fang…?" several more people echoed.

"Max no! Just listen to me, you're going to be fine…" he told me as he squeezed me tighter to his chest. My hands clenched his shirt and my toes curled up in pain. Similar to last night I felt the familiar and desperate pull of my subconscious coaxing me in. My vision clouded and I watched as the horrified expressions of my fellow peers sickeningly spun around the room.

"Excuse me son, you can't just leave…take her to the nurse, would someone help him get her down there?!" Mr. Weiss yelled, really not sure of what to do.

"Fang…" I whispered feeling the pain dissipate and the bottomless pit of subconscious take over.

"Max! Max look at me!" I forced my eyes opened and looked him in the eyes one last time to see him carry me out of the room into the empty hallway, Iggy trailing behind. And then everything went black…_again. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I woke up to a strange light and lying on something rather stiff. I opened my eyes further and felt a sharp pain in my head when my pupils took in the full extent of the single light hanging above my head. When the pain subsided I looked down to see I was on some sort of cot and in a small white room with another cot a few feet away. _Where am I? _

Sitting up I felt the full effects of my brain explosion, and suddenly realized something was missing. _Where's Fang? _

"Fang?" I called out to an empty room. "Fang?!" I yelled again this time a little louder.

I bolted up off the cot and began to panic taking a quick scan of the room. The room was eerily creepy and it was starting to make me freak out a little. My legs felt like jello and I felt the familiar twist of nausea in my stomach. I grabbed onto the end of the cot for support and waited for the room to stop spinning.

_There! _I spotted a door off to my left and took a deep breath. I began to take a few steps fighting as hard as I could against my knees who so desperately wanted to buckle. I took a pause at the next cot and grabbed it for support before I took another deep breath to bridge the final gap between here and the door. Taking a few more _very _uneasy steps I finally made it to the door, leaning against the wall for support. _God, where were Fang and Iggy, and where was I? _

Finally turning the knob, I opened the door and looked out into the school nurses office; well I assumed so by the looks of it.

"Oh Max dear, you're awake! Pam, you can send the boys in!"

"Where are they?" I asked rather harshly.

"They're just outside sweetie, they'll be right in. I called Dr. Martinez but that blind friend of yours insisted that she didn't need to come. How are you feeling? Do you need anything, how about a drink of water?" Wow, her questions made my head spin and she kind of reminded me of Nudge. I just nodded in return, and she scooted off to get a drink.

I grabbed onto her desk for support as I waited for Fang and Iggy.

"Max!" Both Fang and Iggy yelled coming over to me.

"Where were you?" I asked exasperatedly even though I already knew the answer to that. I closed my eyes and Fang grabbed me just as my knees buckled.

"Oh dear!" said the nurse coming back over with a cup of water. No one said anything; Iggy just asked for the water and followed Fang into the room I had woken up in.

He sat down on the cot against the wall with me in his lap. "I'm sorry Max, the nurse refused to let us in there with you while you slept, she said we had to wait outside."

"It's okay," I mumbled shaking. Fang squeezed me tighter to him and rubbed my back between my wings, where he knew relaxed me.

"How did we end up in here anyway?" I asked now curious of why we were in the nurses' office in the first place.

"Apparently you can't just walk out of school with an unconscious person in your arms. We had no choice but to go to the nurse's office where Iggy explained that you had some disease and stuff like this happens sometimes. We told her not to worry and all you needed was sleep, but she said she couldn't just dismiss us and that she'd keep an eye on you while you slept here." He explained.

"Yeah but when the nurse told Fang she couldn't allow him to stay with you in here, he flipped out." Iggy added in. Fang shot him a glare and he just laughed.

"Max, you're shaking," Fang said noticing my shaking in his arms.

"That was by far the worst one yet…they get worse every time." I mumbled.

"Do you know why you keep getting them, and so often now?" Iggy inquired. I just shook my head wishing I knew the answer to that myself. The shaking of my head caused my vision to spin and the wave of nausea to come back full force.

"Fang…" I said, my face paling. He looked down and knew what was coming, having dealt with these explosions so many times before. He lifted me up and carried me out of the room and into another door right next to this one, off the side of the main nurses' office. On the label there was a picture of a stick figure person wearing a skirt; the universal sign for 'girl's bathroom'.

"Excuse me, you can't-" the nurse began to yell at Fang, but he shut the door cutting her off before she finished her sentence. He sat me down next to the toilet and held my hair back waiting for the inevitable to come. When my empty stomach revealed the little of what was in it into the toilet, I felt much better. When a second urge for my stomach to upchuck itself never came, I carefully stood up rinsing my mouth out in the sink. _Why does he always have to see me vomit?! _

When I was done Fang lifted me back up, something he'd been doing quite a lot of lately, I think he secretly likes it. We walked out of the bathroom to disapproving looks from the nurse and into the main office where Iggy was waiting. He set me down on my feet next to the desk and leaned over looking the nurse in the eyes. _Is Fang trying to…yes he is._ I laughed under my breath and he elbowed me in the side.

"She's fine now, but I'd like to take her home so she can rest, if you wouldn't mind excusing us from the rest of our classes."

"Well…I-I suppose I could excuse the both of you, but not all three, that's where I put my foot down." she said glancing at Iggy who shrugged. "Alright, here's a pass," she said handing Fang a pink slip, "stop in the main office and sign out first. And sweetie make sure you drink lots of water and get some vitamin C in your system!" she yelled out as we walked out of the nurses office; Fang half-carrying me.

It was between periods and Iggy went to his next class reluctantly knowing he would get a thousand questions. Fang and I walked through the crowded halls and I tried not to pass out with the swarm of people. He kept his arm around my waist supporting me to his side and as we were almost in the main office we were stopped by a swarm of people from our science class.

"Oh my god Max, are you okay? That was so scary!"

"We thought you were like dieing or something!"

"What happened?"

"Do you think if I pass out right now, he'll carry me around?" I swear I heard one girl whisper.

"Excuse us," said Fang in his strongest, scariest tone pulling me to the side away from the hungry students. They all paled at his words and shut their mouths stepping aside. We stepped into the office to see Maureen's sympathetic face. We signed out and waited for the final bell to ring so we could walk through an empty hallway.

Walking out into the empty hallway Fang dropped all pretenses at the lack of students and picked me up considering the fact I could barely lift my legs. I placed my head against his shoulder and shut my eyes as he carried me all the way home, neither of us saying a word. We walked into Dr. Martinez's empty house and up the stairs.

"What are you guys doing home?" Total asked following us up the stairs.

"Max's not feeling well, Total" Fang dully replied.

"Oh, Angel didn't come with you then?"

"No"

"Oh, ok. Gees Max you like a train wreck. What are you guys doing now; it gets kind of boring around here during the day."

"Total…" Fang warned.

"Right, sorry…" and he pranced out of the room, tongue hanging from his mouth.

Fang plopped me under the covers, than shut the curtains, closing out the light. He crawled in with me and held me in his arms as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Fang, something doesn't feel right…"

"What do you mean?" he asked looking down at me in alarm.

"I don't know. The brain explosions are becoming more frequent and more painful, and I have a feeling that things aren't over with Jeb…It just feels like by being here, we're trying to be something we're not; at least I feel like I am."

"I know what you mean. The younger guys seem to be adapting okay, but no matter where we are or what we do it's like we can't escape the past…"

"Like we're not supposed to." I finished for him.

"Exactly, even Iggy's having a hard time."

"I just feel like we're prolonging the inevitable…" I whispered.

"Do you think Jeb's planning something?" he asked.

"Probably how to turn me into one of his drones; a slave to his every command." I spat out bitterly, feeling sick at the thought. It would be worse than any pain he could inflict; to not feel emotion, or have control...I shuddered at the thought. Fang felt my shudder and kissed my forehead.

"I would never let that happen…Now, go to sleep Max, you're shaking." I let a single tear fall from my stinging eyes and pressed my face into the warmth of his shoulder, letting sleep over take me.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Max? Dinner's ready, you've got to be hungry…" Fang whispered, lightly shaking me awake. My stomach grumbled and I opened my eyes. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't eaten since last night and thrown up twice in that time. Wow, I was really hungry. I'm sure he was hungry too.

I carefully got up, ignoring the scrutiny of Fang's wary eyes. I felt stable and considerably better, seeing as we slept most the day. Fang got up beside me and I shivered at the slight breeze.

"Here," he said, taking off his sweatshirt and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I put it on and breathed in his lovely scent feeling that much better. My stomach grumbled again.

"I am soo hungry, c'mon" I said a little peppier stepping out of the room. I smelled the food the instant I was in the hallway and nearly ran down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen, Fang behind me and saw my flock sitting around the table.

"Max!" Angel yelled getting up from her seat and hugging me. "Are you okay, Iggy told us what happened."

"Yeah sweetie, I'm fine now." I offered her a smile, my stomach grumbling again louder than before.

"I wasn't sure if I should wake you guys or not, you looked so peaceful. I figured if you were hungry enough the food would wake you…I guess I was right." Dr. Martinez told us with a smile.

"Thanks! Wow, this looks great!" I said looking around at all the food on the table, my mouth watering. We sat down in the two empty chairs.

"Finally! Can we eat now?" This of course was Nudge.

"Of course," said Dr. Martinez, and we all dug in, especially me and Fang.

"Max, guess what?" screeched Angel.

"What honey?" I replied finishing off my last fork full.

"Me and Gazzy are the reigning champions of the hill!"

"That's uh, great…what is that?" Everyone laughed and Gazzy spoke up.

"There's this game called 'King of the Hill' that everyone plays at recess, and Angel and I are the champions! We rule the hill!" he said excitedly. I was still unsure of what that meant exactly but beamed anyway.

"That's awesome guys!"

"But me and Gazzy now have to fight each other tomorrow to be King, there can only be one," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but everyone knows I'm gonna win!" Gazzy pointed out.

"No you won't, I have mind control!"

"Angel!"

"I'm just kidding Max, but I'll still win," she added under her breath.

"Nah-ah!"

"Yeah-huh!" Gazzy got up from his seat putting down his fork and ran after Angel. She screeched and got up as well running into the living room where they began to chase each other.

"Guy's calm down!" I yelled rolling my eyes, everyone laughed. Iggy, Nudge, and Ella got up to go join them in their wrestling match.

"Iggy told us what happened, are you alright Max? Would you like me to look over you?" Dr. Martinez offered, truly concerned.

"No, I'm fine now, I just get these _brain explosions _sometimes, there's nothing we can do about them." I tried to explain. She gave me a hesitant look and I added, "Really, I'm fine", to reassure her.

"Okay then, why don't you guys go in the living room, I've got the dishes."

"You sure? We can-"

"Go, don't make me make you." She ordered with a small smile.

"Thanks for everything." I said getting up from the table. She smiled at us and we walked into the living room. As soon as we walked in I was tackled to the ground by a frantic Angel.

"Oof!" I said as my butt hit the ground.

"Sorry Max, didn't see you there!" She yelled giggling and getting back up, running from Gazzy.

"You okay?" Fang said offering his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, I feel much better after that food." I said laughing. I looked around the room to see an all out wrestling contest.

"Outside!" I yelled before they destroyed the house; they all ran out yelling and screaming.

"I think sitting inside all day is really getting to their heads." I said to Fang walking out into the dark yard. He just nodded with a small smile.

I glanced at him with a mischievous glint in my eye and flipped on the outside light. "Girls vs. Guys?!" I yelled out. Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Ella all clapped their hands in compliance. Iggy looked unsure and when I glanced at Fang he was giving me one of his _what-do-you-think-you're-doing _looks. I stuck out my tongue and ran off the porch as Nudge, Ella, and Angel all turned to Fang. _Ha-ha, yes! _

"Oh no…" he said backing up.

"Oh yes!" They all said in unison, the three of them running after him. He ran off the porch but was too late; the three girls jumped on him and brought him to the ground before he had a chance to take another step. The Gasman and I watched in amusement laughing our asses off. After Gazzy explained what was happening Iggy began cracking up as well.

"Max!" Fang yelled from under the pile up.

"Yeah Fang?"

"I'm gonna kill you for this!" He shouted pushing the girls off him and standing up. He brushed off his shirt and glared at me, as the three girls ran after Iggy and Gazzy. _Uh-oh! _

He slowly began walking towards me, a _very _mischievous glint in his eyes, as I slowly backed up. I was so preoccupied watching him I wasn't aware of the root in the ground behind me. I tripped over it and landed flat on my back. I popped back up now covered in dirt and saw Fang chuckling now only a few feet away.

"You wouldn't…" I said now seeing this was no joke.

"Oh I would…" At his words I turned and ran but it was no use, he had his arms around my waist not a split second later, and we were falling to the ground. He pulled me back and I landed on top of him, then he rolled over and pinned me to the ground.

"Fang, get off me!" I yelled, but he just shook his head. _Oh no. _ He had my arms pinned in one hand and he began furiously tickling me with the other.

"Fang!" I shouted squirming around on the ground letting out horrified and uncontrollable laughs.

"Fang, if you d-don't stop this r-right now, I'll, I…"

"You'll what?" he said finally stopping the horrible tickles. He lessened his hold on my arms and I pulled them out of his grasp. I grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over so I now had him pinned to the ground, straddling his waist.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something…Pooh Bear!" I said standing up. His eyes widened and he grabbed my arm pulling me back to the ground before I was fully up. He flipped us over once again so he was now straddling and pinning me to the ground.

"Never call me that again…" he warned me in my ear.

"Or you'll what?"

"I'll kiss you in front of the flock," he said looking mischievous.

"Nothing most of them haven't seen before," I retorted his face inches from mine.

"Oh really…?" _Uh-oh. _And then he kissed me. One of the most passionate kisses he had ever given. He slipped his tongue into my mouth before I could protest and we were now in one of our full-on make out sessions…on the ground…covered in dirt…the flock right there.

"Ewww! That is so not wrestling!" Yelled Nudge.

"Gees, get a room guys, I really do not want to see that!" Shouted Gazzy. I tried to push Fang off, but he wouldn't budge…_damn him! _

"Okay, I've never seen them kiss like that before…that's a strange way to kiss." said Angel…_oh my god_, _Angel! _

I finally broke apart and pushed Fang off me.

"God dam-darnit Fang!" I yelled still lying underneath him.

"I warned you…" I hit him in the back of the head and he just laughed getting off me.

"You could have warned the rest of us Dude, I did not need to hear that!" Iggy told him. I stood up brushing dirt off the sweatshirt Fang had given me. I looked over at Ella the only one who hadn't said anything to see her face had turned red. _Right, she has a thing for Fang…shocker. _

"Bed time guys!" I shouted needing to end this moment. They all groaned but headed back towards the door anyway, but not before Nudge pushed Iggy back to the ground laughing and he stood up in a huff.

We all said good night to Dr. Martinez as she went to bed and headed up the stairs ourselves. We stacked and tapped and I kissed everyone good night. When Fang headed back to his room I grabbed the hem of his shirt and said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I thought you were mad at me" he said more like a question.

"Nope, now where did we leave off?" I asked, knowing full well exactly where we did. I pushed him against the wall and kissed him as passionately as I could. He grabbed my belt loops and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. I grabbed his shirt and began to walk backwards down the hall pulling him with me, never breaking the kiss. When we reached the stairs he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me down and placed me on the long awaited couch. He came down on top of me and I slipped my hands under his shirt feeling the hard muscle of his chiseled stomach. Without a second thought I tugged it and he pulled it off, revealing his beautiful olive skin. He came back down kissing my neck, leaving a burning trail down to my collar bone. He looked up at me questioningly and I nodded my head pulling off my, well his, sweatshirt first than my t-shirt. He continued his trail of kisses down between my chest, working his way towards my belly button. I shuddered under his heated touch and I felt him smile against my skin.

I pulled his chin back up and knowing what I wanted he placed his lips against mine. I savored their taste and their feel, relishing in the euphoric effect. I deepened the kiss and flipped him over so I was now on top of him, our legs intertwined. He ran his hands up the sides of my waist as I began to cover his entire body in tiny heated kissed. I started on his neck and much like he did to me I slowly traveled down. When I reached his scars I slowly kissed each one, feeling his body shake under my touch.

My heart sped up as I went lower and lower. Finally I lifted my lips from his stomach and came back up to his lips. He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. I straddled his waist and he moved his hands to my thighs and slowly slid them up towards the hem of my shorts.

I sat back, pulling him up with me so we were sitting upright on the couch. He moved his hands from my thighs to my face, cupping each cheek as I kissed him. I removed his hands and intertwined our fingers, wishing we could stay like this forever; our tongues exploring each others mouths and our fingers intertwined. I let go of his hands and he grabbed me around the waist pushing me back down to the couch, falling on top of me. I giggled and he smiled, as I ran my hands back down his torso towards the hem of his jeans. I slipped my fingertips over the hem gently tugging at them. He broke away and looked up at me in surprise. I immediately blushed thinking maybe I shouldn't have done that.

He pulled off his jeans revealing his black boxers…_okay, never mind, it was a good thing I did. And let me say this, WOW IS HE HOT! _He saw me looking at him and smirked, and then he came back down to kiss me, his hands slowly working their way down my waist. When he got to my shorts he looked up and I just kissed him. He laughed and began to fiddle with the button. When he finally got the button undone I carefully slipped them off, revealing my tight boy-short style underwear. I blushed feeling suddenly self-conscious as he stared at me.

He bent down and whispered in my ear, "It's okay, you're beautiful." _Did Fang just call me beautiful?! I must have heard that wrong. _

"W-what?" I asked in complete shock. He smiled, well his lips slightly twitched – but you know what I mean.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are Max. Do you think I have to be over-protective to fight the millions of guys off that you attract because you're ugly?" he asked.

"I-I…I don't know" I stuttered out at a loss for words.

"Max, you've always been beautiful since the first day I met you in that cursed lab, and you always will be beautiful." He told me reaching out to grab the tips of my wings and carefully stretching them out.

"It's not every girl that has beautiful wings like these," he said, the corner of his mouth turning up. _Wow, he thought I was beautiful and loved my wings. _

"How do you always do that?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Know exactly what to say," I told him.

"It's not that hard when you're telling the truth," and with that he grabbed me in the small of my back between my wings and pulled me to him enveloping me in one last passionate kiss.

Angel coughed upstairs, and we jumped apart. When we realized we weren't under attack I laughed and unfortunately said, "We should go to bed." He looked unwilling but nodded his head in acquiescence remembering what happened last time we fell asleep on the couch.

I looked around then blushed, "Have you seen my shorts?" I asked. He looked around a second then reached behind the couch grabbing his pants and tossing me my shorts.

"Who would have ever thought a month ago that I would be asking you that question?" I asked smiling to myself and pulling them on.

"I only hoped…" He replied; I smacked his arm as I regretfully watched him pull his jeans on.

"Actually I did too…" I admitted blushing slightly picking up my shirt. He smiled, grabbed me around the waist pulling me to him and tugging my shirt out of my grasp.

"Fang!"

"What, you look so good, I like the blue…" he said sheepishly, kissing my bare shoulders.

"So glad to hear," I retorted sarcastically, yet turning and kissing him all the same. "Now, c'mon," I said standing up and pulling him from the couch. He gave me my shirt back and I pulled it on, him doing the same.

I grabbed his sweatshirt not wanting to leave it behind and we walked upstairs. I kissed him in front of his door before heading to mine and Angel's room reveling in his scent. Little did I know this would be our last peaceful night.

**Duh, duh, duh…and so the action begins **

**Once again I apologize for the possible boringness, but this chapter was also necessary to write. I needed to get in the fact that Max and Fang don't really fit in, and they're both somewhat uneasy. The brain explosions are important, and I also needed the intense faxiness because something just might happen where well…I won't say, but, you'll be happy there was intense faxiness to hold you over. With that said I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! (27 pages!) **


	20. Snap back to reality

**Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity…sorry, it just went along with the title**

**Do you like longer chapters, or shorter chapters? Please tell me!**

"Can you pass me the pancakes?"

"Ooo, I want some too!"

"Hey! Don't use all the syrup, leave some for the rest of us!"

"Nudge, could you eat with your mouth closed please?"

"Gazzy!"

"Sorry guys, couldn't hold that one in…not that I tried."

"Alright, are you guys all done?" I asked noticing the finally empty plates. They all nodded and got up to put their plates in the sink.

"Good, now grab your backpacks and meet outside," I ordered to the various flock members scuttling around the kitchen.

Five minutes later the seven of us were outside and ready for our walk to school.

"Hey Max, do you think we could go flying later?" Angel asked.

"Sure," I replied, quite liking the idea.

We all walked the rest of the way in content silence. Well most of us anyway; I was dreading facing my 'peers' after yesterdays episode…you know, the whole screaming and crying in the middle of class thing. We reached the front of the school, and everyone, like usual, stared at us as we walked in.

"Bye Max, we'll see you after school," Angel said to me turning in her designated direction.

"Bye sweetie, you have fun!" I called to her.

"We will, love you Max!" She yelled turning to skip off with the Gasman.

"Hey Nudge, I think your boyfriends are waiting," Iggy teased her, gesturing towards the group of pre-teen boys drooling in the corner, staring her down.

"They are not my boyfriends!" she defended.

"Sure…" he replied, and the two of them went into a battle of sarcastic banter as the four of us walked down the hallway. Kids continued to stare and make remarks as we made our way towards our destined classrooms.

"Yeah I guess she's hot, but did you hear about what happened yesterday? Yeah…totally freaked," said one guy talking to his friend. _Great…_

"Where do you think he got all those scars from? I heard he just got out of juvie and that's why they moved here…" a few girls whispered against their lockers.

"Ugh," I groaned rubbing my temples as we stopped in front of the stairs to say bye to Nudge.

"What's up?" Fang asked.

"Max, don't worry about what happened yesterday, it'll blow over soon," Iggy told me; somehow knowing what was bothering me.

"Thanks Ig," I told him, appreciating his concern.

"No problem, we should go Fang." Iggy said turning towards him.

"Alright one second," he said turning towards my very anxious face. He kissed my forehead and said, "Don't worry about it; I'll see you next period."

I managed a small smile at the prospect of seeing him so soon and watched as the two of them headed to their class. I turned around glaring down the hallway and began to head to my class ignoring each scurrilous glance. I took a deep breath and turned the corner into my very much unfortunate first period class.

"Ah, Ms. No-name, so you live…" Mr. Harrison said to me upon entry, in his most sarcastic tone. _Man, word travels…and he still thinks nothing of it!_

"Is that going to be a problem?" I snapped back glaring him down so forcefully, I swear I saw his knees almost buckle.

"Well that depends if you're willing to cooperate," he snapped back. _He is unbelievable, that was out of line. _I had no energy left to deal with such horrid comments so early in the morning and decided that if I didn't have to than I wouldn't. I turned around to head back out of the classroom. I wasn't going to deal with this.

"Max," he called out using my real name, seeming to realize the extent of his comment, "please sit down." I turned around to see an earnest look on his usually stern and uptight face. I nodded my head grabbing the bridge of my nose between my eyes and headed towards my seat.

I flopped down and rested my head on my arms, closing my eyes.

"Heard you freaked out yesterday," said the meat-head taking his seat two places across from me. I just turned my head over facing away from him, not even bothering to reply; he wasn't even worth that much.

"Afraid to talk back are you now, freak?" he jeered causing a few heads to turn our way. _Freak?! _Than I laughed to myself…he didn't know the half of it.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked insulted. I turned over and faced him square on.

"You mean, other than your face? Other than your incredibly intellect devoid remarks? And other than the fact that you clearly can't read the serving size on your protein shakes? Well if that's what you mean, than I'm most likely laughing at the prospect of a meat-head like you jeering at a superior evolved being; haven't you learned by now you can't win in a situation like that? Ask Darwin; it's survival of the fittest." _Okay, I know what you're thinking, but do you honestly think he'll ever comprehend anything other than the term protein-shake?_

At my remarks many of the on-lookers burst out laughing, a few yelling out, 'burn!'

"Huh?" was all he managed to say as a completely dumb-founded expression rapidly over took each one of his features.

"That's what I thought," I snapped at him…_I've always wanted to say that. _He said nothing in reply as he furrowed his brow, most likely hurting himself in his attempts to process everything I had just said.

About a minute later after I'd already placed my head back down, he finally managed to form proper words. "Yeah well, I could still take your boyfriend any day; he just caught me off guard."

"Gees Zach, would you lay off?" Gina asked, plopping down in the seat in front of me.

"Sorry Gina," he replied. _Wow, he clearly has a soft spot for this girl…can you say, whipped? _

"I'm sorry about him…how do you feel, I heard about yesterday." _You and everyone else. _

"I'm fine, thanks," I managed to reply fighting off a head ache.

"What hap-?" she began to ask, but was cut off by the start of class.

"Pens out, notebooks open, eyes up front!" Mr. Harrison ordered out to the class, as everything went silent, and he began to lecture.

About ten minutes had passed when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mr. Harrison muttered something under his breath and angrily put his chalk down, cursing the interruption. He opened the door, and my breath caught in complete horror as a Calvin Klein model stood in the doorway dressed as an FBI agent.

He opened up his wallet flipping out the FBI badge to certify his supposed legitimacy. "I'd like to have a word with Maximum Ride." He stated. Mr. Harrison looked at him completely dumb-founded for a few moments before he quickly regained his composure. I jumped out of my desk, knocking my books to the ground, causing every head in the room to turn in my direction.

"Sir, I don't believe you're allowed to just waltz in here, this _is_ a school." Mr. Harrison told the eraser. _Well, this is something I never expected…my English teacher speaking with an eraser. _

"I've been given direct orders to retrieve Maximum Ride," At Mr. Harrison's hesitant expression he added, "these orders over rule school regulations, now if you wouldn't mind, I need to retrieve Maximum Ride."

"I believe you're mistaken, we don't have a so called, Maximum Ride in this class," he told the eraser.

"That's my full name," I said finally speaking up, knowing I had no other choice. I couldn't bolt and leave him here with the rest of the flock, so my only other option was to acquiesce, or at least pretend to.

"Your name is Maximum Ride?" Mr. Harrison asked in complete shock, as I was stared down by every student in the class.

"Yes," was all I replied as I walked towards the doorway.

"Maximum Ride, I need you to come with me," the eraser told me keeping up the façade of FBI agent. He grabbed my upper arm and as an automatic reflex I jerked it away, forgetting I was still in a class room full of students. Mr. Harrison saw my jerk and suddenly became nervous.

"Max, do you know what's going on?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yes," I lied, relaxing my arm as the eraser grabbed it again. "It's okay Mr. Harrison, they just have a few questions for me," I lied once again, desperately hoping to avoid a scene.

"Alright, make sure you sign her out in the office first, you were supposed to sign in there before you came here," he told the eraser/FBI agent.

"Yes, my apologies, I'll make sure to do that," the eraser replied sounding eerily official, and then turned with me in hand to walk out of the room. Mr. Harrison shut the door behind us, with a very confused look on his face.

The minute the door was shut, I was met with four other erasers. I acted quickly, spinning out of his grip and slamming him against the wall. I clapped my hands over his ears, blowing out his ear drums. The other erasers advanced on me, but I was ready, swinging punches left and right. I took out two, but before I could land a round house kick to a third, one of them landed a punch right in my side. I gasped out in pain as several ribs cracked and I fell to the floor. Using my new-found position to my advantage, I took a deep breath and swung my legs out behind the knees of one of the two standing erasers. He fell flat on his back and I kicked him in the head knocking him out instantly. I jumped back up ready to attack the last one, when something thin and sharp landed right in the side of my neck. I staggered backwards fighting a sudden wave of intense drowsiness. Lifting my hand to my neck I felt a dart and pulled it out, dropping it to the floor. I looked back up to the last eraser who held a small dart gun in his hand. He had a mad twisted smirk on his face that infuriated me to no end.

Fighting whatever drug that was slowly seeping through my body I pounced on him. He had expected me to go down with the dart, therefore wasn't prepared for my attack. I punched him in the side of the head, sending him to the ground. I sent a few more kicks to his side, to ensure he wouldn't get back up. When I noticed he was still, I recomposed myself and ran down the hallway towards Fang and Iggy's classroom.

About half-way down the drug really began to take its hold. My vision doubled, making it very difficult for me to make things out clearly. I couldn't move my legs properly, and they zigzagged in front of one another. My breathing became slow and shallow but I pushed forward, willing every muscle of my body to hold on and keep going. I continued to run finally reaching the right door. I ran up to it, more like into it, and knocked on the door with my extremely heavy fist.

"Excuse me, but we're in the middle of class," the teacher said opening the door. Her eyes widened as I began to sway in place.

"I-I…Fang…" I couldn't spit out the words; my tongue had become unusually heavy and numb.

"Max?!" Fang yelled out getting up from his seat. Iggy got up following close behind, once again as everyone stared at me.

"Fang, something's wrong with her, I can barely hear her breathing, it's so shallow!" Iggy told him, dropping all pretenses in the classroom. My legs started to feel like jello and I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I swayed into the side of the doorway and fell to my knees.

"Oh my, no one leave, I'm getting the nurse!" The teacher yelled out to the class, running from the room.

"Max, what's wrong?!" Fang asked running over to me, practically hopping desks in his efforts. Everyone stood up to stare at me, frantic questions and comments breaking out once more.

"I…erasers…" I managed to get out, as my vision seriously clouded. I was about to do a face plant into the floor when he grabbed me, pulling me to him.

"Erasers?! Here?" Iggy asked, coming up beside us. I nodded my head into Fangs shirt as he picked me up, cradling me to his chest.

"What's going on?"

"What's wrong with her?'

"Erasers? What's wrong with erasers?"

"My god Max, what'd they do to you?" Fang asked carrying me from the room. He came to a sudden stop and his breath caught.

"Shit! Iggy, you know how to get to Nudges room right?" Fang asked, while I lay in his arms confused.

"Yeah"

"Take Max and go get her. Follow her to get the rest of the flock. Get out of here as fast as you can, I'll deal with these ones." Fang ordered, taking charge and filling his role as second in command.

"Are you sure?' Iggy questioned.

"Yeah, just go." He said, handing me off to Iggy. I grabbed Fangs shirt, but found I couldn't hold on as Iggy held me to him, just as strong.

I lifted my head just enough to see that there was a group of erasers approaching from each end of the hallway. There must have been twenty on each side. _Uh-oh. Fang was good, but not that good. _

"Max, just hold on for me, you can fight this, I'll be fine…" Fang whispered in my ear as curious students began to file into the hallway from his class. Iggy began to head down the hallway, apparently knowing the way but was stopped when he heard more erasers file down the stairs. He quickly backed up, approaching Fang.

"There's no way out," he whispered to Fang. Fang looked around and saw he was right. He immediately reached under Iggy's arms and took me back, pressing me against his chest.

"Who are those guys?" I heard several people ask.

"What's going on?" Chorused a few others, as sixty erasers were slowly approaching, taunting us.

"Let's not do this here," Fang yelled out to the closest eraser, now only a few feet away.

"Give us the girl, and there won't be any problem." The eraser retorted, at the same moment Fangs teacher came back with the nurse, Dr. Griffin, and Maureen trailing close behind.

"Not happening," Fang retorted. The Eraser growled and advanced, bearing his claws. Fang reacted quickly placing me on my feet against the wall. I could barely stand but managed to stay on my feet none the less. I noticed that whatever drug this was had slowed down considerably. I could barely talk, and had trouble breathing and seeing, but I was staying conscious.

The eraser swung but was too slow; Fang had him down and out before he knew it was coming. Several more advanced and Fang took them out easily, stealthily maneuvering his way around them so as not to get hit; he had become quite a good fighter. He took out several more as they began to advance on Iggy as well. Iggy may be blind but he fought well, also taking out a few. In the background I could hear the shouts of teachers and students, especially Dr. Griffin.

"These are students! Get out of my school! Maureen, call the police! Get back in your classrooms!" He yelled, concerned over his students. Others thought different things.

"Told you he could fight"

"Maybe they're fugitives, it would make sense."

"What's they do to her?"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…"

"Holy shit, those aren't real FBI are they?"

An eraser advanced on me, but Fang had him in a headlock before he reached me. Unfortunately for him though, one took advantage and grabbed him from behind, throwing him to the floor. Fang knocked his legs out, but another kicked him in the side breaking a few of his ribs. More erasers came, one landing a few kicks to his head. Fang's nose began bleeding, as well as a cut on the side of his head.

The situation just became eerily real for the students as the blood began to pour. The few in the hallway pressed themselves against the wall and watched in horror.

Fang jumped back up, immediately landing kicks and elbows perfectly on target. I watched in horror as Iggy was slowly being overpowered. He was no doubt a great fighter, but he was beyond outnumbered and slowly coming down. I willed, begged, and even prayed for my body to function. I tried with all my strength to lift myself off my spot on the wall, but found it no use. No matter how much I willed it, my body refused to react, and at this very moment I hated it almost as much as I hated those erasers.

Another group of erasers came for me, and Fang was on them in a heartbeat. He dragged them off, but sustained horrifying blows in the process. After pinning one to the ground he staggered up as blood flowed from his shoulder and his head.

I looked to my right to see Iggy held between three erasers, a purple dart sticking out of his neck…_damn them! _

"Max!" Fang yelled out, running towards me. I looked forward to see about three erasers heading toward me. Fang jumped in front of me, pinning me against the wall with this back. At the same moment a purple dart came flying, landing itself right in his neck.

He swayed at first, but quickly recomposed himself, pressing me harder against the wall, as the erasers advanced. They pulled him off me and at the lack of pressure; I fell to the ground on my hands and knees.

Fang tried to fight back, but as the seconds passed the drug took its hold, and his fists wouldn't swing. They pressed him up against the wall, sending wicked blows to his face and stomach. They let go and he fell to his knees. In the background I could make out the few horrified shouts of the remaining students. The erasers picked him back up, turning him around and pressed him face first against the wall.

A different group of erasers approached me, and jerked me up from where I had fallen. They pressed me face first against the wall as well, next to Fang. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them do the same to Iggy, slamming him against the wall on my other side.

The erasers behind me jerked my hands behind my back and tied them with a hard strip of plastic, doing the same to Fang and Iggy. I looked to my side to see Fang staring at me; sadness, anger, and failure all present in his eyes.

"It's okay," I croaked out, wanting him to know that he could never fail me. What he had done already was more than anything he'd realize.

"I'm so sorry Max" he gasped out, fighting the influence of the drug.

"Never be sorry" I whispered, repeating his very words. I glanced back and saw an eraser reloading purple darts into the gun. I glanced back to Fang needing to say something before our time was cut short.

"I love you Fang" I mumbled into the wall that the side of my face was being pressed into.

"I will always love you, Max. You saved my life." And then two more purple darts landed in his neck. His eyes went black, then they closed as he crumpled to the ground. A few silent tears escaped my eyes as I looked at his crumpled and frail form. I heard the sounds of Iggy falling to the ground next to me, and a few more tears slipped out before two darts made their own way to my neck as well. I fell to the ground as my subconscious flared, quickly sucking me in to the nothing it had become.

**Dun, dun, dun…PLEASE REVIEW, motivation needs inspiration!**


	21. I am not your robot

**A/N: So sorry I took so long to update, another chapter will be posted shortly. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and if anyone sent me a PM, I haven't been able to receive mail for like almost two weeks now, so I didn't get ne of them, sorry! **

I woke up tense, feeling really cold and unusually exhausted. _What was I lying on? _Whatever it was, it was hard and uncomfortable. I tried to open my eyes, but my lids were too heavy and refused to cooperate. I relaxed a little bit and prayed to fall back asleep in hopes of ending the cold and numb feeling taking over my body.

But then I remembered.

"Fang!" I shouted jumping up from where I had been lying, and nearly knocking myself out on something hard above my head. As a pain shot through my head, I reached my hand up to feel what had so indecently incapacitated me. When I felt something similar to the feel of cold and unwelcoming steel, I began to panic. I shot my eyes open, ignoring the stubborn protests of my suddenly very prissy eyelids.

My fears were confirmed. I was in a cage. The smell was too familiar…_o god that smell! _The white walls and floors were so white…too white…sterile white…_lab white. _I was in the school; that I was sure of.

I looked up, down, left, right, front, and back only to see the never ending pattern of steel bars; I was surrounded, and trapped. My panic increased; my breathing hitched then sped up, my heart rate sky-rocketed, and my pores began to ooze in sweat.

Remembering the reason I sat up in the first place, I forced myself to calm down. _Freaking out is not going to help anyone…especially your flock, Max. _

"Fang!" I shouted again, looking out my bars. No answer.

"Iggy!" I shouted this time, praying for an answer. Nothing. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…calm down Max! _

"Max?" came the call of a small and feeble voice.

"Oh my god, Angel! Is that you?" I called, my hopes rising. I looked through the bars at the cage to my far side.

"Max! It's me, what's going on?" She sobbed. I looked around the room; there was a cage on either side of me, and three across form me. After focusing my eyes, I noticed a sleeping Gazzy in one of the cages across. I looked to the opposite of Angel, on my other side and saw a sleeping Nudge. Next to Gazzy, across form me, were two empty cages. The room was an overwhelming white, containing steel cages and tables. Memories flashed through my mind, burning behind my eyes, and inflicting panic with each remembrance.

"We're in the school baby." I told her, forcing myself to relax.

"What're they gonna do to us, Max?" She asked, a horrified look in her innocent eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie, they don't want you for anything, you'll be fine, I promise." I told, praying it was true, but knowing it wasn't. I blocked my mind so she wouldn't know the difference. She nodded her head, and cried some more.

"Max?" Gazzy called out, form across the way, opening his dreary eyes.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I replied nervously.

"I'm fine…we're in the school aren't we?" he asked, looking around at the metal tables, and white walls.

"Yeah we are, I'm so sorry guys. I'll get us out of this, I promise." I tried reassuring them as Nudge sat up, waking. I glanced at the two empty cages again, and began to panic.

"Where's Iggy and Fang?"

"The white coats took them out before while you three were sleeping." Nudge told us, from my other side. I turned to her, my eyes wide. _Oh-no. _

"Where'd they take them?"

"I don't know Max. They said something about not needing them…not being special or something." She whispered, silent tears falling.

"What do you mean?" I practically barked at her, not sure if I even wanted to know.

"They were talking about how the 'little ones' were gifted, and how you were needed for obvious reasons. I'm not sure Max, I only heard bits and pieces." She mumbled, not meeting my eyes.

_Oh-no. _I knew what this meant. Fang and Iggy were nothing special, they had no powers or 'gifts'; the white coats could mess around with them, test them…it was okay if the tests didn't work out…if they died.

"Are they coming back Max?" Angel asked teary eyed.

"They have to." Because if they didn't…_don't think like that! _ Then I heard the shuffling of feet; the white coats were coming.

"Pretend you're asleep!" I barked at the three of them. They looked at me questioningly, but complied all the same. It was a feeble attempt, but maybe if they were asleep, the white coats would leave them alone.

The door opened and I watched as several white coats walked in, restraining Iggy, who stood tall and proud. Behind them followed another group of white coats, dragging Fang. He was completely restrained, and appeared to be fighting consciousness. He was shaking, Fang never shakes. They tossed Iggy into the cage across from Nudge, and Fang into the one across from me, next to Gazzy.

They looked from my 'sleeping flock' to me. When their eyes landed on my upright form, they smiled and approached my cage.

"Awake, I see. Took long enough." A rather young looking white coat smirked at me.

"He'll want to see her," said another. The rest nodded their heads and all walked out. The second the door shut, I dropped all pretenses. I bolted to the front of my cage, nearly breaking down at the sight of Fang. He was curled up on the floor, passed out and shivering. I turned to Iggy who was apparently awake.

"What's they do to him?!"

"Those bastards came in here, and pulled us out for experiments. They tested me on what I was capable of without my eyesight. Seeing as Fang has use of all his senses, I don't what they did. We were separated and put in different rooms," he explained, looking exasperated.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, realizing he was messed with too.

"Yeah I'm okay, the so-called 'tests' they did weren't too painful. They had me perform everyday tasks, and then fight a few erasers, to see if I could, which I can. I don't know about him though…" he glanced towards Fang.

I looked back at Fang to see him shift and shiver again, and my heart nearly broke. I would kill whoever did this to him, and I think I know who. Right on time, the door opened, and Jeb walked in, a few erasers trailing. I recomposed myself and glared daggers at him, as he approached my cage. He simply smirked and nodded to the erasers.

They bent down and opened the door. I was prepared and the second it was opened, I swung a kick so powerful, I nearly crushed all the bones in his face. His nose burst with blood, and he fell back on the floor. I jumped out crouching, ready to fight.

"Don't do this Max, you can't win and I just want to talk." Jeb tried warning me. I didn't listen, I pounced on the second eraser, but what was stopped when something slim and sharp jabbed my side. I looked down to see a purple dart sticking out. _Damn those darts! _

I staggered back, and prepared another attack, but stopped myself when I saw the erasers holding more darts. It wouldn't do any good to get myself stuck with more, so I decided not to fight. I staggered again under the increasing influence of the drug, as two erasers grabbed my arms, hauling me towards the door.

"Leave her alone!" Angel yelled.

"Don't touch her, you dirty-" Nudge began.

"It-its okay g-guys." I told them. "I'll be fine" I didn't want them to worry. They quieted down, and I was practically dragged from the room, finding it difficult to stand on my own two feet.

The erasers followed Jeb down a hall, and through a different door. I was dragged into a room, with a long table with a single chair on either side; one with restraints. I was forced into the one with restraints and strapped down until my circulation was almost cut-off. Jeb sat in the chair across form me on the other side of the table. The erasers walked out of the room. I looked up to a two-way mirror behind Jeb on the far wall. _Lovely. _

"Now Maximum, as you may have noticed we have resorted to the use of drugs to obtain you and your flock; you have pushed us to our last straw. We are on thin ice Max." He told me, never breaking eye contact. My pupils dilated back and forth as I tried to keep focus. Noticing this, he stood up and pulled a syringe out of his pocket. _I hate needles. _

He slowly walked over to me, and my eyes widened. I squirmed every which way in my chair, but it wouldn't budge. My breathing became labored, and the room spun. He grabbed my upper arm, and there was nothing I could do; he pierced my skin with the eerie needle. My head began to clear, the fog lifting, as the fluid of the syringe slowly made its way into my body. The feeling returned to my limbs, as the influence of the purple dart rapidly lifted. Jeb placed the needle back in his pocket and sat back in his seat.

"You see Maximum, that was a simple antidote. I'm not here to hurt you; I'm here to help you succeed." He smirked.

"What'd you do to Fang?" I demanded, more than asked.

"Fang is useless Maximum, you should know this. He is a failed experiment, as well as your blind friend there. They are of no more need to us, and we will do with hem as we wish. You need to forget them Max, they don't matter."

"They hold more meaning on this earth, than you could ever hope to hold in a thousand lifetimes here." I spat. His false pretenses dropped at my words. His fake smile turning to a sour grimace as his eyes flashed.

"That is where you are wrong. I have created you, that is meaning enough; you're special Max, but you have a flaw. The love which you believe you hold for your 'flock' members is your flaw. It holds you back from true greatness; you need to learn to let it go."

"They are what keep me alive Jeb. You kill them, you kill me; and from what I understand you don't want to do that."

"And from what I understand, that will all be fixed shortly. If you can't learn to let them go, than will shall have to do it for you Max. When we are done, you will thank us for lifting the burden of human emotion." With these words, his smirk came back, and my breathing hitched. "I tried to avoid this option Max, but you have given me no choice." _So they are going to turn me into a drone. _

"I am not your robot Jeb," I said with my coldest deadliest voice. I saw him visibly flinch at my tone. "What are you doing with my flock?" I asked, fulfilling my next thought.

"The little ones are quite amazing; they may indeed have a future as well. As for the other two, we will use them to our needs, whatever purpose they fill." _Use them to his needs? _His words brought anger so fierce, and so desperate, I felt I would implode with the rage.

"You're right Jeb, I do have a flaw. I made a horrible mistake." I told him, staring him straight in the eyes.

"And what would that be?" He inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"Not killing you when I had the chance."

He flinched and broke eye contact at my words, looking actually sad.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Max. In time you will thank me; human emotion can be a horrible burden-"

"It was my human emotion that saved your life that day, Jeb. You should be a little more thankful." I cut him off, throwing his words back at him; using the same eerie, professional tone.

"I'm sorry Max, this will be done. Now, we need to run a few tests to make sure you are equipped for this procedure." He stated finally, standing up from his seat and nodding at the two-way mirror. I ignored my panic which flared at the words 'test' and 'procedure' and continued to glare.

As a group of erasers entered the room, I added a final statement, "I'm sorry for you Jeb, next time I won't hold back." With these words, I was pulled from my chair, and stabbed with…you guessed it! _Another purple dart! _Only this time it was much more than one. My body instantly went numb as a fog took over my brain, and my body crumpled to the floor.

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too rushed, and I hoped that made sense. I also hope that you enjoyed, and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Recap: They want to turn Max into a drone, b/c who wants a lethal killing machine with compassion? – doesn't really work. Fang and Iggy don't really have a purpose to them, so they are just going to use them for experiments to test the limits of an avian-hybrid type of thing. (especially Fang, b/c Iggy's blind, and they find him a little bit more interesting than Fang b/c he's able to do everything blind.) Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel they find interesting b/c of their special abilities, and could potentially use them to their advantage. **


	22. Mind over matter

I woke up to a sharp pain in my side. I tried to sit up right, but found I could barely move at all.

"Calm down Max," came the voice of the person I hated the most. I forced me eyes open only to see the eyes of Jeb Batchelder staring down at me. The rest of his face was covered by one those masks doctors wear in hospitals to keep germs and toxins out. I tried to speak but my mouth was covered. I looked around and figured out I was lying on a hard operating table. My waist, arms, legs, and head were all strapped down. White coats surrounded me on every side, and there was a single light hanging above my head.

I tried to move again, but the restraints were so tight I could barely breathe. My breathing sped up and under the pressure of the restraints I could barely suck in the necessary breaths; I began to feel dizzy at the lack of oxygen.

"You need to calm down Max; we're just performing a few necessary tests, to make sure you're able to withstand the procedure." Jeb told me. _I hate the way he says procedure. _I tried to curse him off, but was once again reminded of the strap over my mouth. I tried to relax, forgetting the smell of sterilizer, in order to take in the necessary breaths. Once my breathing was under control Jeb nodded to the other white coats, who smirked with excitement.

They all gathered various needles and equipment before approaching me. My childhood came back in a flash. I remembered being strapped down, poked and prodded every which way. Some of the injections and tests caused extreme pain, but I never knew what they were for, what they meant, or if they were just for fun. And right now, life was about to repeat itself.

A white coat came at me with a needle, and I had no choice but to brace myself for the injection. The needle was inserted into my neck and I felt a pain so fierce, so dire and desperate, that I couldn't help but cry out against the strap covering my mouth. My back arched upwards and I clenched my fists, drawing blood with my own finger nails. My wings pressed into the table uncomfortably folding against the steel.

Under his breath I heard Jeb mutter, "…causes pain," and then jot something down on a pad. The pain was so immense a fog began to spread through my mind; black slowly taking over. My body relaxed as my subconscious began to take me.

"Give her the other one." Jeb ordered, noticing me about to pass out. Another white coat injected me with something different, and everything instantly went black.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is she waking?" Someone asked as I began to arise from the depths of my mind.

"We're trying sir, that serum really put her out."

"It was stronger than I thought; she wasn't supposed to pass out." This time I recognized Jeb's voice. As I slowly began to wake, I became aware of the table still under me, and the straps still around me. I felt beyond exhausted, practically at the edges of life; I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

"Give her one more, we need her awake." Jeb ordered. At his command a pain ran through my body so severe, my eyes bolted open. I recognized the pain as a shock, and my body arched in violent pain…_Is this what Fang felt? How did he do it? _I gasped out against the strap.

"That's enough" Jeb commanded. The pain ended, as the current escaped my body, and I was left breathing heavy, but very awake.

"Un-strap her, take her to the testing zone, we need some before and after results, in order to compare her ability now with her ability after the procedure." Jeb commanded to the surrounding white coats. They did as they were told and removed the restraints that had practically become part of me; they had dug in so far. When I was free of their captivity I tried to get away as an automatic reaction. I rolled to my side, but was too weak to sit up. Instead I fell off the table with a violent thud, landing on my hands and knees. Several white coats reached under my arms lifting me upright.

I tried to speak but my throat was dry and hoarse, and no words would come out. I was dragged from the room, Jeb following behind. Walking out of a set of double doors, I was brought into an area that looked like a grassy courtyard. We were outside and surrounded by erasers. I was pushed to the center of the yard, where I was dropped, and fell to my knees. The white coats circled around with the erasers, pen and pad all in hand.

"Stand up Max," Jeb said from behind me. "I know you can; you're strong Max, stand up." I hated to be seen so weak, especially in the eyes of the enemy and willed every muscle in my body to comply. I stood on my knees, and closed my eyes. I focused on lifting my legs, and pretended there was no such thing as pain. When I opened my eyes, I was standing, fists clenched.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeb nod to a single eraser who stepped forward. At this moment I realized what they wanted. They wanted to see me fight; they wanted to know how many erasers I could take, how much damage I could inflict. They want to know this 'data' so they could compare it to the 'data' after this so-called procedure. I knew what they wanted and I wouldn't give it to them, for once I wasn't going to fight.

I looked up to see an already morphed Ari smirking in delight. "This is my lucky day; I actually have permission to beat the shit out of you for once." He jeered, receiving a disapproving look from Jeb.

Then he swung, but I didn't budge. His paw hit me square in the face causing me to stagger backwards. I stifled my cry but never fell to the ground, proud of myself. I felt a small stream of blood trickle down my face.

"Fight back Max; don't let him do this to you." Jeb tried coaxing me, maybe using a little bit of reverse psychology. I knew what he was trying to do, and I fought every instinct I had ever known, and stood still, not throwing a single punch.

"What's wrong, birdie, are you scared?" Ari mocked.

Then he attacked again, kicking this time, hitting the backs of my knees, wiping my legs right out form under me. I fell to my back, crushing my tied wings, feeling the wind knock out of me. Once again a stifled a moan and centered my mind. I focused both mind and body on one thing; getting back up. I closed my eyes, and lifted my legs. I picked my self up and turned to face Ari, my glare so severe; a human would have staggered under it. He looked angry, confused, and extremely frustrated at my lack of protest.

"What is she doing?" I heard a few white coats ask in the background.

"He's hurting you Max, fight him," Jeb tried to coax in an encouraging voice.

"I thought you hated me Max. Are you scared of me now? You should be." Ari jeered before striking me once more. He sent a wicked blow straight to my stomach, cracking a few ribs. I fell to my knees throwing my hands in front me to catch my fall. I fought against the pain, not crying out, and struggled to suck in my needed breaths.

Doing as I did before I closed my eyes, centered my mind, and stood up. I fought every instinctual fiber in my body not to beat the shit out of Ari. It was what they wanted, and I refused to satisfy them. Ari growled in frustration, about to snap.

"Pressure her," a white coat suggested to Jeb. Jeb looked from him, to Ari, then lastly to me. He thought for a moment than nodded at a group of erasers off to the side. They smiled in excitement and stepped forward.

They circled around me growling, and snarling like wild animals circling their pray.

"Don't be stubborn Max; you only make it more difficult for yourself. Why won't you see that we're only making you better, only improving you?" Jeb asked exasperated. I refused to reply, standing still and not speaking a word. He rubbed his temple in frustration and sadness, giving the circling erasers one last nod.

They pounced on me in a flourish. I was brought to the ground in a matter of seconds, ignoring the sudden pain of each violent blow. I felt several bones crack, and blood seep from my body in places I wasn't even aware. I closed my eyes, and gritted my teeth in attempt to disconnect my mind from my body. I focused on my flock to get me through the attack.

"Enough!" Jeb shouted, and the erasers reluctantly stopped, Ari landing one last painful kick. "Pick her up." He ordered the surrounding erasers.

They obeyed his order, roughly picking up my bloody and beaten form. Exhaustion was taking over and I could barely keep my eyes open as Jeb approached.

"This will get you no where Maximum," he said lifting my chin with his sickly pale fingers. Instead of replying, I mustered my strength and spit directly in his face. _It feels so good, every time._

His fists clenched, and his face turned red with anger. He removed his fingers from my chin, "One day, you will thank me…one day…" he said more to himself than me, as if trying to convince himself of this. I managed a small satisfying smirk before I was jerked away by the erasers. They carried me out of the courtyard type area and down the hall to the room with the cages.

"Max!"

"Oh my god, Max!"

"You Bastards!" My flock shouted as I was dragged back in the room. The erasers threw me back in my cage, and locked the door. I landed in a shaking heap, curling up on the bottom of my steel cage.

"Max?" came a deep, husky voice. _I know that voice! _

"Fang?" I asked looking up. He nodded his beautiful head as my eyes met his. "You're awake! You're okay!" I croaked out, crawling to the front of my cage.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. What'd they do to you?" He asked from his cage, his eyes filled with rage and hatred, and his fists clenching.

I decided I had to tell them what they had planned for me; they needed to know, so they would understand when I didn't love them anymore; that it wasn't really me. This thought alone brought me to tears, something I had been painfully fighting the last hours.

"Do you remember what we talked about a couple of days ago, after my brain explosion at school?" I asked Fang, thinking back to the time when he said, he would never let them turn me into a drone.

"Yes…" he replied nervously.

"It's gonna happen," I stated flatly, looking away from his eyes.

He sucked in a breath.

"What's gonna happen? What're they doing to you, Max?" Nudge asked frantically.

"No…" Fang whispered, his eyes taking on a severe blackness. I looked back to him and nodded my head, as silent tears slowly ran down my cheeks.

"What-?" Nudge started

"They want to destroy Max's ability to feel human emotion. Basically they're turning her into a drone." Angel said quietly, informing the flock. They all fell silent, shocked at the thought.

"You'd be their slave…" Iggy stated quietly, realizing the extent of what this meant.

"No," Fang said suddenly, looking me in the eyes. "We're getting out of here before then, that's not happening…I won't let it."

I met his gaze, hoping more than anything that he was right.

Fang coughed, than leaned back in his cage breathing short, shallow, and raspy breaths. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but pain and exhaustion over took me before I had the chance. I passed out curled up and shivering in my steel box.

**A/N: You like? Make sense? REVIEW!!**


	23. not human

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY!!!!! I never meant to not update for this long, but reality took over, and things have been way too busy…I'm sure you guys don't want to hear everything, you're lives are probably very busy too, but things are kinda crazy now, but I'm trying to keep with the story!! Please do pardon this chapter, in my opinion its seriously inadequate, but right now the best I could do; don't give up on me yet! ENJOY!!**

"Do you have enough sedative?" a mysterious voice asked in the distance.

"30 milligrams?" another inquired.

"That's not enough, go to lab 16 and grab the grab the purple tray." Demanded a more confident voice…a more familiar voice.

"Sir, that could cause some serious damage," replied the still remaining mysterious voice.

"I know, but we can't take any risks; a regular anesthetic is too dangerous," replied Jeb. _JEB!?_ Where am I? As I began to wake up I started to notice that I wasn't in my cage anymore. I tried to snap alert, but my body refused, each muscle screaming in protest, _damn I'm sore. _But whatever I was lying on was hard and cold…must be a lab table, I know the feeling way too well.

I slowly tried to open my eyelids, which to my surprise popped open relatively easy. I took a three-sixty scan out of habit, and what I saw threw me into an instantaneous panic. Lined up all in a row were five other lab tables, each containing a member of my flock; all of whom were asleep.

Once again I tried to jump up, but this time was halted by something other than my sore muscles; restraints. I looked down to see myself strapped down in the same manner I had been strapped just…_yesterday was it? _This place will kind of send you into a twilight zone.

I tried to yell out, but as expected, I was muffled by a strap over my mouth. The mysterious voices, I realized were white coats who were speaking with Jeb at the other end of the lab.

I glanced again at my helpless flock all limp on the cold steel, and couldn't contain my suppressed panic any more, this was positively just about the worst situation I could have imagined. How'd they get us in here anyway?

My breathing became shallow, my heart rate sky rocketed, my pulse quickened, and beads of sweat began to emerge on my forehead. I tried once again to break through the restraints, jolting my body with as much force as I could muster. The straps didn't release, but the jolt made a noise that didn't go unnoticed by the white coats.

Jeb snapped his head in my direction.

"Ah, I see you're wake," he said in that eerie and completely infuriating professional voice of his.

"Gghddmmajjj" was all I manage to grunt out against the strap.

"Max dear, we have decided that now is as good a time as any to fix this little glitch of yours. Seeing as how you refused to cooperate with us, I believe we best get this done with sooner rather than later," he told me with the most sickening smirk on his face.

I felt sick; this was really going to happen. I couldn't fight back, there was no way out. He had me, and that was that. He was going to turn me into a drone; a killing machine. I wouldn't love anymore, I wouldn't worry anymore, I wouldn't hate anymore. Love and hate had been my life; the two elements that drove me. Love for my flock, and hate for the school. I'd have nothing; be nothing. And it was happening now.

I stopped squirming and just stared with a boiling hate.

"Mmm!?" a grunt came to my right. I looked over and saw Angel awake, staring at me wide-eyed, with silent tears streaking down her face. The rest of the flock was slowly waking as well, their innocent eyes drifting open.

That was the last straw. I broke down.

Who would take care of my flock? Who would love them they way I loved them? Fang would…_Fang. How could I not love Fang?_

I began crying, tears cascading down my cheeks, leaving raw stained skin behind. I looked up, to see Fang a few tables down. He turned his head and looked at me. There was no mistaking the pure rage in his eyes. When he saw my tears his eyes softened, and became saddened. They were the saddest I had ever seen them…he was not one to show that type of thing.

Jeb saw our exchange and decided to interject. "You will thank me Maximum, trust me…as for them, we have not quite decided what we're going to do with them."

He nodded to the white coats off to the side, and I knew my time was limited. I ceased my tears, and decided to do what I could while I still had the chance.

_Angel! _I screamed in my mind. Her eyes flashed over to me, in recognition. _Tell everyone I love them, that I will always love you all. Tell Fang he's the leader. And tell them everything will be okay. _

Her eyes welled with tears as mine had stopped. I looked back to Jeb with the same rage I had seen in Fangs eyes only moments before.

He approached me slowly with a needle in hand, and grabbed my upper arm. He slowly injected it, as I heard the squirms and grunts of my flock in the background. My body instantly became limp, as I slowly embarked on a journey to my subconscious. I looked at Fang, wanting my last look as Maximum Ride _the human_ to be of him. He stopped resisting his restraints and just looked at me, his eyes telling all.

As my world slowly blackened, I grasped to hang on to him. When I couldn't fight it anymore I let my lids ease shut; but not before I heard a loud 'oomph!' and saw a white coat spin in a circle and run straight into a wall.

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry if this seemed confusing, or rushed, or really bad (in my opinion I think its one of my worst chapters) and sorry for the shortness!! Please review, I love this story, but am really struggling and need all the motivation and feedback I can get. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note**

Long story short, I forgot about this story – like I said, long story. Anyway, I will probably write something soon, I don't like to leave it hanging like this…and I miss writing. So I guess I'm here to say, keep an eye out? That's the best I can do for right now. Sorry – please don't hate me. Stay tuned…


	25. uhoh

I awoke motionless and deaf. I opened my eyes to see only the fluorescent glare of the light above my head. I was still strapped to the table but I couldn't feel my limbs. I turned my head to the side to see pure chaos. My flock was in turmoil, screaming at me all the while engaged in a vicious battle that included both erasers and white lab-coated men, a few of which were throwing themselves into a wall. I suppose Angel's getting stronger. I looked further down to see a straggling white lab coat bent over the last table actually unstrapping Gazzy from where he lay. Once he was free, he jumped into battle. Fang broke away, punching an eraser in his path, quickly making his way to me. Our eyes met and he paused for a split second, slightly cocking his head, and then continued to close the remaining gap between us.

"Max! Max, are you okay?!" He shouted at me, interrupting my rather peaceful viewing of this very entertaining battle. I decided not to respond, I was beginning to feel the pain in my body from the events of the last 48 hours, and answering his question required too much energy. Rather, I just waited as he undid my straps, blood falling from his face onto my already blood soaked t-shirt. Once unstrapped I casually sat up to better take in my surroundings.

"Max, are you okay!? Answer me, are you in pain?! C'mon Max we need to get out of here, we can't hold them off much longer! Angel won't be able to pull this stunt again!" Fang nearly shouted this at me at the same time bending to pick me up off the table. I swung my legs off the table before he got to me and carefully stood up to his surprise.

"Fang! Is she alive, is she okay?!" The rest of the flock shouted, running towards us. I looked up to see Angel standing in the center of the lab with her eyes closed, every single white-coat and eraser stock-still, it was magnificent.

"Max, can you hear me?" Fang asked reaching his hand out towards me approaching closer.

"Yes", was all I responded. His face changed from intense worry and panic to shock, pure shock. He took one step back from me. He was still close enough to touch me, but far away enough to give me a good look over. And then his faced changed again, from shock to sadness. I looked at the rest of the flock, looking from me to Fang and back again.

"Guys, c'mon! We need to get out of here, what are you waiting for?" Gazzy finally piped-up.

Then Iggy chimed in with a simple "uh-oh".

"Don't you dare say that Iggy!" Fang snapped. Then he suddenly grabbed me, pulling me towards him, placing his hands on either side of my face. I was too tired to resist. "Max? We need to get out of here…" he said with a very soft begging tone, looking me dead in the eyes, as if he was searching for something. He eyes grew sadder and sadder the longer I didn't respond. Then he kissed me, a forceful yearning type kiss – a vulnerable kiss. I stepped back, and broke the kiss. When I looked up I swear I saw a tear roll down his cheek and he whispered "I love you."

With that, I turned and limped out of the room, into the hallway. I didn't look back, but when I looked forward I saw Jeb standing in the middle of the hallway looking at me with a smile on his face. _Now how did he get out of that lab room?_ I didn't have much time to look, the numbness I had been feeling in my body was slowly dissipating and the pain from my very many injuries was seeping in. I cursed the annoyance my pain caused but continued to limp on leaning against the wall. I wasn't sure where I was going but kept going despite this fact. My knees buckled but before I hit the ground I was grabbed by someone behind me. I turned my head to see the stone-cold face of Fang, eyes black as night. He said nothing to me and just picked me up as my world became foggy once again. Before the world completely disappeared I heard Fang tell Jeb to get out of our way.

And his only response was, "I will not stop you Fang. She will be back. I can already tell by the look on your face that you know as well as I do, this is not the same Maximum Ride. I'll see you soon my dear Maximum."

And with that I was cradled even tighter to Fang's chest and everything went black.


	26. Chapter 26

"Ig, I gotta go, it's now or never," Fang whispered to Iggy as the two sat huddled under a tree. The rest of the flock sat around a fire staring at the unconscious Maximum ride carefully placed on a pile of sweatshirts curled up on the ground. After fleeing from the school, the flock flew for hours, it was nearly night, until they found a seemingly safe clearing in the woods to camp for the night. Fang had flown the whole way with Max in his arms, refusing to let Iggy help. This was the first time Fang had spoken or left Max's side. He forced himself out of the dark whole he was in, he forced himself to figure this out, to save her – there had to be a way. And he had a plan.

"Fang you can barely walk as it is, how do you expect to get back in there? And what happens if she wakes up while you're gone and is different like you say?" Iggy knew this was a bad idea.

"We left that place in turmoil, if there was ever a time to go, it's now. They'll never expect one of us to come back right after we got out; they know we hate the place. I'll get in there search through the labs – there has got to be something. There's no way Jeb would inject her with something without an anecdote. She's his precious experiment, if anything went wrong he would need a way to counteract it." Fang was sure this was the only chance he would have.

"Fang, you'll die trying-" Iggy started, trying to persuade him. But he was quickly cut off by a very stern Fang,

"This is not an argument, I'm going. Tell the flock the truth, they should know." Fang demanded as he strode toward a smaller clearing and stretched out his beautiful onyx wings, looking up at the newly night sky.

"If you don't come back I'll kick your ass and steal your girl!" Iggy called after him. Fang turned around and called back,

"You'll die trying!" And with that he was up and away – gone in an instant. Iggy turned around and headed back to the flock as the newly appointed leader, praying this position wouldn't be permanent.

"Max…?"

"C'mon Max wake up…" I heard a soft airy voice.

"Angel!" someone yelled in a soft yet harsh whisper, "You know what Fang said. We have to let her sleep as long as possible. Fang said he should be here when she wakes up."

"He only said that because he's afraid of what she'll do, he thinks it's not the same Max." Angel responded to Iggy. "I don't believe him" she added in.

"I'm sorry Angel, we all want Max to wake up and be Max, but I trust Fang. He knows her the best and he saw something in that lab – he saw something change. He wouldn't be on a suicide mission if he didn't." Iggy tried to make her feel better, but that last part only made her feel worse.

"But why did he have to go now? Why couldn't he wait for her to wake up first? Maybe she's fine, maybe she doesn't need any anecdote" she whispered.

_Anecdote? I don't need any anecdote. _I tried to open my eyes but they were so heavy. My body hurt and it was weak. I definitely had dozens of broken bones and a few gashes; I could feel the hardened dried blood. It hurt to think; my mind was exhausted. I stopped trying to open my eyes and decided it would be best for me to sleep a little while longer; I was weak – too weak. I knew the flock wouldn't hurt me, it was safe to sleep here. I quickly fell asleep barely able to finish that last thought.

The flock sat in silence around Max. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all shedding silent tears – tears for the battered and beaten body that lay in front of them, tears for a leader they loved that may never be the same, and lastly they cried tears for Fang who may never return.

Nudge refused to speak to Iggy after he informed the rest of the flock of what Fang had gone to do. _How could he let a nearly unconscious Fang go back? _She had wondered, _It was suicide! _But deep down she knew she probably would have done the same. The flock had flown for at least 4 hours after leaving the school before landing in this clearing. She had wondered why Fang would risk landing so soon, now she understood. He wanted to make sure that he still had time to go back, that his so-called 'window of opportunity' hadn't closed. She guessed that he probably wouldn't be back for nine hours, giving him eight hours of flying time. NINE HOURS – nine whole hours to sit and worry, and freak, and panic, nine hours of uncertainty. Another tear snuck out, rolling slowly onto her cheek, carving a path all the way down to her chin until finally coming to a rest clinging to her chin, threatening to fall. Nudge was sure the tear would drop onto the dry earth upon which she sat, but it didn't. It was wiped away by a strong white hand as Iggy came to sit by her side. He put his arm around her shoulder and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Everything will be okay" he said. And for some reason she believed him.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: There is a lot of stuff in this chapter that will be explained (why Fang has certain things, etc…) don't judge until after you read the following chapters – after that, feel free to judge all you wish. **

"FANG! Oh my God, Fang you're back!" The whole flock yelled in unison as Fang dropped from the early morning sky and collapsed on the ground. Fang had never pushed his body to such extreme limits before, he could feel the pull of his subconscious, but he continued to fight it. He only had one thought on his mind, the same thought that kept him going, that kept him alive these last hours – Max.

He was bloodied worse than ever, and loosely resembled any human being at this point. Iggy quickly grabbed his arm slinging it over his shoulder, hoisting him up. "Wake her up" Fang croaked, as Iggy placed him against a tree to lean on.

"Fang you need medical attention!" Iggy snapped at him. But he was quickly distracted by the box in Fang's hand. Fang had found it. He actually did it.

"Wake her up" Fang said again.

"Goddammit Fang! You're going to die standing there, she can wait you can't!" Iggy shouted back. Fang pushed himself off the tree but was stopped by Iggy who pushed him back against the tree. Fang glared daggers at him, but the effect was lost when his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"Help me up Iggy" Fang demanded.

"No" Iggy responded and the whole flock stared at him holding their breath in silence, not knowing what to do. "You are going to stay down there and you are going to let me treat your wounds. They did a number on her at the school and she has been sleeping for the last twelve hours, she can wait one more – Fang? Shit-No!" Iggy yelled at him in panic. Fangs eyes had closed and the rest of him collapsed to the ground. Iggy had heard the sickening crunch of leaves crumble under his body weight. If Fang loses consciousness in this state he may never wake up, he panicked.

Nudge ran over to help Iggy sit him up and she grabbed the sides of Fangs face. "Look at me Fang!" She shouted shaking him. His eyes fluttered opened and his dark eyes met hers. "Look at me…" she said again, and he continued to do so. He cleared his throat but nothing came out.

"What did he say?" Iggy asked. Nudge just shook her head.

"In the box…" Fang croaked. Iggy felt around the ground and grabbed the box Fang had come back with. "Adrenaline, the yellow, adrenaline" Fang managed to whisper just as his eyes started to close.

"Look at me Fang!" Nudge yelled at him in panic, with a hand still on each side of his head.

"Hand me the yellow one Nudge" Iggy said to her. Shaking she did as she was told. Without hesitating Iggy felt for Fang's leg, and brought the syringe down hard on his thigh, penetrating his skin. Fang gasped rolling over and popped up on to his hands and knees drawing heaving breaths and then he vomited onto the ground. Wiping his mouth he shakily stood up and leaned against a tree.

Each member of the flock just stared at one another still trying to soak in the intense situation. Fang was first to break the silence. "We need to do this and we need to do this now" he croaked, "I almost didn't make it out, they know I have the anecdote, and they're definitely on the chase, and we are officially on the run. We need to do this now." Fang unsteadily made his way towards Max, and the flock followed. Angel ran up to where she lie, kneeling and placing a small hand on her shoulder.

"Max, you can wake up now. C'mon Max, I miss you…" she said.

Fang opened the box and placed a syringe with the anecdote in his belt, out of sight. He then kneeled down next to max and scooped her up into her arms. He cradled her tightly to his chest and kissed her softly on the head. He was too weak to continue to hold her and leaned back against a nearby tree holding her in his lap, the flock made a semi-circle around.

"Max, wake up" various members of the flock said a bit louder. One of her fingers twitched and Fang smiled, he was beginning to think she might never wake up.


	28. Chapter 28

I heard faint cries of, "Max, wake up" and upon hearing them I did a quick check of my body. I wasn't fully healed by any means, I had really taken a beating and I was still in pain – but that was irrelevant. I struggled to open my eyes with no result. I felt an arm around me at the same time someone asked, "So you really found an anecdote Fang?"

And at the sound of that word I bolted up pinning the person attached to the arm that had been around me to a tree. I looked right into Fang's stone-cold black eyes. He looked right back at mine.

"Max, what are you doing…?" he whispered, his face inches from mine.

"Max, stop! You're scaring me!" Angel shouted from behind me. I heard Nudge whispering to Iggy the details of the situation and then I heard Iggy suck in a short breath.

"Hand me the anecdote" I demanded Fang.

"No" he whispered sternly. I pushed him harder against the tree, threateningly.

"Hand me the anecdote" I repeated, feeling his muscles tense against my hands.

"Tell me you love me" he whispered even softer. I could tell he was weak, I could feel him struggling to stay up as it were. I didn't have time for this. I didn't have time for the flock. I was suddenly hit with a wave of realization. All of Jeb's past words were flooding through my mind…_Save the world Max…You have so much potential…You could be better…You could be greater…Let them go Max…_They had been the reason for everything. The reason I was on the run, the reason I am the way I am. If I had just gone back to the school, I'd be perfection; I wouldn't be on the run. I would be Maximum Ride, and I would be ready to save the world.

I refocused my eyes on Fang, who had been staring at me with longing in his eyes. "I will say this one more time, give me the anecdote" I demanded. He looked so weak and what he did next surprised me. He pushed me off of him and tackled me to the ground. I landed with a wave of pain as he straddled himself over me grabbing the sides of my face.

"Max, look at me!" He shouted, getting closer to my face. "I know it's still you, you've just got to fight this, whatever it is, fight it! You love me, I know you do. Don't you dare deny it!" And then he kissed me. He kissed me so hard, so strong, so wanting – I had to end it. I knew he knew the kiss wasn't the same, I didn't respond to him, and he felt it. He pulled away and I saw him reach for something. I flipped him over while grabbing one arm. I pushed him face first into the ground pulling his arm behind his back, pinning him to the ground.

"I'm leaving Fang, and you can't stop me. I've let you drag me down for far too long. I am no longer obligated to stay here. I'm leaving." And with that I stood up and turned around to see a mortified flock, stunned silent. I made it two steps before I was grabbed from behind and spun around to once again face Fang. He reached a hand up towards my face. I grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the tree once again. He slammed hard into it but didn't fight back. "Don't follow me" I simply stated. Then I let go and his knees buckled to the ground. He grabbed a branch above his head and shakily stood up one more time.

He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "I Love you, and don't ever forget that" and he fell to the ground on his hands and knees coughing up blood. I turned away from his weak and pathetic form to meet the horrified looks from the flock.

"Don't follow me" I said once again looking at them this time. I turned my back on them and took ten steps in the opposite direction, smiling to myself, embracing this newfound freedom. Without a last look, I spread my wings and took off.

**A/N: Okay, how am I doing guys? It's been a really long time since I have written anything. I was excited to come back to this story, I really missed writing, but it's definitely really rusty. I'd really like to know how I'm doing, and how you all like the story. Should I keep going with it? (I promise it would have a happy ending – I already have it up in my head) So let me know! Thanks **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you for pointing out the whole anecdote/antidote thing (embarrassing…oops?) But I will fix that chapter when I find time. And please don't worry, I love Max – she's my favorite character, I would never leave her like this forever.**

The flock stood still, silent and petrified. They watched as Fang – fearless, emotionless fang – broke down, releasing every barrier he had put up since he was a child. He fell back against the same tree Max had pinned him against. He brought his knees to his chest and covered his face with his hands. And then he did the one thing the flock **never **thought they would experience; he let out a sob. His body shook and his voice cracked. Tears overflowed and rolled down his cheeks, leaving a fresh, burning trail upon the unacquainted surface.

The flock remained frozen unsure of what do in this moment that seemed unreal, like a dream. They stared at him, shocked at his pain and wishing they could ease his suffering. Iggy finally snapped out of his shock, shaking the sound of Fang's sob from his mind and turned towards the flock.

"Come on guys, let's go gather some fire wood" he said, leading them towards the woods. Once they were out of range of Fang, Angel finally broke the silence,

"Iggy, I've never seen Fang this way before, it scares me-" she said looking with her big blue eyes into his blind ones "-I don't like it" she finished.

"I know Ange, but he just needs some space. He's battered, bruised, beaten, and exhausted – too weak to control his emotions. The best thing we can do is to leave him alone for now."

Iggy and the flock took their time gathering fire wood until the sun began to fade. They went back to the clearing to find Fang asleep, curled up by the trunk of the tree. The look of anguish upon his face remained even in his sleep. His body was bloody, torn, and bruised. Nudge held her hand below his nose to make sure he was breathing, and then draped the largest sweatshirt she could find over his body.

Iggy and Gazzy, being the pyros they are, had a fire started in record breaking time. Iggy knew that with Fang in such bad shape, there was nothing they could do for the time being. He assumed for right now, the best thing to do was to wait. He hoped the next day they could get some food, maybe even a change of clothes, and then work on how to save Max from – well from herself, he supposed. With no food to fill their growling bellies, the flock fell asleep hungry almost before the moon had even risen.

Fang woke with a start, almost choking as his most recent memories flooded his head, overwhelming his pained and beaten body. He jumped up ready for action, pacing back and forth, grabbing his head trying to calm himself and gather his thoughts. He paused and took in his surroundings. It looked to be about early morning, it was still dark, but the avian in him knew it to be just about morning.

He had to go. He had to go now. He had to get her. He had to get Max.

He stretched out his wings and stifled a groan when his muscles screamed in near agony. He was extremely sore, but he supposed that after a few miles he could work out the kinks.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Iggy roll in his sleep, then sit up rubbing his eyes.

"Morning" Iggy half yawned when he saw that Fang was awake. Fang merely groaned in reply.

"So I think we should find the nearest town to get ourselves together and think of a plan," Iggy said, wasting no time, fearing Fang might take off any minute.

"No time, I have to go now. I have to go get her" fang replied.

"You are not going anywhere in that condition. You need to eat and you need to recover; we all do."

"No way, I'm not wasting any more time Iggy. We both know that she went back to the school, believing that she could receive improvements and 'perfect herself'. I'm not waiting around knowing she's in that hell-hole. I have to save her." Fang practically snarled at Iggy.

"Look Fang, you need to understand that you're not the only one that loves and cares about Max. She's practically a mother to the flock; anyone of us would do anything for her. So don't go around thinking that you're the only one who wants to save her and get the real Max back – we all do. But I can tell you right now that if we really want to have a shot at getting her back and injecting her with the antidote, then we need to rest and we need to be ready." Iggy had stood up and was now only a foot away from Fang. The rest of the flock began to stir at the sound of their voices.

Fang didn't respond, but he had certainly been listening. He turned away from Iggy and resumed his pacing and frantic thinking.

"I know you're in love with her Fang, and I know that as much as I care about Max I can't understand what you're feeling right now. But I do know that seeing you in pain is not something that I or the rest of the flock are willing to accept. I promise you that we'll get Max back, you just have to listen to me right now and not fly off on another suicide mission." Iggy was trying his hardest to get through to the heartbroken and hurting Fang, knowing that making a rash impulsive move would be too risky.

Fang knew Iggy was right. As hard as it was, he would have to wait at least a day before they made a move. He was exhausted and in pain. Breaking into the school was one thing. Destroying some Erasers – no problem. Out smarting Max, out-fighting Max, out-anything-ing Max was a whole different story.

"Get them up, we leave in ten."

**A/N: I apologize if this story seems like it's dragging a little bit. But I promise there will be lots of action to come and, of course, eventually FAX to come (*eventually*).**


End file.
